Winning Big
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: I looked at the paper in shock and disbelief. There was no way that I was the one that was chosen to tour with the Smackdown. It was a dream come true but I knew that they must have gotten it wrong because I didn’t even enter into the contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another one for you guys. I know I know I need to finish the ones I have up but come on you know you want to read it. Luv Sin!!!**

I looked at the paper in shock and disbelief. There was no way that I was the one that was chosen to tour with the Smackdown. It was a dream come true but I knew that they must have gotten it wrong because I didn't even enter into the contest. I didn't even know that there was a contest going on to tour with Smackdown.

"What is it?" My mom asked from behind me.

"I won a contest to tour with Smackdown for two months." I said to her as she walked over to me.

"Really? Did you even enter the contest?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"I know you didn't I entered you." She said to me and I looked at her surprised.

"Why would you do that? You need me around here." I said to her and she laughed.

"I don't need you anymore. I'm doing better and you need a break. I thought that it would be a great chance for you." She said to me and I shook my head.

"I'm not going." I said to her and she laughed.

"Yes you are." She said to me.

"I can't do this mom." I said to her and she shook her head.

"It is ok to be scared but it's not ok to not do something because you are scared. You never know this might be just what you need. This might be the shot you need to make your mark on the world and I won't let you pass it up. If you don't go I will be very disappointed in you." She said to me and I looked at her in shock.

"Don't say that mom." I said to her and she looked at me.

"You deserve this and I know that you would do great things there. Just do it." She said to me and I sighed because I knew that she had won. My mom always got what she wanted from me and she knew that she would get this from me too. I'm just worried about doing this while she was sick. I didn't want to miss out on time with her just because it was a dream come true. I loved my mom too much to let that happen.

"I'm fine Sage. You need this and I don't need you right now. I can deal with this on my own for a while." She said to me and I looked into her eyes to see that she really wanted me to do this. So if it was what she wanted then it was what she was going to get.

"Ok I'll go but you better call me every day or I'm flying back here." I said to her and she smiled.

"I promise I will call you every day." She said to me and I smiled.

"So when do you leave?" She asked me and I looked at the paper in my hand.

"In three days. It seems that two superstars will be waiting for me when I land in New York. I don't know which two it doesn't say. But it says to email a picture to them so they know that the real person gets picked up." I said to her and she smiled.

"I have the perfect picture to email them. Come one let's get this done so we have time to do a little shopping before you leave." Mom said to me and I shook my head. I should have known that we would be going shopping but it didn't cross my mind with everything that happened.

Three Days Later…

I looked at the picture in my hand and smiled. The girl that they pick was cute. Something that I was surprised about. They usually pick ones that are majorly hot but she wasn't and that was fine because she would be refreshing to be around. "So I heard this chick quit school and moved back home when her mom got sick. Been taking care of her for five years or so."

"Really?" I asked my friend Phil as he watched the crowd for her.

"Yeah it says her mom entered her in the contest and she didn't even know it. I'm glad that they picked someone that actually cares about others." Phil said to me and I nodded as I heard them call her flight as just landed.

"She should be coming out any moment." I said to him.

"I hope she is single. It would be nice to get some action from someone different if you know what I mean." He said to me and I shook my head.

Phil was a player in his own right but I knew what he meant. The Divas were too stuck up and the ring rats aren't classy anymore. I just wanted to get to know the girl. From what Phil was saying it sounded like she would be someone that I liked.

…

I was glad to be off the plane because I hate to fly. After all the plane crashes that have been happening lately it was something that I wasn't looking forward to about this thing. I was going to be flying a lot. But when I walked out of the tunnel and saw who was waiting for me the flying didn't bother me anymore. I know that it wasn't the fact that they sent my favorite wrestler of all time but I think it was the fact that I bet my mom asked them to send him that got me happy.

They noticed me before I got half way to them and were waving to me. I waved back as I approached them not knowing what to say. "You must be Sage."

"That would be me." I said to him and he laughed.

"I'm Jeff Hardy and this is Phil Brooks. We will be you tour guides for the next few months. Hope your heart wasn't set on anyone else." He said to me and I actually laughed at that.

"Nope I got not only one but two of my favorite wrestlers picking me up from the airport but they are also going to be my tour guides. That is awesome." I said to them and they both smiled. I liked it when they smiled. And I liked it because it was me that got them to smile.

"Though I'm still mad at you for doing what you did at extreme rules." I told Phil and he laughed.

"Sorry." He said even though I knew that he wasn't.

"Hey it's ok because that is life. Or storylines." I said to them and they nodded.

"Not many of my fans are understanding. So it is nice to know that someone understands." He said to me and I nodded.

"Let's go get your bags and head out?" Jeff asked me and I nodded as he led the way.

When we got my bags one fell open and I blushed when a pair of thongs hit the floor. They both looked away quickly as I grabbed them and stuffed them back into the suitcase and closed it. "Sorry about that mom wanted to make sure I had everything so I got a lot of clothes."

"Moms will do that to ya. So it's true you take care of your mom?" Jeff asked her and she smiled.

"My mom was always there for me and when she got sick I was the only one there for her. I wouldn't let some stranger take care of her and I wasn't going to put her in a nursing home like my brother and sister wanted to. She is the only woman that I love more than myself. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for her." I said to him and he smiled.

"Not many people would quit school to help their parent out though." He said to me and I nodded.

"I pride myself for not being most people. I'm me and that is all I need to be." I said to him and he laughed.

"I like that." He said as we walked outside and stopped in front of a white hummer limo.

"Don't tell me this is what we are riding in." I said to them and they laughed.

"This would be it." He said to me and I almost fainted. This was a big deal for me. I never been in a limo before so to me that was amazing.

Jeff opened the door for me and held out his hand to help me into the hummer. I took it and started to step up when someone stuck their head out the door scaring me. "AH!"

They all laughed and I rolled my eyes for acting like such a girl as I realized that it was Mark aka the Undertaker. "Another one of my all time favorites."

"All time?" He asked as he offered his hand and pulled me up and into the hummer when I took it.

"Sure are. Never have hated anything that you have done. There are a few on the list and you are one of them." I said after I sat down and made room for Jeff and Phil to get in. The driver took care of my bags as they sat down.

"So who is on that list?" Jeff asked me and I smiled.

"You, your brother, Kane, Taker, Ric, HHH, Edge and Phil. Even though he stole the belt from you." She said to him and Phil shook his head.

"I thought that you understood that." He said to me and I winked at him.

"I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I said to him and he nodded.

"Edge? But he is a heel." Jeff said and I laughed.

"But he is a very hot heel just like your brother is right now." I said to him and he laughed.

"So how would you like to go to lunch before we take you to the hotel?" Mark asked me and I smiled.

"I would like that I'm hungry enough to eat a horse right now." I said to him and he laughed.

"A girl not scared to eat I like that." Mark said and I laughed.

"I love to eat. It gives me a reason to work out and make sure I stay fit." I said to him and he nodded.

"So who is taking care of your mom while you are with us?" Jeff asked and I looked at him.

"Mom's sister has come to stay with her so I could come. Oh that reminds me." I said as I got out my cell and dialed my home number.

_"Hey sweetie." _

"Hey Mom, I've made it to New York and now am surrounded by three fine guys. I think that you would have liked them if you met them."

_"As long as they take care of you while you are there I'm going to like them. I'm even going to watch Smackdown so I can see you." _

"I miss you already."

_"I miss you too." _

"How are you and Sharon doing?"

_"We are doing just fine. Don't you worry about us. Go have fun and try to find a man."_

"Mom!"

_"We will talk with you later. I will call you tomorrow." _

I hung up the phone and looked at them. "Mom says hi and that you better take care of my every need while I am here."

"Really?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Pervert not that need." I said to him.

"Oh did I make you blush?" He asked when he saw the pink on my cheeks.

"I don't blush I'm use to perversion." I said to him and he laughed at that.

They all had me laughing as we made our way to a restaurant to eat. "You really did that didn't you?"

"I had to." Jeff said to me.

"Poor baby it had to be very dramatizing to you." I said to him and he gave me the sad eyes.

"It was." He said with a pout and I smiled.

"Aw. Come here." I said as I held my arms opened and he dove into them and I hugged him as the other two laughed.

"Hey now I didn't say you could feel me up." I said when I felt his hand go under my tank.

"Sorry about that." He said to me and I snorted.

"No you aren't." I said to him and they all three laughed.

"Can't get anything by this one." Mark said to them and I smiled.

"Blame it on all my friends. They seem to think that anything with tits are easy. They learned quickly that I wasn't. I think that is why we got along so well. They always seemed to think that I needed to be protected when they were the ones that always needed it." I said to them.

"Sounds like you are a good friend." Phil said to me and I smiled.

"I treat everyone the way I want to be treated. But if I don't like you I will tell you straight up to stay the fuck away from me. It's just the way I am." I said to him.

"So what were you majoring in before you dropped out of school?" Phil finally asked her.

"I was Majoring in Literature to become a writer." I said to him and he nodded his head even though I saw that it wasn't really impressing him. It didn't matter if it impressed him or not it was what I had wanted to do at the time. Now I take care of my mom and that is all that matters to me.

"Do you still write?" Jeff asked me and I smiled at him.

"Mostly poetry but yes I still write." I said to him and his smile grew larger.

"I would like to read some of your poetry sometime." He said to me and I nodded even though I didn't think I would want him to read it. But me I can't say no to someone like that.

"Here we are." Mark said to me as the Limo stopped.

He got out first and then helped me out before Jeff and Phil got out. I had a feeling that after this I wouldn't like Phil as much as I do now. There was something about him that seemed faked to me. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"I was thinking pizza or something like that." I said to them and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"What my mom is from New York and some of the best places to get pizzas are here." I said to them and they nodded even though I knew Phil wanted to say something about that.

"I heard Chicago has great places for pizza too." I said to Phil and he smiled.

"Sure does." He said to me and I nodded as we walked into the restaurant.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and I looked around in surprise to see all the Smackdown wrestlers there waiting for me.

"No wonder you guys picked this place." I said with a laugh and they all smiled at me.

"Everyone this is Sage Miles!" Jeff said and they all nodded and smiled at me.

"Come Sage." Vicky said to me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table in the middle of the room.

As I sat down Jeff and Phil sat down on the other side of me. "They have been nice to you haven't they?"

"Very nice." I said to her and she smiled.

"So… two months huh? That is a long time you know." I said to her and Vicky smiled.

"Well the others brands have heard about what you did to take care of your mom and they all want you to tour with them too. We were thinking two weeks with each one, which will be added to the two months so it would make it three months. And you can pick one wrestler to go with you to the other brands so you won't feel alone." Vicky said to me and I nodded trying to figure out if I could be away from mom that long.

"I really don't know if I can be away from my mom that long without being crazy with worry." I said to her and she smiled.

"We already called your mom and she said that you should do it because you won't get another shot like this in your life." Vicky said to me.

I couldn't believe it mom knew and didn't say anything about it. I should have known that she wouldn't but it still upset me. "Excuse me for a moment." I said before I stood up and headed towards the back to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**You are only getting two chapters of this so far so until I can add more I hope you enjoy. Luv Sin!!!**

I pulled out my phone and dialed home. But no one picked up and I knew that she wouldn't because she knew that I would be pissed. I wasn't pissed but I was upset. She should have been the one to tell me. That way I could have thought about it on the way to the restaurant. But she didn't say one word. I felt like I was about to cry because I had to pick between two things that I love the most and it's a hard choice. Do I tell them no and go home now or do I do it? I didn't know what I was going to pick.

I never had to choose just for myself in almost six years and this was hard because this is all about me. No one else had this choice and I knew what others would pick but I'm not them and I know that and so does my mom . "Are you ok?"

I looked up and into the mirror to see Michelle there looking at me. "I'm perfect."

"Anyone can see that you are upset." She said to me and I sighed.

"I didn't know that it was going to be like this. Don't get me wrong I would love to tour with all three brands but I'm not the only one I have to worry about. Mom may want me to do this but I don't think that I can be away from her for that long. Three months is a long time." I said to her and she nodded.

"What do you really want?" Michelle asked me.

"I want to tour with you all." I said to her.

"See it wasn't that hard now was it?" She asked me and I sighed.

"It doesn't always matter what I want. It matters what's best for everyone." I said to her and she sighed.

"Just follow your heart." Michelle said to me before she left the bathroom and I lowered my head once again.

"That's the problem." I said to myself with a sigh.

…

"Is she ok?" I asked Michelle when she got back to the table and she shook her head.

"I think it's all a little too much for her to take in at the moment." She said to me and I sighed.

"Then we need to show her that this is where she wants to be." I said to her.

"Easier said than done. Here she comes." She said and I looked up to see her walking back to the table.

When Sage sat back down she looked at Vicky and smiled. "I have thought about it and I have decided that it's something that I can't turn down."

Vicky clapped and smiled. "This is great!"

"Yes it is." She said to her before the waiter came to take our orders.

After everyone ordered she turned to Phil and smiled. "So what made you get into wrestling?"

"I always wanted to every since I was a little kid. Now that I am here I know that this is where I belong." Phil said to her and she nodded before she looked at me and winked.

"I already know all about you and your brother." She said to me and I smiled.

"I bet you I could tell you a few things that aren't on those DVDs." I said to her and she laughed.

"I bet you could." She said to me.

"Is it me or are you two flirting?" Michelle asked me in a whisper and I laughed.

"We are flirting." I said to her and she smiled.

"Better you then Phil." Michelle said to me and I nodded.

I nodded to her as I watched Vicky and Sage talked. I agreed there. Phil only wanted one thing. Me I think that she is refreshing and quite amazing to do what she did for her mother. "So your write poetry huh?"

"Yes even have some published." She said to me and I nodded.

"I would really like to read some of your work." I said to her and she reached into her purse and pulled out a book.

She opened it and turned the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Here you go."

"Always waiting.  
Always there.  
Does it matter?  
Do You Care?

Cause here I wait.  
For your return.  
For false hope.  
And mixed looks.  
Still here I wait.

How high?  
How far?  
Do you want me?  
Does it matter anyways?

Cause here I wait.  
For your call.  
Telling me where.  
I should go.  
Still here I wait.

Always there.  
Always waiting.  
Does it matter?  
Do you care?

Cause here I wait.  
For you to see.  
For you to realize.  
Just what I mean to you.  
Still here I wait." I read out and she hid her face.

Michelle smiled as she looked at her. "That was really good."

"No it wasn't it sounded like something a third grader would write." Phil said to her and Sage looked over at him.

"For one thing Mister Brooks poetry isn't always about the words that are written it's about the feeling that is behind it and if a third grader would feel something like that then they shouldn't be in third grade. And for another no one asked for your opinion now did they? Haven't you ever heard that saying if you don't have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all? Maybe you should put it into practice." She said to him and everyone stopped and looked at her.

Phil gave her a look I knew well it meant that she just went from fuckable to nothing in his eyes. "I don't know about the rest of them but I know that you should watch how you talk to me after all I am the star and you are just a visitor."

Sage laughed at him and I knew then that this girl had fight. "What is it that pisses you off the most about me Phil? Is it the fact that I have been totally truthful with you since the moment we met or is it the fact that I am paying Hardy here more attention then you?"

Phil stood up and went to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm and looked right at him. "It is sad really because I really thought you would be a great guy to know but I guess that is what happens when you wish that everyone is a good person."

I could see what she said to him really hit him hard because the hateful look disappeared from his face and he sighed. "I'm sorry Sage I'm not usually like this and I am sorry for hurting your feelings I had no right to. I'm just not myself today."

I could see that she didn't believe it but she nodded and smiled anyways. "It's ok I usually don't argue so we are even."

"Start over?" He asked her and she nodded before he took his seat again.

"Can I read through this?" I asked her and she nodded before she looked over to Michelle.

"So are you and Mark really together?" She asked Michelle and she shook her head.

"No that is over with though we are still good friends. You are more than welcomed to him I know that you are his type. He likes feisty girls." She said to her and they both laughed.

I didn't like that thought but I didn't say anything Mark would hurt her and I knew that but I wasn't going to stop her if she wanted to try. "Nah, he might be a great guy but I'm not looking for a man while I'm here. I don't want anyone to think that I am a gold digger."

"You are too sweet to be a gold digger." Vicky said to her.

"Thank you." Sage said to her as the waiter put her plate in front of her.

"I heard someone talking about me."Mark said from behind her.

"Just trying to get you laid old man." Michelle said to him and he laughed.

"I don't need your help but if you need help in that area Sage all you got to do is come and find me." He said to her and she blushed before she shook her head.

"Second time I made her blush." Mark said with a laugh before he turned around to his table.

"Come on man stop it." I said to him and he laughed.

…

After lunch Phil, Jeff and Mark walked me out to the limo and Jeff helped me in before they all go in too. "So now it's off to the hotel to rest before tonight's show."

"I go on tonight?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah you go on tonight." Mark said to me and I nodded.

"Oh." I said to him before I looked out the window.

"You are really good at writing poetry." Jeff said to me as he handed me my book back.

"Thank you." I said to him without looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked me and I looked at him.

"Just a little tired." I said to him and he nodded.

"Then we need to get you check in and rested before tonight." Jeff said with a smile.

"I agree with you there." I said to him and he smiled again.

"So, I was wondering if after the show you would like to go out with some of us and get some drinks." Mark said to me and I looked at him surprised.

"I really don't know I don't drink a lot anymore and I don't want to embarrass myself." I said to him and he looked at me with a look I didn't think he had in me.

"The puppy dog look just doesn't fit you deadman." I said with a laugh and he smiled.

"Come on you don't even have to get drunk. Just have some soda or something." He said to me and I smiled.

"Ok, I will." I said and he smiled.

"Good because Glen wants to get to know you." He said to me.

"I would like to get to know Glen too. He is one of my favorites after all." I said to him and his smile got wider.

"I think he meant in a different way." Jeff said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I'm not that type of girl." I said softly before I looked back out the window.

"Glen may not look like it but he is a play boy and is very smooth so watch out or he'll have you naked in no time." Mark said to me and I looked at him.

"If I could turn down Vin Diesel without breaking a sweat I know that he doesn't have a shot and I think that Vin Diesel is hot as hell." I said to him.

"There is no way." He said to me and I laughed as I pulled out my cell phone.

"Call Vin." I said and the phone started to dial. When he answered the phone I put it on speaker.

"Sage my girl it's been a long time. Did you change your mind yet?" Vin asked and I laughed.

"No just thought you would like to know that I am touring with the WWE for three months and I will be on TV." I said to him.

"Every time you call you get my hopes up damn it." He said and I laughed harder.

"You know if you stop asking it might happen." I said to him and he laughed.

"There is no way in hell you would ever do me and we both know that. It's a shame really because I know that we would be good together." Vin said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me damn it." He said and I busted out laughing.

"If we head out your way I'll call you and we will get together ok?" I asked him.

"That sounds like fun Val really misses you. Talks about you all the time." Vin said to me and I sighed.

"I miss him too." I said to him and I knew that he was smiling.

"How is your mom?" He asked me.

"She is doing better than she has in a long time. Right now my aunt is with her." I said to him and I knew that he was nodding.

"You know I can't see you nod when we are on the phone." I said to him and he laughed.

"I know so if you head out this way give me a call as long as it's three hours away I'll head out there to hang out with you." He said to me and I smiled.

"I will." I said to him and he blew me a kiss.

"Until you give in I'll just have to keep day dreaming." He said to me.

"See you later Vin." I said to him.

"See you later Sage." He said before we hung up.

I hung up the phone and looked over at them. Mark and Jeff looked at me in shock and Phil looked at me impressed. I didn't know what to think about that but it was better than how he was looking at me while we were eating. "I think that Glen has his work cut out for him."

"You have no idea." I said to Mark and they all busted out laughing.

"How did you meet Vin?" Mark asked me and I smiled.

"Well, he actually ran into me at a store. He knocked me down and broke my eggs, busted my milk carton and ripped the bag that I was carrying. Come to find out Val and he had watched me the whole time I shopped and thought that I would make a good bet. They both lost on that one. But we became fast friends and still keep in touch." I said to him and he laughed.

"I could see that happening with you." He said to me and I nodded.

"Alright I have to ask. Have you ever had sex?" Jeff asked me and I looked at him in shock.

"Yes I have but that isn't any of your business." I said to him and he nodded.

"I know it's just not many women would be able to turn him down and I had to know if you were a virgin." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mind Hardy he doesn't know how not to be nosey." Mark said to me and I laughed.

"You were thinking the same thing." Jeff said to him.

"I may have been thinking it but I wasn't going to ask. That was just rude." Mark said to him and Jeff looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alright boys behave." I said to them and they both looked at me and I laughed.

"If you could see your faces right now it is just so funny." I said with a giggle.

"You aren't as innocent as you look are you?" Mark asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't look innocent." I said to him and he smiled.

"Oh yes you do." Jeff said to me and I shook my head.

"Then no I'm not as innocent as I look." I said to him and he nodded.

"Good that way I don't have to worry about you getting played." He said to me and I snorted.

"I don't get played." I said to him.

"We'll see about that." Mark said to me and I shook my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Come to find out her room was right next to mine and I liked that fact. I wouldn't have to go on any elevator to go see her. All I have to do is walk next door. I was going to be doing that a lot and I knew that. I told Vicky that I wanted her next to me every time and she said she would make it happen. I think she knows that I don't want her hurt like so many of the guys would do to her. When she walked into the room I followed her with a few of her bags. It would seem that her mother wanted to make sure she packed everything.

"Why is this one so much heavier than the others?" I asked her and she smiled.

"That is because that one has my writing, drawing, painting materials and my PS3 and games." She said to me and I looked at her with a huge smile.

"I am so coming here after you get back from the club and we are so playing the PS3." I said to her and she laughed.

"I'll whip your ass." She said to me and I shook my head.

"There is no way." I said as I set the bag on the table and opened it.

"Damn girl how in the hell did you pack all of this in here?" I asked her shocked.

"It expands to fit what I need." She said to me and I nodded as she went to the window and looked out.

"If I wasn't so tired I would so go for a swim." She said to me and I laughed.

"I think that you would give some of the guys a heart attack if they see you in a swim suit." I said to her.

"Would you be one of them?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

I looked at her surprised by her question and I saw the smile on her lips. "Maybe."

"I bet you have all kinds of girls trying to get you to bed don't you?" She asked me and I smiled.

"I'm very picky about the people I sleep with." I said to her and she nodded.

"So am I. That's why I haven't had sex in almost two years. I haven't met anyone good enough to get between my legs yet. Maybe I'll get lucky here." She said to me and I smiled.

"Well, I know that Phil and Mark would like to get a hold of you and Glen. Maybe Michelle too." I said to her and she laughed.

"Now her I would do." She said to me and I looked at her shocked.

"You swing both ways?" I asked her and she nodded.

"When I like someone it isn't about what sex they are it's about what's inside them. Not many people can understand that but I don't care that is who I am." She said to me and I nodded.

"I'll go and let you rest. I'll be here at seven to get you ok?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Ok." She said to me and I walked to the door.

"I'm glad that they picked you." I said to her.

"So am I." She said to me before I walked out and closed the door.

"You know if I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't believe it. But you just lost your chance to get laid." Phil said to me and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter." I said to him and he shook his head.

"Pussy always matters Jeff." He said to me before he turned to walk away.

"Why were you mean to her earlier?" I asked him and he stopped.

"I don't know." He said before he walked away and I knew that she had got to him with what she had said and that was shocking. Not many people get to Phil like that.

…

I looked around my room and sighed. I couldn't believe that I was finally alone but it was worth it. I just know that it was. I went to my purple bag and opened it to get out a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. I had five hours until seven and I planned on sleeping for four of them. So I quickly got changed and headed to the bed. It was cool enough that I knew I would be able to sleep without a problem. But as I was lying down there was a knock on my door and I sighed.

I walked over to the door and looked out and saw that it was Adam which surprised me because he didn't say much to me at lunch but that was fine. When I opened the door he smiled and held out a small gift that was in his hand. "This is for you."

I took it and smiled. "Thank you but you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted you to know that you are more than welcomed here." He said to me and I nodded.

"Would you like to come in for a moment?" I asked him.

"No, it looks like you were about to lie down. I don't want you to be too tired to come out with us tonight." He said to me and I laughed.

"Thank you Adam." I said to him and he nodded.

"See you later Sage." He said to me and I nodded before he walked away.

I walked back into my room and closed the door before I looked down at the box in my hand. It surprised me that he got me something. He didn't have to do that and he knew that but it looks like I am catching everyone's attention. When I opened to box to find one of his shirts in it I smiled. I didn't have one of them and it was nice to give me one. I should have known what it was but I hadn't and it was a good surprise. I just hope no one else came by while I was asleep. I knew that this was going to be different from anything else that I have ever done and it scared me a little.. But like my mother had pointed out I shouldn't let that fear stop me from doing anything. It wasn't who I was and I knew that just like she did.

When I thought about my mother I knew that I had to talk to her before I went to sleep so I picked up my cell and dialed home. When Sharon picked up on the second ring I was glad.

_Hey baby girl are you having fun?_

_I'm having a great time Aunt Sharon how is mom?_

_She is doing good. She is right here do you want to talk to her?_

_Yes, please and don't worry I'm not going to yell at her. I know she thinks I am but I'm not._

_Good because I told her that she should have told you when you called the first time. But don't worry I know that they will love you just as much as we do by time it's time for you to leave. Here you go sweetie._

**_Hey Sage how are you doing?_**

**_I'm doing great mom._**

**_That's good baby girl. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you called the first time. I shouldn't have let you find out like that._**

**_It's ok mom I took the offer and we both know I would have turned the limo around and headed back to the airport if you did tell me anyways. At least this way I know that you want me to have a great time. So, how are things at home?_**

**_They are great baby girl even though Beau is mad at you because you didn't tell him about it._**

**_Why should have I he doesn't seem to care about me unless he needs something? I told the ones that mattered and that is fine with me. Vin and Val even know now. Vin sends his best wishes to you._**

**_I still don't see why you don't date him it seems that he really likes you sweetie._**

**_I know mom but we both know that it isn't me that he likes it's the chase._**

**_I don't see that in him and you know that._**

**_So who picked you up at the airport?_**

**_Jeff Hardy and Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. Then when we got to the limo Mark Calloway aka The Undertaker was in the limo._**

**_Oh aren't they three of your favorites?_**

**_You know that they are._**

**_I know. So what are you doing now?_**

**_I'm going to take a nap and get ready for tonight's taping. So what are you and Aunt Sharon up too?_**

**_We are going out to dinner with the boys._**

**_Well have fun and tell them that I miss and love them._**

**_I will now go and take that nap. I love you sugar._**

**_I love you too mom._**

**_Bye._**

**_Bye._**

I hung up the phone and sighed. At least she knows what to say to make me feel better about this. She knew that I wouldn't have stayed if she had been the one to tell me. But I did and she is glad I could hear it in her voice. I put my cell phone on the charger and finally laid down on the bed. Before I knew it my eyes were closed and I was a sleep.

….

Mark and Glen were in my room and I didn't know why. They hadn't told me the reason they were here yet and for some reason I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. "Phil said that you passed up getting laid by Sage."

"She wasn't trying to get laid. I was asked her some questions and they just happened to lead into a sexual conversation. She didn't try to throw herself at me and I didn't throw myself at her." I said to them and they nodded.

"I don't think Phil likes her too much." Glen said to us.

"I know what you mean. After finding out that she wasn't opening her legs to anyone it seems to me that she didn't matter that much to him." Mark said to him.

"Too true but I know that she got to him with that comment she made earlier." I said to them.

"I don't think that anyone can get to that boy." Mark said to me.

"I think that Sage can. And I don't know if it's in a good way or not." I said to them and they nodded. Punk had some anger issues that not many people knew about.

"I don't think that we have to worry about her getting played. But I do think that that we have to worry about her getting hurt. She may not be as innocent as she looks but that girl is innocent enough that they could hurt her." Mark said to us.

I nodded because I knew that he was right there was a chance that someone could hurt her and we knew that whoever it was better be ready to pay the price. "Why do I have a feeling that this girl is going to be turning our worlds upside down?"

"Easy because she is." I said to Glen.

"I should have known." He said with a groan.

"You are just upset because you won't be getting any play from her." Mark told him.

"So true." He said to us and we laughed.

"At least you aren't acting like Punk." I said to him and he nodded.

"Got to like a girl that turns down a huge movie star you know." Glen said to me and I smiled.

"Seems the little lady likes her some Hardy though." Mark said looking at me.

"We were just flirting nothing more." I said to him.

"You don't flirt with anyone Jeff." Glen said to me and I nodded.

"I know but she is just so sweet. But I have a feeling that I wouldn't ever want to see her really mad. That girl looks like she could do some damage." I said to them and they laughed even though they nodded too.

"I wouldn't have thought that she would stand up to Phil like that. I thought she looked like she let everyone walk all over her. But it would seem that she has some fire in her." Mark said and we all nodded.

"Let's hope it's not too much." Glen said to us and we looked at him.

"Phil she might be able to handle but there are some buys here that wouldn't think twice about hitting her and we all know that." Glen said to us and we nodded because it was true. Some of them wouldn't think twice about it and I knew just who he was talking about.

….

When the knock on my door came at seven I was dressed and ready to go to the arena. I had a good nap and was wired up so I didn't know how they would like a hyper me. But it doesn't help that Michelle and Melina stopped by with chocolate and we all ate it. Now I'm just sugar high. I walked over to the door and opened it to see not just Jeff but Mark and Glen standing there with their bags looking ready to go.

"You are actually ready." Mark said shocked.

"I told him I would be. I try to keep my word." I said to him and he smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it was nice to have to not wait on a female to get ready. Got anything that you want to take with you?" He asked me and I smiled as I patted my purse.

"I got everything that I need." I said to him before I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

Then let's get this show on the road." He said to me and I nodded.

As we made our way to the arena I thought about what I dreamt about. It wasn't hard to see why I had that dream I mean being here was going to play havoc on my hormones and I knew that but that didn't mean that I was going to act on it. I had to fight it. I knew that I had to. There was no chance that I was going to find a man here. I knew that three months was a long time but I also knew that it wasn't long enough for me. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said and Mark rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't say nothing with that blush that came to your face." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I told you before I don't blush." I said to him and he smiled.

"I've made you blush twice." He said proudly.

"Or you think you did." I said to him and he looked at me with a pout.

"Why are you so mean?" He asked me.

"I'm not mean just hyper." I told him and he laughed.

"I wondered why you weren't sitting still. Hardy does the same thing when he is hyper. So what do you think they are going to do to you?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"As long as I don't have to open stupid then I'll be fine." I said to him and he laughed.

"I don't think that you can pull off stupid." Glen said to me and I laughed.

"You may never know." I said to him and he laughed.

"I don't think that I can see you acting stupid." Jeff said to me and I smiled.

"Good because I hate stupidness. It's something that I deal with a lot at home and don't want have to deal with here." I said to him.

"We have stupid people that wrestle so watch out." He said to me.

"My mom use to think that wrestling was stupid until she saw Mark one time. Then she was hooked. If I didn't remember that it was on believe me she did." I said with a laugh and they joined in.

"So where is Punk I thought he was one of my tour guides?" I asked them and they looked at each other before looking at me.

"He asked if he could be replaced because he didn't want to have to handle babysitting and getting ready for his matches at the same time." Mark said softly.

I laughed and they looked at me shocked. "Thank god I don't think I could have handled his I'm so much better than you attitude much longer. I was going to hit him at lunch."

"I thought that he was one of your favorites?" Mark asked me.

"Let's just say Punk is fine but his personality makes him ugly to me." I said to them and they nodded.

"A lot of girls say that but that is usually after they sleep with him." Jeff said to me.

"Well, let's just say I know a player when I see one." I said looking at Glen.

"I'm not a player I'm just that good. Plus I like the fact that you think so much of yourself not to fall for my shit. It shows you aren't a ring rat." He said to me.

"I think that a lot of guys are going to be upset during this trip. They were so hoping for a ring rat." Mark said to me and I laughed.

"Good thing I didn't bring my sister then." I said to them and they laughed.

….

When we walked into the arena Vicky was waiting on us and grabbed me away from the boys and pulled my into her office. "We want to talk about the storyline that we want to use you in. I know that we didn't discuss placing you in a story line but I know that you will do great in it. Vince wants some out of the ring drama that causes more in ring drama and with you I know that there will be more in ring drama."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"We want both Kane and Undertaker to take to you." She said to me and I looked at her shocked.

"Why?" I asked her and she smiled.

Well, it's mostly because both of them like to destroy sweet girls and you are one of the sweetest that I have met. We just want you to be yourself and everything will go from there." She said to me and I looked at her in surprise.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is leading somewhere?" I asked her.

"Well it is because Jeff Hardy and his brother Matt Hardy will be in the other corner trying to save you. Four guys fighting over the same girl. Don't you think that will cause a lot of Drama?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Oh it'll cause a lot of something." I said to her and she laughed.

"So what do you think? Think you are up to it?" She asked me and I sighed.

"How long is the storyline?" I asked her and she smiled.

"All three months. They will be following you to each branch." She said to me and I nodded.

"Sounds like fun." I said to her even though I thought that it was too much spotlight for me to handle.

"Great now I have someone that wants to meet you." She said as the office door opened and none other than Vince McMahon walked into the room followed by his wife.

"You must be Sage Miles." He said to me as he offered his hand.

"That would be me." I said as I took it.

"I picked you personally from all the others because of what your mother wrote." He said as we shook hands.

"My mom can make things bigger than they really are." I s aid to him and he smiled.

"So you didn't do all that to take care of your mother?" He asked me.

"Everything she said I did but that doesn't mean it makes me better than anyone else. I would do the same for anyone that I was that close with." I said to him and he nodded.

"Now that makes you special." He said to me before his wife pushed him out of the way and smiled down at me.

"I'm Linda." She said as she offered her hand to me.

"I know I was always a big fan of yours. It's takes a hell of a woman to do what you did." I said to her as I took her hand and shook it.

"No it takes a hell of a woman to do what you do." She said to me and I laughed.

"No it just takes me." I said to her and she smiled even bigger.

"So did you like the storyline? I thought you would like it after all the four in there are some of your personal favorites." Vince said to me and I nodded.

"How could I not like it?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Good to know but on the other brands we will have smaller storylines for you that will also interlace with this one." He said to me and I nodded.

"It sounds like a lot of fun. I just don't know how this is going to be started. The best way I would do it was have a meeting to introduce me to the wrestlers and have them in the back looking at me. I don't know how Jeff and Matt get pulled into it but I think that it will be really fun." I said to him and he smiled.

"That was really good. I might just use that." He said to me.

"More than welcomed to." I said to him and he laughed.

"Well Vicky I'll let you get her to Makeup and hair. I like the look she has so we don't have to worry about clothes." He said to her and she smiled.

"Thank you I made them myself." I said to him as I looked down at the knee high purple jean shirt and the black and purple shirt that was long sleeved on the left side and left my right shoulder and arm bare on the right side.

"Really that is great." Linda said smile.

"Thank you." I said before Vicky grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

….

Whenever Mark and Glen walked up to me I knew that something was about to happen. "So what's up?"

"They have a new storyline for us." Glen said to me.

"Really and what is that?" I asked them.

"It would seem that Sage is going to be getting our attention because of how sweet she is and we want to show her a taste of darkness and you and your brother will be trying to save her." Mark said to me and I looked at him surprised.

"Wow they really must like this girl." I said to them and they nodded.

"Vince McMahon was the one that came up with it. It would seem that he really likes her already. I wouldn't be surprised if they try to talk her into staying longer." Mark said to me.

"I don't think that will be happening." I said to them and they looked at me surprised.

"Her mom remember?" I asked them and they nodded before they looked away from me. I don't know why but I think that Mark and Glen already feel like she belonged here with us. I know that I do but I knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Hey guys." Vince said as he walked towards us.

"Hey Boss." I said to him and he nodded.

"Well, I know you guys know about the new storyline and it starts tonight. Here are the scripts so get to reading them." He said as he handed us the three files in his hands.

"So when is my brother being brought into this?" I asked him.

"He will be here next week." He said to me and I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone I will try to make this one a long one but if I can't don't get too mad at me. Soon I will be able to put up more chapters and we all know that I can't wait for that. So enjoy and we all know I only own the polt and Sage. So until I own the others this will just have to do. LOL Luv Sin!!!**

Sage....

I looked down at the script and shook my head. I didn't know what to think about all this. I just thought they would show me off and everything. I didn't know that I would be getting my own storyline with for of the greatest wrestlers around. So this was all a shock to me and I know that they might not like it. I just hoped that I wasn't right about that. "Sage how are you feeling?"

I looked up and smiled at Michelle before I shrugged. "I'm really scared and I don't know how the guys are going to like this. I know that it's rare for something like this to happen and to have the four ones that I am working with in it is a real shock. I just don't get why it is me."

"From what I hear Vince really likes you so he wanted you to have something great to remember this by. We all know that you deserve this." Michelle said to me and I nodded.

"So are you going out with us tonight?"Michelle asked me as I looked back down at my script.

"Yes. Mark made me promise that I would." I said to her and she laughed.

"He pulled the puppy dog look out on you didn't he? I never thought that he had that look in him until he used it on me. I laughed my ass off but he got what he wanted." Michelles said to me and I nodded.

"I did the same thing." I said to her and she laughed.

"I heard that Phil didn't wnat to be your tour guide." Michelle said to me and I laughed.

"More like he didn't want to be my babysitter. It's sad reall because I thought that he would be a great guy but like I told him that's what I get for wanting everyone to be a good guy. Mom says i try to see the good in everyone even when there is no good to find. I should be use to it but it still hurt a little." I said to her and she sighed.

"Phil is an ass don't let him get to you like that. After all Jeff really seems to like you. He doesn't flirt with many people." She said to me and I laughed.

"I didn't know that he was flirting with me." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You two were flirting the whole time and you didn't even know that. It is very unlike you and I can already tell that." She said to me and I nodded.

"I just didn't think anyone saw that." I said and she laughed.

"Everyone saw that." She said to me and I nodded.

"I should have known." I said to her before there was a knock on the door.

:Come in." I called and the door opened to show Jeff and Mark standing there.

"We thought that we would come and read over what is going to happen tonight with you." Mark said to me and I smiled.

"You didn't need to do that and you know that but thank you. I'll execpt all the help anyone wants to give me." I said to him and he smiled as they walked into the room.

Glen walked in behind them and I smiled at him. "I didn't see you back there."

"Really that is something that I'm not use to." He said with a tease and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure it's because she only saw Hardy." Mark said to him and I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Leave her alone." Michelle said to them and they all laughed as I rolled my eyes knowing that I was going to be getting a lot of that tonight.

Phil...

"So I heard that you and the winner don't get a long very well." A voice said from behind me.

"I just don't want to have to watch someone while I have so much to do. After all I have enough to deal with right now that I don't need no "fan" getting in the way of that and you know that." I said as I turned around and looked at Vince.

"I also heard about the way you acted at lunch." He said to me and I laughed.

"She thought that she got to me with that comment. It just pissed me off." I said to him.

"Well don't worry about it I have a few guys that are more then willing to make sure that she is ok while she is here. You have nothing to worry about. After all she seems to like Hardy and Mark better then you anyways." Vicne said to me and I had to stop myself from growling. She could like anyone and I wouldn't give a fuck. She wasn't anything to me and that she picked the druggie over me didnt' bother me a bit. Too bad I knew that wasn't true. It pissed me off that she like Jeff much better then me and I know that I was going to be fucking up any shot that he had with her. There was no way he was going to get what I wasn't. I was going to make sure that she fell for me and then I am going to break her like the weak bitch that she is.

"Just have her stay away from me and we all will be fine." I spat to him before he turned around and walked out of the locker room.

"She can go anywhere she wants to after all she isn't a child." Vince said before he disappeared down the hall.

"Let her come then." I said to myself with a smile.

Jeff...

I don't know about this storyline at all but if she agreed to it then it wasn't bad. I just hoped that she didn't get hurt because of this. I don't know why but it seems that I have taken a real liking to her. She was refreshing to talk to and her smile could light up any room. But I knew that there was no hope of a relationship happening. She had made it clear that she wasn't looking for a man while she was here. "So I just walk out of the locker room and run right into Kane?"

"That is what is written. Just don't run itno me too hard." Glen said with a laugh and she shook her head with a smile.

"If you are scared that I will hurt you then maybe you shouldn't run into me." She said to him in a teasing tone.

"I'll bend you over my knee little girl." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are just looking for a reason to touch my ass aren't you?" She asked him and Mark and I laughed.

"What it's true. He has been looking at my ass all day and I don't like it." She said with a pout.

"That's because you have a nice ass. I can't help it that it looks like my hand will fit perfectly on it." Glen said to her and she swatted his hand away as he tried to touch it.

"If I let you touch it once will you stop?" She asked him and I held in my laughter.

"No but it'll help me from trying to touch it while we oare on screen." He said to her and she shook her head.

"You touch it on screen and I'll clock you in the balls got that mister?" She asked him and he looked at her shocked.

"You wouldn't." He said to her.

"Yes I would." She said to him and Mark laughed.

"I told you she had fight." He said and Glen nodded.

"I'll behave for now." He said to her and she looked at him.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are lying?" She asked him.

"That's because he is." Mark said to her and she nodded.

I coudn't help but think that she did belong here. It wasn't hard to see and I think Vince already sees it or he wouldn't be doing such a storyline with her. After all not many women that don't wrestle get storylines like this and everyone knows that. So for Sage to e brought in like this was a huge change and there could only one reason for it. Vince wanted her to stay. "What are you thinking about Jeff?"

"I was just thinking about beating your ass on the PS3 later on." I said to her and she laughed.

"Like I said before I'll tear you a new one." She said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"You have a PS3?" Glen asked with a huge smile.

"I sure do why?" She asked him.

"I have ton of games but a few of the guys destoried my system and I haven't gotten a new one yet. I was thinking we could have gamers night one night real soon. What do you think about that?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I would like that." She said to him and I knew that she just made his week. Glen without gaming makes a grumpy big red machine.

"I hear that Sage Miles is in here. I was wondering if I could talk to her." A female voice said from the doorway and we looked to see Stephanie McMahon standing there with a huge smile.

"Sure no problem we aren't doing our job anyways. It seems that Glen would rather sexually assult me so the change would be great." Sage said to her and we all busted out laughing at Glen's face.

Stephanie tried to look mad but couldn't pull it off with the laughs that were coming from her as she wagged her finger at him. "I wans't I swear."

"You tired to grab my ass." Sage pointed out.

"You offered." He said back to her.

"No I offered if it would make you stop and you told me that it wouldn't now didn't you?" She asked him and we all started laughing harder as Glen huffed and folded his arms across his chest. It was funny to see her hassel him like that.

"Fuck you guys I'm going home." Glen said as he stood up and grabbed his script and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe he just pulled a Cartman." Mark said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I think that he has met his match." Stephanie said as she walked into the room and sat down where Glen had been.

**Ok this isn't as long as I usually do for this story so I'm putting it in as a little teaser. Go to my prfile and vote on the poll about who I should put Sage with so I know where to go. I have four different ways for this story to go so it's your choice. Luv Sin!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Phil...

I watched from my locker room as she walked by and then stopped. She didn't turn around to look at me but I knew that she knew that I was there. It wasn't hard to see that she wanted to say something to me. But she didn't and it surprised me as she took off down the hall. I couldn't let that happen. If I wanted what I had planned to happen she had to fall for my lies. "Uh! Sage can I talk to you for a moment?"

"No." She said without stopping and I looked at her in shock.

"Sage I'm sorry I really am." I said to her and she shook her head. I knew that she was fighting with herself. This was going to be easier then I thought that it was. She wanted to believe that there was something decent in me but anyone that has known me for a while would be able to tall you that I am an asshole.

When she turned aorund and looked at me I fought the shit eating grin that I wanted to show and smiled a soft smile at her. "I know that it must have hurt you to find out that I wasn't going to be a tour guide for you anymore and I'm sorry. I was pissed and took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

When she looked at me and laughed I was taken back. That wasn't what I thought would happen. "Phil we both know that you aren 't who you are playing at right now and that is fine because I don't have to deal with you. You made sure of that. But let's not pile lies onto the reason why you decided not to do it. Let's not pretend that you like me because we both know that you don't and that is fine. But don't think that I am stupid enough to believe your line of shit. I'm not. Now excuse me because I have a promo that I have to get ready for."

Before I could say anything she walked away leaving me in shock and not knowing what they hell I was going to do. "Don't think that you are getting away that easily. I will get you for this."

Jeff...

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Mark asked me and I shrugged.

"You know how Stephanie is when she gets started talking it takes alot to get her to stop. Maybe she is on her way now." I said to him.

"I can't believe that girl. Not many people can do that to me and get away with it but she did and now I'm getting bugged about it." Glen said to us and we just shooked our heads and held in our laughter. Sage was something else all together and that was something that we needed. I could just tell that.

Everyone stopped talking when Sage turned the corner and headed towards us. But the look on her face made me feel like there was something wrong. But before I could say anything about it she saw us and the look completely changed. She didn't want us to know that something had happened. I would be talking to her about it later. I wanted to know what was going on. "Hey guys sorry I'm a little late Stephanie wouldn't stop talking. I like her though. She wants to take me shopping. I told her I didn't have anymore room for anything new. But she insisted. So tomorrow we are going shopping all day is what she told me."

"Dear god girl you don't know how good you are getting it." Mark said to her and she laughed.

"Believe me I know how good I'm getting it. I'm just wondering why I'm getting it so good." She said to us and we all looked at her like she was crazy. There was no way she could see that there was an under lined reason for all this attention. Well, maybe she could after all she was smarter then what we first thought.

"So are we going to do this or not?" She asked and we all laughed.

"Sure are. You remeber you lines don't you?" Glen asked her and she smiled.

"I sure do." She said to him and he nodded.

**Sage looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The look on her face was a mix of excitement and worry. But when she turned around to look at the camera she put on a smile and walked towards the door lf the locker room that she was in. The view cut to the hall and pointed towards the door when a large shadow fell across the frame and stopped. As Sage walked through the door a body walked into frame and they met. Sage fell to the floor and she looked up in surprise and fear when she saw who it was. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." **

**Sage quickly got up off the floor and started to turn away from the man when a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. "Where do you think you are going?" **

**"I have a few people that I need to see. They are telling me what will be happening tonight." She said softly as she looked down at her hands. **

**The hand let go of her and reached under her chin making her look up and the camera followed the view to show that Kane was the one that talking to her. "You are a little too nice for this type of thing. Many will take advantage of that."**

**"I'm not as nice as I look." She said to him and he smiled.**

**"Yes, yes you are." He said before he let her go and she quickly turned around and walked away. The camera stayed on Kane as he smiled an evil smile. "But I'll change that." **

**The camera view faded out and it shut off.**

"Wow on the first go. That is really rare." I said to Mark and he nodded.

"I think that she is very good." Mark said to me as Sage walked towards us.

"So how was it or do we need to do another take?" She asked as she stopped in front of us.

"Nope you did great on the first take. It is rare you know." Glen said from behind her.

"I learned from watching you guys cutting your promos." She said to us and we laughed.

"What it's true." She insisted and we laughed even harder.

"Alright so since Kane has taken an interest in you I will be taking an interest in you just to fuck with him. I will be coming out to the ring while you and Vince are ther introducing you to the fans. That is of course after the promo is shown." Mark said to her and she nodded.

"Do I really have to go out there?" She asked us and we smiled.

"It isn't that bad. Believe me we do it all the time." I said to her and she laughed.

"Yeah you guys are use to it but I'm not." She said to me and I nodded. I would most likely be feeling the same way she is rght now if I were her too.

"There you are Sage are you done with the Promo?" Stephanie asked as she rushed towards us.

"I just got done. Did it great the first time so it seems. So are we heading out to get that coffee now?" Sage asked her and Stephanie laughed as she pulled a cup out from behind her and handed it to her.

"I didn't think that you would be done by now so I went and got it. You told me what you wanted and I got it. Now come on I want you to have a tour. I know the guys haven't taken youa round yet. They haven't even thought about it yet most likely." Stephanie said to her as she wrapped her arm around Sage's arm and started to pull her down the hallway.

"Help me!" Sage mouthed to us and we laughed and shook our heads before they disappeared around the corner.

"It would seem the Ice Princess really likes Sage." Glen said to me.

"I think that she likes her more then she should. I wonder what Hunter would say if he knew that she had a crush on Sage." Mark said and we all laughed.

Sage...

I couldn't believe how fast Stephanie was pulling me down the halls showing me places. I was beginning to get dizy and I knew that I would have to stop her soon. But I didn't have to. "Ave you ever going to let her go?"

"Nope I like her." Stephanie said as Vince came into view and he smiled at me.

"It would seem that almost everyone likes you." He said to me and I blushed.

"I don't know about that I'm just being myself." I said to him and he nodded.

"That is why. Not many people are themselves when they meet someone famous. But you haven't treated anyone differently and that is why they like you so much. You are letting them know that even though they are famous they are just as normal as everyone else. Some haven't known that feeling in a long time." Vince said to me and I nodded.

"What a lot of people don't realize is that it doesn't matter how much money you have you are a person no matter what." I said to him and he smiled.

"We need someone like you around for that." He said to me and I looked at him.

"I'm only here for three months but all you guys are more then welcomed to come and visit me anytime." I said to him and he laughed.

"Let's just say a lot of them will be taking you up on that offer." Vince said before he walked past us and I looked up at Stephanie.

"Why do I have a feeling that you guys aren't going to let me leave without a fight?" I asked her.

"I have no idea but if we get are way there won't be a fight." She said and I shook my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me tell you this right now. The reviews I am getting with this story are great and this is why I am putting up the chapters faster even though I should be packing. Thank you to everyone that has followed this story and has review. You really don't know how much this means to me in this time in my life. I honestly believe that this story is helping me through the distress and upset that is happenng in my life right now. So don't worry I'm not ending this story anytime soon and I plan on doing great things with it. Just remember to vote in my poll so that way you can have something go your way. I will be closing the poll at chapter 20 so I will be able to get her together with whoever has the most votes and just so you know Jeff is in the lead. Thanks again to everyone and know that I love you guys dearly because you all are the reason I am writing right now. Luv Sin!!!**

* * *

Sage...

I finally gotten away from Stephanie and was pulled off by Vickie to get ready to go out to the ring. I really didn't want to go out there but I knew that nothing was going to stop me because it was what my mom wanted and I'm not going to lie it's something that I want too. I just pray that I don't freeze or do something wrong. "Alright Sage we are going to freshen up your make up and then you will be ready to go."

I nodded and sat back in the chair and looked at Vickie she gave me a smile and I returned it. She wasn't as bad as everyone thought she was. Actually off screen she was very sweet and nice. I guess you have to be to be able to play someone so mean. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. Something was wrong I just didn't know what it was but I knew who it was about and I prayed that he didnt try anything with me. He would then know just how hands on I can get and it wouldn't be pretty. I may be nice but even someone sweet can turn on you when they had enough. I know that a few people in my life have learned that.

"Oh there you are we have been looking for you. We were afraid that Stephanie decided that she wasn't going to let it you go and we would have to come to your rescue. But lookie here you are safe and sound in make up with Vickie. Just remember we are going out tonight." Mark said and I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You are two hours too late for that thank you." I said to him and he laughed.

"I bet she had your head spinning by time she was done didn't she?" He asked as he sat behind me and I smiled.

"You have no idea." I said before the make up lady looked at me crossly.

I closed my mouth and looked at her. She smiled and started to apply a new layer to my lips. "I like this color on you. It makes your eyes shine."

I nodded because I really didn't want to make a smart ass comment about I don't wear make up so it really didn't matter to me what color made my eyes shine. I wanted to be nice and that was what I am going to do. It isn't hard for me. But sometimes it is hard to be nice. "So I heard that Phil stopped you in the hall."

"Really I didn't see anyone there when I was talking to him." I said to him and he smiled.

"You didn't hear that did you?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No I just had a feeling that was what the look was about earlier." He said to me and I sighed.

"Leave it alone I tok care of it. He tried to play me and I stopped it before he could. I'm not as stupid as I act." I said to him and he nodded.

"Believe me I found that out." He said to me.

"Good now let's just hope that Phil does." I said to him before the make up lady nodded to me to let me know that she was done with me.

**Vince walked out with a mike as his music played and walked to the ring and got in. When his music ended he put the mike to his lips and smiled. "We all know that the contest to tour with Smack down has been ended and you seen the winner earlier that had a run in with Kane. But now it's time to meet her so everyone please welcome Sage Miles!"**

**Sage walked out to Cherry Pie! She smiled and waved as she walked down the ramp and to the ring. Vince walked to the ropes and sat on the middle on to give her room to get in. The crowd was going crazy as she walked to the middle of the ring and looked around. She then walked over to the other side of the ring and grabbed the mike that the man was holding out for her. As she turned around she smiled at Vince and put the mike to her lips. "Thank you Mr. McMahon you don't know how much of an honor this is for me." **

**Vince smiled to her as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it and shook it as the crowd went off. But before anyone could do anything the lights went out and the sounds of gongs filled the air. Whent he lights came back on Sage was backed into a corner and Vince was knocked out in the middle of the ring. Undetaker was standing in front of her looking down at her. He reached down and grabbed her hand with the mike in it. As he lifted it to his lips he smiled a wicked smile down to her and he eyes got huge.**

**"Well, well look at the little girl that caught my brother's attention. You know that it isn't good to catch his eye but you did anyways. So I'm here to offer you a way out." Taker said into the mike and she started to shake.**

**"See if you want to be able to make it out of this whole you are better off with me." Taker said to her and she looked at him in shock as her mouth fell open.**

**Suddenly Jeff's music hit and he raced out and down to the ring. Taker was in the middle of turning when Jeff plowed into him knocking him away from Sage. Sage quickly ran out of the corner and towards' Vince she gravved his arm and started to pull him to the ropes to get him away from the fighting that was going on in the middle of the ring. Sage watched in horror as Taker got the upper hand and slammed Jeff into the corner she was in moments ago. When Jeff slumped down Taker turned towards her and started to walk towards her. Vince's voice reached her ears as he bent down to grab her. "Run!" **

**Sage quickly slid from the ring and raced up the ramp but the lights went out and all you could hear was Sage's scream. When the lights came back on Sage laid at the top of the ramp and it looked like she was knocked out. Taker was nowhere to be seen. But Kane's music hit and he walked out to where Sage was lying. He looked down and smiled his evil smile. "Mine!"**

**He bent down and grabbed her before he slung her over his shoulder and turned around and walked back to the back. The last thing that was heard before the show went off the air was JR. "Deat god this isn't good at all. Someone needs to find her!"**

Sage...

I opened my eyes and slammed Glen's ass before he put me on my feet. "Hey no fair I didn't even feel on yours."

"Yes you did I felt it. I know you didn't think you were going to get away with that. So how was I?" I asked him and he smiled down at me.

"You did really great Sage. I believe you use to be an actor in one of you lifetimes." He said to me and I laughed.

"Really I was that good?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes you were that good." Mark said from behind me and I jumped.

"Deadman you were really scary out there you know that right?" I asked him as I turned around and looked up at him.

"Oh I know that." He said with a grin and I shook my head.

Jeff...

When i got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist I heard a throat clear and turned around to see a red faced Sage. "They said you were dressed and ready. I should have known that they were playing with me."

"They weren't playing with you they were trying to get at me. So how did you like your first night on Smackdown?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I loved it but afterwards mom called and cussed me out for not calling her and letting me know that it was going to go down that way. She didn't think I would be placed in a storyline." She said to me and I smiled.

"Well, at least she cares enough to scream at you." I said to her.

"Not to be rude or anythig but I think that I'll wait to finish this talk with you after you get dress. Right now I have two asses that I need to kick." She said to me and I smiled because I had a feeling that she wasn't joking.

"Talk to you later then and have fun kicking their asses." I said to her before she turned around and left.

I shook my head and laughed as I heard Mark yelp. Then a few seconds later I heard the same thing from Glen. That girl had them wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. Or maybe she did know it. I don't think much gets passed her. Glen walked intot he room and glared at me as he looked in the mirror. "That girl is a pain in my ass and she knows it too."

"Well, if you didn't give her reasons t be a pain in your ass she wouldn't be." I said to him.

"I was just trying to get you some action you know." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your help for that thank you." I said to him.

"It doesn't hurt to help. Well, I didn't think it would hurt to help but that little girl in there proved me wrong." He said to me and I smiled.

"Yuo call me a little girl one more time and I'll show you pain damn it." She yelled into the bathroom and he looked at me shocked.

"I didn't know that she could hear us." He said to me.

"I think you are going to get another kick in the ass when you go out there." I said to him and he looked at me in horror.

"I'll go through the window. Shit it's too small." He said as he looked at the little window in the wall behind me.

"They do that to make sure that no one can get in and bther anyone." I said to him and he groaned.

"But... that means that I'm going to get another kick to the ass." He said to me and I nodded.

"Woman you kick me in the ass again and I'll bend you over my knee." He shouted out to the locker room.

"You don't have big enough balls for that Glen!!!" She shouted back and he looked at me in shock.

"Why don't my charms work on her?" He asked me and I laughed.

"If that is what you call charms then I don't want to see what the sex is like." I said to him and he gave me a shit eating grin.

"Believe me it's out of this world." He said before he lowered his head and headed towards the door to the locker room.

"If you hear me scream you better not laugh." He said to me and I smiled.

"I wouldn't think of it." I said before he walked out.

"OWE! I"m going to get you for that one little girl! OWE DAMN IT!!!" Glen shouted and I broke out in laughter as I heard Mark's laughter travel to my ears.

"I told you if you called me little girl one more time I was going to show you what pain was didn't I? Well, now you know." She said and I laughed even harder.

"It isn't funny Hardy Boy! Glen shouted into the bathroom as I wiped the tears away that were sliding down my cheeks.

"Oh that was really funny." I called back and I heard him growl.

When I finally walked out of the bathroom Glen was standing in the corner rubbing his ass and Sage was sitting on the bench with a sweet smile on her lips. She was a hell cat and you couldn't even tell. And I think that is why I like her so much. She wasn't someone that was a bitch all the time but she was mean when she had to be. Many would think that she was someone that let everyone walk all over her but we knew better and that was all that mattered. "Are we ready to go?"

"YES!" Glen growled before he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Sage looked at me and winked. "If I wasn't as good as I am I would have jumped your bones in the bathroom but lucky you I decided not to use your body for hours and hours."

I looked at her in shock as she picked up her purse and walked out after Mark. "Maybe I'm not as lucky as you think."


	7. Chapter 7

Sage...

The moment we walked into the club I knew that I shouldn't have come. Many of the divas and superstars were there and they seemed to be waiting on us. "Mark just how many people are we hanging out with tonight?"

Mark looked at me with a smile but didn't answer me as he took my hand and started to pull me through the crowd towards the bar. Jeff had me my other hand and I was pulling him along with us. Just knowing he was there made me think back to the bathroom. Let's just say that I love his ass and I wonder if he is as hung as I think he is.

As we got to the bar Mark pulled me up beside him and looked down at me. "Do shots with me."

"How about a soda?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Shots." He said.

"Soda." I said to him.

Before he could say anything someone pulled me away from him. "How about a dance?"

I smiled as I turned around and looked at Adam. "Hello Adam. A dance sounds great."

"Copeland!!!" Mark growled and Adam laughed as he pulled me away from them.

"I think that you made him mad." I said to him as we got to the dance floor.

"I was more worried about you getting pissed. It looked like he was trying to push you into drinking with him. I don't think that anyone would like to see you mad." He whispered into my ear and I smiled.

"You have no idea." I whispered back.

"After what I heard you say to Phil I have an idea. Do me a favor and stay away from him. I think that he wants to play with you. Believe me it'll be a game that you won't win." Adam said into my ear and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Thank you for the warning. Do me a favor and give him an message. You don't have to tell him I said it. Just tell him I'm not as helpless as I look. I know somethings that would make him hurt in places he didn't know that he had. But I'll take your advice and stay away from him. Now if he keeps popping up that isn't my fault and I will deal with it the way I see best to." I said to him.

"I understand." He said as the song ended and I was pulled away from him.

"My turn!" Rey (or what the hell is his name) said as he spun me around and then dipped me which caused me to laugh.

"If you insist." I said as he brought me back to my feet.

"I do. You really did great tonight." He said to me as a slow song came on and he pulled me closer and we started a rythm to the music.

"Thank you I was scared out of my mind the whole time. I didn't want to mess it up." I said in his ear. It was easier then talking into Adam's ear.

"Well, you did really good and you couldn't tell that was the reason why you were scared when you were." He said to me and I smiled.

"No wonder you wear a mask. You are hot as hell and if you didn't have it on men and women would be throwing themselves at you. I think that I'm about to have a fan girl moment ....... There much better." I said and he laughed.

"Would I have minded the fan girl moment?" He asked huskily in my ear.

"Depends I might have been charged with sexual harrassment or maybe even rape." I said with a laugh.

"Nah, you can't rape the willing. Too bad I'm married though I bet sex with you is wild." He said and I felt myself blush.

"I so must be right or you wouldn't be blushing." He said with a laugh.

"I don't blush damn it. I'm just hot. I need something to drink." I said as I fanned myself with my left hand.

"Come on I'll buy. What are you drinking?" He asked before he started to pull me towards the bar.

"Depends on what soda they have!" I shouted to him.

"What you don't drink?" He shouted back to me.

"Not lately!" I called to him and he nodded.

"So no shots got it!" He called back to me and I smiled. At least everyone wasn't trying to get me drunk.

Phil...

I watched as Rey pulled her to the bar and smiled. I had heard what she said. Too bad she wasn't drinking I could have used that to my advantage. I'll just have to figrure something else out. I had three months so there wasn't a really big rush. I just wanted it done before she left I wanted her to leave here broken and alone. And from the look of it that was going to be hard but I am going to do it. It's time to play Sage and this is a game that you aren't going to win. "Leave her alone."

I spun aorund to see Mark and Glen had been behind me. "I'm not doing anything to her."

"Yuo are watching her every move. And yes we heard about the conversation in the hall earlier. Lose interest before we make you." Mark growled and I laughed.

"I don't have an interest in her. I told her I was sorry and she didn't believe me. Too bad it's her lost." I said to him.

"And it's going to stay that way." Mark said and Glen nodded. They then walked past me and headed towards Sage. I didn't have to look to know that. I had a feeling they just made my plans a million times harder but me I like a challenge.

"Time for me to call it a night." I muttered before I finished my water down Pepsi and headed to the door.

Sage...

The moment that Rey ( as he insisted I call him) looked behind me I knew who was there without looking. "We have been looking everywhere for you little girl."

"Didn't you learn from Glen's pain not to call me a little girl?" I asked him as I turned around on the stool.

"No?" I asked him sweetly before I hit him in the gut and he doubled over. "DON'T call me a LITTLE GIRL!"

"Got it!" He gasped out and I nodded before I turned back to my soda.

"Damn girl you have got a mean left hook." Mark said a few minutes later as he sat down beside me.

"Sorry about that. There's a reason I don't like to be called a little girl." I said to him softly.

Mark put his hand on mine and I looked at him. "It's ok."

"No it's not." I said to him before I looked away.

I looked down at my watch and sighed. "I need to get to bed. I have a very busy day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Sure thang baby girl." Let's go." Glen said from behind me.

"You guys don't have to go. I can see my way back." I said to them.

"Vince would kill us if we didn't see you to your hotel room door." Mark said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait where is Jeff? I haven't seen him since Adam stole me away from you guys." I asked Mark and he looked behind me to the dance floor.

I turned and spotted him right away with some blond on the dance floor. It surprised me that I was actually upset about it. I have no right to fell like that after all I'm not looking for a man while I am here. Plus it's only been a day since I met him well almost. "Good for him. Let's not ruin his fun. Let's go."

"I'll take you out to lunch next week in California. You'll love my wife and I know that she will love you too." Rey said before he pulled me into a hug.

"I would really like that." I said before I pulled away and took's glen hand. He helped me down and I smiled to him.

"Let's get you to the hotel so you can rest." He said to me and I nodded.

Phil...

I looked around the room and smiled as I made my way to the bags with a shit eating grin. As I looked through them I knew that this girl had a different aray of clothes than any other girl that I know. But I could tell what clothes were her favorite because they were faded and looked well worned. I grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and brought them up to my nose. I then inhaled and smiled. They smelt just like her. A scent of vanilla and jasmine. A scent that has me as hard as can be right now.

"I smiled a wicked smile as I refolded the jeans and put them back before I grabbed a pair of thongs that were right beside them. I stuffed them into my pocket. She shouldn't miss them I saw tons of thongs in her other bags. But I wonder why they weren't in the other bags though. I shrugged before I zipped up the bag and headed back to the door. That was when I spotted the picture on the stand by the bed. I walked over and picked it up.

The woman in the picture looked just like Sage but was a little older. It must be her mother. That was when I realized that I know her weakness. But I didn't know if I could use it or not. I may be an asshole but I'm not cold hearted. I put the picture back and turned off the light and headed towards the door.

Jeff...

After I got off the dance floor I went looking for Sage but couldn't find her or the guys. So I went to the bar. "Looking for Sage?"

I looked over and saw Rey looking at me. "Yeah have you seen her?"

"Mark and Glen took her back to the hotel." He said tome and I sighed. I had hoped to dance with her.

"Why didn't they get me?" I asked him.

"Sage saw you were having fun with that blond and she said not to." Rey said and I lowered my head and sighed. I hoped that she didn't think anything was going on between the blond and me. I was just being nice so Morrison could get some action from her friend.

"I think she likes you Jeff." Rey said to me.

"She isn't looking for a man. She made that clear." I said to him.

"Just because she isn't looking doesn't mean she won't find one. After all love happens when you aren't looking. Just wait and you'll see." Rey said to me.

"I dont know she is only here for three months." I said to him.

"Well, let me put it this way. If you don't make a move I know others are more then willing to so do. If I wasn't married I know that I would." Rey said to me.

"Like who?" I asked him.

"Adam." He said to me and I looked at him in surprise. It was rare for Adam to like someone like Sage. She was too nice but it looks like it's not so rare after all.

"Thanks for telling me." I said to him.

"No problem that girl is so sweet." He said before he stood up and left.

Sage...

The moment I walked intot he room and turned on the light I knew that something was up. I looked around the room. I didn't see anythign wrong until I spotted my bags. There were switched around and out of place. "Someone has been in here."

"How do you know?" Mark asked as he walked intot he room.

"I always arrange my bags by size. I'm a little OCD about it. Look at them." I said to him as I walked towards them.

"Don't touch them. Glen get a security guard here now." Mark said and Glen disappeared from the door way.

"I think I know who did it." I said to him as I glared at half opened bag on top. "They left a note."

"Don't touch it!" Mark growled and I nodded as he walked towards me.

* * *

**I may have spelled a few words wrong but I have no spell check I am using the document manager on this site until I get to Oklahoma. I hope you like this chapter. I will try to get a few more chapters up before I leave on the bus. So hold out as long as you can. Luv Sin!!! This will be ending the first day and I will be picking up in the next chapter a few days later but don't worry you will find out what the note says and who they think did it. Luv Sin!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff...

I walked out of hotel room and saw Sage walking out of her's. Mark and Glen were right behind her. Every since the first night they have become her body guards. I still felt bad about not benning there when they found out that someone had been in her room. We all thought that it was Phil but we had no proof on that and the hote didn't help us euther because it was typed out.

_Note..._

_Sage,_

_Get lost! Don't need or want you here and Im not the only one. You shouldn't have won the contest and if you stay your life will become hell._

Jeff...

When Sage looked up and saw me she smiled. "Good you are up I was about to come and wake you up."

"Why?" I asked her and she smiled even bigger at me.

"Vince is sending you, MArk, Glen and Rey plus me to California today and I wanted you to have enought time to get ready. We already got your ticket." She said and I smiled because she was the one telling me and to me that meant that she wanted me to come and she wasn't mad at me for not being there.

"How long do I have to pack?" I asked her and Mark sighed.

"You have about an hour." He said and I nodded.

"But if you hurry up you can come to lunch with us and go from there to the airport with us." Sage said to me and I heard Mark grunt. I had a feeling that he was mad at me for not being there that night.

"Give me five minutes." I said before I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

Sage...

I turned around and looked at Mark. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing why?" He asked me and I glared at him.

"Then why are you being an asshole to Jeff? I'm the one that made the decision to not tell him we werre leaving so stop treating him like it was his fault there was someone in my room. We all know who it was and it isn't his fault that we can't prove it." I said to him and he lowered his eyes.

"It's alright deadman just stop being so overprotective. I can take care of myself you know." I said to him and he looked at me.

"I know but I like taking care of you. It's like you are my little sister." He said to me and I smiled warmly at him.

"Honestly I'm glad you aren't my real older brother because I know I would die a vrigin. And that wasn't anything I ever wanted. But I'm glad to meet you guys. I really am." I said to him and he smiled down at me.

"I think you need to marry Glen and make him settle his ass down." Mark said to me and I laughed.

"I would kill him in a week and you know that." I said to him and he laughed.

"I'd help you hide the body." He said to me and this time it was my turn to laugh.

"Hey, I'm right here damn it." Glen growled and I looked at him.

"We know and we love you too." I said to him and he laughed.

"Yeah and you just said you would kill me in a week." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That would be because you wouldn't be able to keep you dick in your pants and you would have me in bed all day everyday. We would lose the house and you wouldn't ever wrestle because I would tie you up and have wild, freaky animal like sex with you all the time. How does that sound?"I asked him and he actually blushed and looked away from me.

"And when did you become a pervert?" Jeff asked from behind me.

"I always was but I have to be comfortable around you to show it." I said to him as I turned around and looked at him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Let's do it." He said before we headed towards the elevators.

Vince...

"Did you find out if it was Phil that was in her room that night?" I asked Shane and he looked at me.

"Whoever it is, is the same height but I can't see his face. The hoodie was hiding it and whoever it is wore gloves and nothing that could prove that it was Phil. We don't even know if it was a guy. The only fingerprints that were found were jeff's, Phil's and hers. She said that Phil and JEff helped with her bags at the airport and the hotel. But whowever it was stole somethign very personal from her bags." Shane said with a blush.

"What would that be?" I asked him and he got redder.

"A pair on thongs that she made. On the front of them say WWE forever and on the thong part it said WWE." Shane said as his face got redder and redder. Stephanie was trying not to laugh at him and I found myself holding back a grin. It takes a lot to make my son turn red.

"Mark and Glen are taking turns staying the night with her. The don't let her leave their sight unless it's with Rey or Jeff. Adam has tried to steal her away but they won't let him. I honestly think that she is getting mad at them but with them there we know that nothing is going to happen to her." Stephanie said to me and I nodded.

"They are all staying with Rey this week. Plus they are leaving today if I'm right they should be leaving any minute." I said to them and they looked at me surprised.

"This has never happened before with our other contests. What are we going to do now?" Stephanie asked me.

"I have it from good sources that Phil wants to play with Sage. I don't know what it means but I know that it isn't good. But we are going to make sure it isn't going to happen." I said to them and they nodded.

Why don't Hunter and Shawn come to Smackdown for a while? Six are always better then four." Stpehanie said to me and I nodded.

"Make it happen after Sunday." I said to them and she nodded.

"We have to make sure this doesn't leak out to the press. Sage said that she wouldn't say a word and I believe her." I said to them and they nodded.

"Dad this isn't going to help our plan if it keeps happening and we all know that." Stephanie said to me.

"Look Sage doesn't know this and I don't want her to know this. The reason I picked Sage was because of her mother. Yes what she has been doing is amazing. But I know her mother and I made a promise to her a long time ago. She asked asked me to fufill it now. Sage's mother is dying. She doesn't have six months but she doesn't want Sage to hopes to be dead before she comes back." I said to them as I looked between them.

Stephanie looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Sage has a right to know."

"We can't tell her. Do you know how this woud destroy her to know that her mom sent her away so she could die? This girl quit her dream job and devoted her life to helping her mother get better. She has watched her mother go from better to worse to better to worse and back again and again. She will breakdown and go off the deep end if she found out." I said to her.

"We don't have the right to hold tis from her. Can you see what would happen if she found out that we knew the whole fucking time? She would hate us and she wouldn't ever want to work here. How would she be able to trust us?" Stephanie asked me.

"That is why we are going to make sure that she doesn't find out." I said to her and she sighed.

Sage...

I was looking around the airport when I was lifted off my feet and tirled around in a circle. "You must be the girl that needs saving from Taker and Kane!"

"Correction they are the ones that need to be saved from me." I said as I was placed back on my feet.

I spun around to see Matt Hardy looking at me. "I'm Matt Hardy the good looking brother."

"Yes you are." I said to him and he smiled which just happened to take my breath away.

"Sage Miles." I said as he took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you Sage." He purred down to me and I felt my face heat up. This wasn't good I was already thinking about going after Jeff I didn't need to be feeling his brother too. That just couldn't happen and I know that.

"You are the one that takes care of your mom aren't you?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'm very happy to meet someone that isn't selfish. Most people only care about themselves." He said to me.

"She isn't most people. She is herself and that is all she is, that is good enough for her and us." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. The look that came to Matt's face confused me because it looked like he was pissed off but understanding at the same time. I didn't know what to think about that and it worried me.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Jeff." I said to him and I felt him chuckle.

"I know." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Does this mean that we can head to my house now? I wold like to see my wife sometime soon." Rey said from behind us and I laughed.

"Let's get Matt's bags first." I said to him.

"I already got them." Matt said as I looked down to see three bags at his feet.

"I feel so selfish I have like ten bags." I muttered and Jeff laughed. "Blame it on Stephanie. You went from four to ten because of her. You know we can send the stuff you get and are given to your house right?" Mark said to me as we made our way towards the door.

"No I didn't know that." I said to him and he smiled.

"Now you do. We'll help you out there because from what I hear from Shaen is Stephanie believes she has found her favorite shopping buddy in you. So, I have a feeling that Stephanie is going to keep kidnapping you a lot." He said and I looked my eyes.

"Great! More Shopping!" I said with a shutter and they all laughed.

"But before we do that I believe that I can remember you promising us a bikini fashion show. Don't you guys remember that?" Glen asked around and I looked down as the others nodded.

"None of you should remember that we were trashed!" I insisted. "You can't hold me to that."

"Oh but we can and we are." Jeff said before he picked me up and threw me over his left shoulder.

"Put me down Rainbow!" I shouted and he laughed before he took off running.

I'm so going to make him feel the pain Mark and Glen already know and I'm going to do it as soon as he puts me on my feet. "Why do I have a feeling that you are plotting to hurt me?"

"I would never do that Jeff after all you are my favorite you know." I said to him sweetly.

"Mark and Glen taught me not to trust that tone. I think that I;ll keep a hold of you for a little while." He said before he stopped running.

I took a deep breth and let my arms fall past my head hopefully it'll help protect my head. I aimed a hard kick to his gut and was rewarded with going sideways to the ground as he fell to his knees. "They were right." I told him.

"Damn I like her she is totally sassy and spunky." Matt said as I rolled onto my back and sat up.

I glared at Jeff as he wrapped his arms around his gut and glared at me. "That was mean Sage!"

"I told you to put me down." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah Jeff she told you to put her down." Matt chimed in and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Phil...

The little bitch and her merry band of men were gone and that pissed me off. I went through a lot of trouble to get my seat on the plane next to hers and now it was for nothing. I was pissed. I growled as I took out the thongs that I took and brought them to my nose. As I inhaled there was a knock on my door. I quickly shoved them under my pillow. "Hold on!"

I walked to the door and opened it. Shane walked in and looked at me. "I know it was you that broke into Sage's room."

"I have no idea what you are talkign about." I said to him.

"Don't try to play me because I'm the mater at games. I'm just here to let you know that you don't stop you game I'll make sure that you not only lose your belt but you'll never get another shot at another belt for the rest of your carreer. This girl doesn't need or deserved it. She hasn't done anythin to you and you know it. I think that is why you are doing this. She didn't fall for your shit and you didn't get to fuck her. The straight edge my ass. Could you imagine what you fans would think if they knew about all the shit that you really do? I can and I would love to see that happen. Maybe I'll just let it slip to the dirt sheets." "Shane growled at me with a sneer.

I wanted to hit him but I forced my anger donw and looked at him. I knew then that my game plan was fucked." I'll stop."

"Make sure you do. She has enough on her plate." Shane said as he walked to the door. "Oh and give her the thongs back!" He said before he walked out and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell did her mean by thata?" I asked myself.

Vince...

"I pray I'm doing the right thing Linda." I said to her softly.

"You are doing what she asked. Sage won't fault you for that believe me it isn't in her." Linda said as she started rubbing my shoulders.

"I know but I feel like I am helping destory her life." I said to her.

"We will help her build a new life. That's all we can do. He mother is going to die either way. We can't stop that." Linda said to me and I nodded because I knew that she was right. I just hope Sharon didn't break her promise and tell Sage.

"Come on honey lets go to lunch." Lind said softly as she took my hand.

Sage...

Jeff is being cranky and I can't blame him after all I was the one that had on steel toe boots when I kicked him in the gut. But it wasn't my fault after all he was the one that wouldn't put me down. "Come on Jeff! I'm sorry that I forgot I had on steel toe boots!" I whined as I sat down across from him.

He got up, walked over to me, looked down at me and smiled. "I'll forgive you if you do the bikini fashion show for us!"

At that I got up pushed him out of the way and left the room. "Sage, come on! Sage you know it's fair!"

"Fuck off Hardy!" I growled to him loudly as I walked up the stairs.

I walked to my room I will be staying in for a week and opend the door. I walked in and went to shut the door but there just happened to be a shoe in the way. I looked up and saw Matt smiling at me. "I heard Fuck and Hardy in the same sentences and thought I would come offer my asistance!"

I couldn't help but shake my head and smiled. Then I got a wicked idea and looked at him. "I guess I'll just have to use then huh?" I asked him before I pulled him inot the room and slammed the door shut.

Jeff...

It's been about ten minutes since Sage left mad and I felt bad about it because I knew that this was all my fault. I was the one that wouldn't put her down. She even got a big bruise on her side from the fall to the ground. "Great now I have to say sorry."

As I made my way up the stairs I heard giggles and moans and thought that it was Rey and his wife. But when I got to the door of Sage's room I heard her moan. "Damn Matt you got he spot!"

I opened the door and pushed it so hard that it hit the wall behind it and they both looked up in shock. I stood ther shocked to see Matt straddling Sage's jean clad ass with a bottle of oil in his hands with sage laying below him with no shirt on. But she had a bikini top on so it wasn't as bad as it first looked. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Matt glared at me and I walked further into the room. "This is your fault little brother. If you hadn't upset Sage I wouldn't have asked her if there was anything I could do to make her feel better and I wouldn't be like this right this moment. So I blame you."

"Sorry." I said.

"I know you are now apologize to her." Matt said as he got up and off of Sage.

Sage sat up and grabbed a towel to wrap around her but I saw the bruis and a scar before she did. It made me feel even worse. "Can we get a minute alone?" I asked him.

It's up to Sage." He said to me.

"It's fine." Sage said softly.

Matt nodded before he wied his hands off on another towel and headed towards the door. When he left he closed the door behind him. "I thought that you two were having sex."

"Whould I take that as an insult? After all I just met your brother a few hours ago. I didn't fuck you, Mark or asshole after just meeting you did I?" Sage asked me as she crossed her arms. I could tell that I made her mad and that wasn't a good thing.

"No you didn't." I said to her.

"Then you should have known better then that." She said before she turned around and walked to the windows in her room.

I didn't know what to say. I could tell I was upsetting her and I didn't know why. There was something going on . "Are you ok Sage?"

"No. My mom didn't sould right on the phone when she called and I'm worried about her. I really miss her too." Sage said to me and I walked over to her.

I pulled her back into my chest and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Her hands came up and she started to trace the roots tattooon my left arm. I liked it when she did that. I don't even think she knows that she is doing it. "We need to get your mind off of it so go get changed we are going for a swim."

"Anything to see me in a bikini!" She said to me.

"Well, I would say go naked but Rey has kids." I said to her and she slapped my arm.

"Tell me Mr. Hardy are you always such a pervert?" She asked me.

"Only with you." I whispered in her ear before she turned around in my arms and looked at me.

"Why am I so special?" She asked me.

"Because you honestly don't know how special you are. Because you deserve anything and everything that you want but if you had it you would give it away to someone that needed it more then you." I said to her and she smiled a shy smile.

"So waht are you going to do to get my mind off my mom?" She asked and I looked at her before I lowered my lips to hers in a heated kiss.

* * *

**Oh my god Jeff kissed Sage! I wonder how she is going to take that. I wonder if anyone saw! l also wonder what Phil is going to do now. After all does he want to risk the belt and his carreer like that? What will Hunter and Shawn bring into the mix of everything? And will the others find out about that heated kiss? God I know I am so mean leavinf it like this but I just couldn't help it. Hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it. Can't wait to see what you guys think about this chapter. Review and vote on my poll before I close it!!! Love Sin!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Phil...

I know what I told Shane but I also know that there is no way that I was going to stop. No I can't. God this girl is getting to me like no other and I don't know why. I need to find this out. I need to make her pay and I want to fuck her before I destory her. Those three things were all that mattered to me now and I knew that it wasn't a good thing. Never before have I had no control over my thoughts like now and I hate it because it's all about her. It had to stop and there was only one way for me to stop it and that is to do something about it. "This isn't over by a long shot."

"What isn't?" Adam asked from behind me and I spun around.

"Nothing just thinking out loud." I said to him and I could see that he didn't believe me.

"We all know what you are up to and none of us are going to let it fly. You should know that. We don't treat our fans like this." Adam said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"You should really mind your own Adam after all how do you even know that she is your fan?" I asked him and he smiled a shit eating grin.

"Because I just happen to know that Sage has a tattoo down her right leg that says Rated-R Superstar. She showed it to me. Only a true fan would do that and you should know that by now." He said to me and I choked down my reply. She had them all thinking that she was such a sweet heart. She had them thinking so highly of her well I'm going to change that. I just added that to my list.

I didn't say anything as I grabbed my bags and headed to the lobby doors. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. It seems all they can talk about is Sage. Well soon they'll be talking about how fake she is. I'm going to make sure of it.

Sage...

I looked out the window as I grabbed my cell and called Vin. "Hey shortie what's going on?"

"I'm in California and wondering how long it will take you to get to your favorite diner." I said to him and he laughed.

"I'll be there in ten. I'm going to get Val. I know he would kill me if I don't take him." He said to me.

"See you then sexy." I said to him and he snorted.

"See you then." He said to me before we hung up.

"Can I help you miss?" The waitress asked me and I looked over at her.

"I'm waiting for my friends but I would like a sweet ea please." I said to her and she nodded before she walked away to get my drink.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. Since yesterday I have stayed away from everyone including Jeff. After that kiss I ran out of the room and took a long walk. When I had gotten back Jeff and Matt were no longer there. Mark, Glen and Rey all asked me what was going on but I didn't want them to know what happened so I didn't tell them. I had lied and said I was worried aobut the person that had been in my hotel room. They seemed to believe it so they let it go.

Jeff has been callign my cell phone almost every hour since he woke up this morning and I still haven't answered his call. I knew that it was hurting him but he had to realize that can't happen. I'm not looking for a man. I can't afford one in my life right now and I knew that. When I went home it would be all about mom again and that ruins any relationship I have tried to have since I moved back home. I didn't want that to happen between me and Jeff. How do I know that it's a relationship that he wants? Everyone that has talked to me about Jeff has said the same thing. He was looking to settle down and have a life with a great woman. He didn't want just sex. Don't get me wrong that all sounds great but I know that he wouldn't be able to handle it no matter what he says.

The waitress sat the sweet tea in front of me and I smiled up to her softly. "Are you ok Miss?"

"Yes thank you for asking though." I said to her before I took a sip of tea.

"If you need anything just ask for me and I'll get it for you." She said before she walked away.

"Can you take that kiss away?" I asked myself softly before two large shadows fell over me. I looked up and instantly got happy when I saw Vin and Val looking down at me. I got up and rushed into Val's arms and he hugged me tightly.

"There you are Sugar. I thought that Vin was going crazy there for a moment." Val said to me and I laughed into his chest.

"I'm so glad that you guys came." I said as I stepped back and went to Vin.

"We are glad that you are here. Now all we got to do is keep you here." Vin said as he looked down at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Not going to happen and you should know that."

"I know but I can dream can't I?" He asked me and I giggled before I slid back into the booth. Val slid in beside me and Vin sat in front of us.

"So why did you sound so upset when you called me?" Vin asked me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I didn't." I said to him.

"I know you well enough to know when you sound upset. So what is going on?" He asked me.

"I don't think I should tell you." I said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me get val to tickle it out of you. We both know that he will do it." He said to me and I slid further away from Val.

"Fine." I said when val went for my side.

"Jeff Hardy kissed me yesterday and I really really enjoyed it." I said to them and they both started to laugh.

"It's not funny damn it. I can't afford a relationship right now and you know that. I have to be able to take care of my mom and I wouldn't be able to do that if I was in a relationship with Jeff. He would want to keep me at his side and I know that. I wouldn't be able to do that." I told them and they both shook their heads.

"Your mom would beat you senseless if she heard you talking like that. She is doing great Sage. You and her have told us that. Maybe it's time that you think about yourself for a change?" Vin asked me and it was my turn to sigh.

"I can't damn it. She is my world and you know that." I said to him and he looked at Val for help.

"Maybe it's time to make your world about you instead of her?" Val said tome and I looked away from them both and out the window.

"You just don't get it do you? Two years. It's been two years since I have even thought about sex let alone have it. That is what is really scaring me because everytime I see or hear him I think about tearing his clothes off and raping him right in front of anyone there. That isn't good and you know that." I said to them and I knew they were looking at me shocked.

"You haven't had sex in two years?" Val asked me softly.

"No I haven't." I said to him and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"That just means that when it happens it's going to be really good for you. It's nothing to be ashamed of and you know that." He said to me before he pulled me into his side and hugged me.

"That's the problem I want it to happen and I want it to happen with him. But I know that he wants more from me then sex. If it was just sex I wouldn't mind but it's not." I said to them and they both shook their heads.

"It wouldn't be just sex for you either. You aren't like that. You have to feel something to take it that far and we know that much about you." Vin said as he grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it.

I smiled at them and nodded. "This is why I didn't whip your asses for that bet. I knew we would be great friends."

"Come on you and I both know that you enjoy touching our bodies." Vin said with a wink.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't after all it's not all the time that you have to amazingly hot best friends and get to touch them all the time." I said to him and he laughed.

"Does that mean I can get you into my bed tonight?" He asked me and I shook my head and looked at Val.

"Sorry I promise Val I'll sleep with him first." I said and Vin started to pout.

"When was that? Val asked me in surprise.

"Hou are so cute when you are confused you know." I said to him and he laughed.

Jeff...

I just don't understand it. She won't even tlak to me. We need to talk about it. We have to get it out in the open so this doesn't ruin everything. But she is freezing me out and from what I hear she hasn't spoke to the others since last night. Mark and Glen didn't know what happened and for the first time in my life I was glad about that because I have a feeling if they knew I would be dead. "Who are you calling now?"

"Sage." I said to Matt.

"Didn't you just call her five minutes ago?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said as her phone went straight to voice mail.

"What is going on Jeff?" Matt asked as he sat on the other bed and looked at me.

I closed my cell and looked at him. "I kissed Sage yesterday and she ran from me. Now she isn't even talking to me. She is freezing me out."

The look on my brother's face wasn't surprise but confusion. "What Matt?"

"I dont' understand it she seems to really like you. I don't know why she would be freezing you out." He said to me and I looked at him confused.

"We talked while I was rubbing her back. She really seemed beyond crazy for you and I thought that you two would hook up. I haven't seen you act this way with anyone in a while. I knew that you were feeling her when you were telling me aobut her on the phone before I met her." Matt said to me.

"It's more then that and I don't know how it became like this so fast. All I know is when I see her my body burns, my heart beats wildly and I feel like I'm a teenager again. I haven't felt like this before with any other girl." I said to him and he smiled.

"Then we will just have to make her see that you two are meant to be. Give her a few days. If she doesn't talk to you after that corner her and make her." Matt said to me and I nodded.

"I'll try." I said to him.

Mark...

"What the hell is going on around here?" I asked Glen and he looked at me.

"Something happened between Jeff and Sage. I just know it." He said to me.

"And how do you know that?" I asked him.

"I heard him telling his brother." Glen said to me and I shook my head.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"They kissed." Glen said to me and I looked at him surprised.

"When?" I asked him.

"Had to be last night because we aren't the only ones she isn't talking to. She hasn't seen or spoke to him since she rushed out for that walk." He said to me and I nodded.

"Well looks like we have to make this right now don't we?" I asked him.

"No we have to stay out of it and let it work itself out. This has nothing to do with us." Glen said to me and I sighed. I knew that he was right but I was worried. Sage was innocent compared to Jeff and I knew that if he hurt her I would be dealing out a lot of pain to him. But I know that he feels her. It isn't hard to see that when they are together and talking. They flirt all the time and can't seem to keep their hands off each other.

"Fine but if she doesn't talk to us when she gets back from see Vin and Val then I'm kicking his ass." I said to him and he nodded.

Vince...

I looked at the phone in shock. Phil wasn't taking heed to the warnign my son gave him and it was beginning to piss me off. He wasn't going to ruin this but I didn't know how to stop him. I couldn't strip him from his title without a wrestling reason and he knew that. Then a smile hit my lips and I knew just what I was going to do. This was going to be good and I knew it. It was time to show Phil that he wasn't the only superstar that could be champion. Hunter would be taking care of him. And I was going to make it personal. When it's personal to Hunter he destroys them. That was what I wanted.

"Hey dad I just found out that Sage knows Vin Diesel and is at lunch with him right now." Shane said as he walked into the room.

"And how did you find that out?" I asked him.

"Mark." He said as he sat down.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"You know how Raw gets all the big stars well maybe it's time for Smackdown to get some too." Shane said to me and I smiled. I like just where this was going.

"Go on." I said to him as I sat back in my chair.

"Well, Sage is bring Vin and Val over to Rey's for a pool party and I am thinking that we have her ask them to come to the show I'll set it up where they have ring side tickets." Shane said to me and I nodded.

"Make it happen." I said to him and he smiled.

"I sure will." He said as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Oh and dad Stephanie is really getting upset about this Sage thing and I think that you need to speak to her or she might tell her." He said to me before he left.

Sage...

When I walked inot the house with Vin and Val behind me I knew that there was something going on. I didn't know what it was until I saw Mark, Glen and Rey with their arms folded and staring at Jeff with muder on their mind. "Um am I interrupting anything?"

All four of them looked at me shock and then over my shoulder to see Vin and Val looking at them. "No not at all. Honestly we didn't think you were coming back."

"I wouldn't do that to you guys." I said as I hopped on Glen's lap and looked at Mark. "You should have known better then that."

"Does this mean you are finally going to wear a bikini?" Mark asked me and I smiled.

"Yes Mark I will finally wear a bikini just for you." I said to him and he smiled.

"Good." He said as I shook my head.

"Everyone this is Vin and Val. Vin, Val this is Mark Calloway aka The Undertaker, Glen Jacobs aka Kane, Rey, Jeff and hey where is your brother Jeff?" I asked as I looked around for Matt.

"Right here." Matt said as he walked into the room wearing a pair of swim shorts.

"You know what I just realized? There are too many men and not enough females here. I need more females!!!" I said as I stood up and Mark laughed.

"The Divas should be here any minute. Why don't you go get changed and so will we. I'll show Vin and Val here to the room they can change into." Mark said and I nodded.

"Fine but if you guys laugh at me when Icome down I'll be kicking asses damn it!!!" I said before Iw alked out of the room so they couldn't say anything. I was so glad the kids weren't there. They were at their grandmother's house for a few days.

"Oh there you are Sage. I was wondering if you needed to talk about anything." Melissa Rey's wife asked me from the top of the stairs.

"No I have a feeling everyone knows already." I said to her and she smiled.

"Then how about I borrow a bikini then I want to blow Rey's mind." She said to me and I nodded.

"Now that won't be a problem I have one that will look great on you." I said to her as I made my way towards her.

"Then let's go." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled my up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to my room.

Jeff...

Vin and Val kept staring at me and then talking quietly to each other. I didn't know what it was about but I had a feeling they knew aobut what happened between Sage and I. I just prayed they didn't kill me because they looked like they could. "So..."

They both looked at me and smiled. "You are lucky you know. Sage don't like very many guys and to be able to kiss her and not get hit is a goal that I have been trying for since I met her five years ago."

"So you think she likes me?" I asked them and they laughed.

"Believe me if you don't know that then you are crazy. Just don't push her she had enough of that from others. Let her decide that it's what she wants because she is close to doing it." Vin said to me and I nodded.

"See I told you little brother." Matt said as he walked over to me.

"Shit I need to get changed." I said as I looked down at the jeans and tank I had on.

"Yeah you do." Matt said and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**I know that this is getting good and it seems that I can't sleep without waking up to write the next chapter and I might put up another chapter later but I don't know yet. I hope you like it and don't hate me for the kiss reaction. It's going to get better soon because I have decided that at chapter fifteen I will be stopping the poll and will be making sure the winner gets together with Sage. Let's hope it's still going to be Jeff. So vote so you can get what you want. Luv Sin!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter for a little while. I will be leaving tomorrow on a bus to Ok and when I get there I will be busy unpacking for a few days and getting everything that I need. I know that this is going to make some of you mad and I'm sorry aobut that but I will get back to this story as soon as I can so until then enjoy this. Luv Sin!!! This chapter is going to be a little short.**

* * *

Sage...

Melissa and I tried on almost all my bikinis before we decided on the one that we wanted. I combinded two bikinis the top being black and purple. The bottms were purple with black skulls all over them. They were boy shorts and fit me very well. "You look great."

"So do you. That shiney red bikini looks great and it really sets your skin tone off." I said to her.

"Honestly I have never worn a thong bikini before so this is new for me." She said and I smiled.

"You said that you wanted to blow his minf so you are going to do it." I said to her as I handed her my red robe before I put on my black one.

"Why do we need these?" She asked me as I put mine on and tied it.

"We want them to wonder what we are wearing. We got to make it good because the divas are already in the pool." I said as I looked out my window.

"Then let's do it right then." She said as she linked arms with me and began to pull me out of the room.

I sighed as she pulled me out of the room and down the hall. "Why do I have a feeling that you are enjoying this?"

"What you aren't?" She asked me as we rushed down the stairs.

"No I don't like pool parties." I stated truthfully.

"You are so going to love this one." She said to me as we headed to the kitchen and out the back door.

Jeff...

The moment Melissa pulled her out the door I saw her. It was weird because she looked scared. I didn't understand why. After all she already met all of us. "Why in the world are you two wearing robes?"

"We couldn't decide which ones to wear so we decided robes will be fine. After all we are friends I don't think any of them will mind seeing some flesh." Melissa said to her husband as her and Sage played with the ties of their robes.

"Well, take them off." Matt said to them and Rey punched him in his arm. Sage and Melissa untied the robe and held it together before the looked at each other and let them fall to the floor.

Every man around them groaned in disappointment when they saw that they both had a bikini on. I know that I did but only because Sage wasn't naked. "Damn it I thought I was finally going to ger to see Sage naked.

"Never going to happen Vin you might as well get use to that." Sage called to him and he gave her the middle finger.

"Bite my ass." She called to him and he smiled an evil smile.

"Don't you even think about it Vin. Vin! I swear you bite my ass I will whip yours." Sage growled as she backed away from the advancing Vin.

Sage turned around and dove itno the pool before Vin could grab her. He smiled down at her before he jumped on behind her. She swam as fast as she could to the otherside but yelped when she stopped. Vin came up behind her and smiled a shit eating grin at her as her hands disappeared under the water. The look on Sage's face made the smile diappear as she paddled towards him. "You told me to Sage."

"She told you not to Vin." Val called out to him before Sage dove down and the water around Vin started to bubble as he tried to get away. "Sage no!'

A few seconds later Sage came up with Vin's short in her hand and a shit eating grin on her mouth. "I told you not to bite me Vin.

The divas started to dive under andSage laughed as Vin's hnds went under the water to cup himself. "This is what you get."

She swam to the ladder and got out with his shorts in her hands. "Sage please give me back my shorts."

"You want them then come and get them." She said as she held them out with two fingers as she walked away from the pool.

"Get them Val." Vin called to his friend.

"Hell know I'm not in the water so if she does that to me everyone gets to see." Val said to him.

"Asshole." He said and we all laughed as Sage rolled her eyes.

"Sage please give me back my shorts." Vin said to her.

"Only if you and Val come to Smackdown taping night after next." She said to him and he sighed.

"Of course." He said to her and she smiled as she threw them at him but Michelle grabbed them and raced away from the pool.

"That isn't my fault." Sage said with a laugh.

Phil...

She wasn't at the hotel and that was pissing me off. That meant she was somewhere so I wouldn't get a hold of her. Well, that isn't going to stop me. I will get to her and I will make her leave. I know that everyone thinks that I am being stupid but I know that she has to go. They will understand. And when they do they will realize that I was right. "Hey Phil you going to the pool party at Rey's house?"

"Why is he having a party?" I asked Chris as he made his way up to me.

"Oh you don't know. Sage is staying with him for the week and he wants to throw her a party." He said to me and I smiled.

"Give me ten minutes I'll be ready to follow you there." I said to him and he nodded as I took off towards my room.

I knew then what I was going to do. I just knew what would make her go and I was going to get it. It's time to play Sage be prepared to lose.

Sage....

I couldn't believe how much fun I was having tonight but I knew that something was off. I just hoped that he didn't feel it too. No I still haven't really talked to him and I miss talking to him. I knew that I had to do something aobut this. I had to make him see why this can't happen between us. I will do that after the party. I wouldn't ruin it by doing that. "How about a dance?"

"Adam I didn't know you were here. I would love to dance." I said to him before he pulled me out of my seat and lead me towards the pool.

"So tell me why Jeff is looking at you like you killed his puppy." Adam said to me and I looked at him surprised.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said as I looked away from him.

"You can't lie worth shit you know." He said and I laughed.

"You can't tell anyone." I told him and he nodded as he pulled me closer.

"Last night Jeff kissed me and I freaked. I ran out on him and haven't really talked to him since." I whispered into his ear.

"JEFF KISSED YOU???!!!" Adam screamed out aqnd I buried my head into his chest as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me.

"Asshole!" I said before I pulled away and rushed towards the house.

But I didn't make it because all the divas crowded around me shouted questions at me all at once. I pushed my way through them and hurried into the house and up to my room. When I walked in I stared in shock as I saw Phil going through my bags again. "YOU fucking bastard!" I rushed towards him and slammed him into the window behin him. I heard it shatter I a pulled his head up and then slammed it back into it. That blow caused the window to shatter and fall into the grass below the window. "You fucked with the wrong girl Phil!" I shouted as I started to punch him.

He got in a hit and caused me to stumble back and he plowed right into sending me to the ground as he rushed out of the bed room and down the hall. I stood up and ran after him to see Mark and Glen standing in front of him. Glen held my journals as Mark grabbed him by his hair and pulled him out of the hallway. I coudln't believe it. I didn't even realize he had my journals. I didn't even know how he knew where I was but I knew then that I no longer felt safe with anyone. I no longer wanted t be here. It was already time for me to go home.

* * *

**I know it's really short but don't worry because as soon as I can I will be getting more chapters up and I will add more to this one when I can. I'm leaving now so goodbye for now and don't forget I Luv you all. Luv Sin!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that this has been a long time coming and I am sorry about that but I know that you will enjoy it o more like I hope you will. I don't know if I will be putting it up tonight or tomorrow night but I know that it will be going up very soon. Alright it's going up in a few minutes so be ready. Luv Sin!!!**

**Sage: I'm going to....**

**Jeff(takes hand off Sage's mouth): What she means to say is welcome back to the fic and we all hope that you enjoy it. **

**Sage (glares at Jeff with arms folded across her chest): He doesn't know me too well yet does he Vin?**

**Vin: Don't bring me up here this is between you two I'm just a secondary character here.**

**Tasha: Ha Ha Ha I"m showing up here too!!!**

**Sage: Someone get that bitch out of here before I cut her!**

**Sin: You are the sweet one remember? That means nothing evil.**

**Sage: For Now!**

**Now let's get onto the chapter so we can move on from this and get this thing started again. I hope you guys still love this story because it has become a favorite of mine. Luv Sin!!!**

I slipped past Mark and jumped on Phil causing him to crash into Glen. It wasn't over by a long shot and he knew it now. He has been pushing me and now I was pushing back. As Glen pushed us back up one of my journals slipped out from under Phil's shirt and landed open at our feet. When I reached down to pick it up and Phil kicked it towards Mark. It stopped at his feet. "Go ahead and read it Mark. Lets all hear how innocent our Sage really is."

I spun around and looked at Mark in horror as he bent down and reached for it. "NO!"

He froze with his fingers brushing the page as he lifted his head up and looked at me. Then he reached the rest of the way down, closed it before he picked it up and put it on the bottom of the stack that he already had. "I would never read something so personal without permission."

"Bullshit! But if you don't want to read it I'll just tell you about sweet looking angel everyone so sweetly calls Sage. Like she was..." Glen had cut him off with a fist to the jaw knocking him out.

That didn't matter to me. No, the only thing that mattered was the fact that someone knew and they were going to use it against me. Someone that I didn't want to know knew and it wasn't going to be pretty and I felt that deep down. I could just feel it all the way to my soul. Someone that I didn't want to know knew my terrible past. I hurried towards Mark and grabbed my things from him before I rushed past him and into my room kicking my door shut behind me. It wasn't safe for me anymore and I knew it but I couldn't leave. I wasn't going to let him push me away like this. I just didn't know how I was going to do this on my own.

It took longer then I thought it would for them to come and see how I was doing and for the first time I was glad because I was well composed and waiting on them when the knock came on the door. Nothing was going to chase me away from my dream and if that meant telling them what had happened to me then I was going to. Then he wouldn't be able to use it against me. I won't let anyone play me like that again. Phil really didn't know who he was pushing but soon he will know. I may be a sweet person but I can be mean and I know how to hurt people when I need to.

"Come on in guys." I called the moment the knock started on the door.

I watched as the door opened and they all peered in shocked that I wasn't distressed or anything. "Please come in because we have a lot to talk about."

Rey led them in with Vin and Val ending the line. I knew that they would be here and I was glad that they were. I needed them there because they already knew about it. after all it was actually happened because I hung out with them. I never blamed them but I know that they haven't forgiven themselves for it. "I don't know about you guys but I know that I'm not ready to leave yet. I am enjoying my time with you all and nothing is going to make me leave anytime soon. So there is something that you all need to know so he can't use it against me. I don't know how I'm going to tell you but I know that I have to so please bear with me."

"You take all the time you need baby doll we won't hurry you along at all." Adam said to me and I looked at him surprised that he was even there.

"I didn't know you cared." Jeff growled to him and Adam smiled.

"Let's just say that Sage deserves better then what Phil is doing to her. She hasn't given him a good reason not to like her and plus you Hardys know how I like Redheads. It's just a really big turn on for me." Adam said and both of the brothers growled at him.

"Leave him alone, he is just trying to get you goats and you know that." I said to them as I rolled my eyes.

"So what is this that you need to tell us?" Mark asked me softly and I looked up meeting his gaze.

"Why don't we go to the dining room and get some drinks before I start this because I know before it's over with that I am going to need a lot to drink?" I asked them and they nodded as I stood up and walked towards Vin and Val.

After we made it to the living room and everyone had what they wanted in front of them I looked down at my hands and steeled myself for what was about to be said. "_A year after I met Vin and Val I went with them on a movie set to check things out. We were always joking around and everything. Vin has always been touchy feely with me and honestly what woman in their right mind wouldn't be touchy feely back. At the time we were actually talking about starting a relationship. Something that was surprising and welcomed. He wanted me to see his job from the other side so I would understand that just because he kisses them on screen doesn't mean it's real to him._

_We were there for a week when mom went back into the operating room for open heart surgery without anyone calling and telling me. My Uncle was with her for me but he didn't call me until afterward. I told the guys to stay and hopped a plane back to Florida. I made it to the airport before someone attacked me from behind and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a trunk and had my hands and feet tied with tape over my mouth. It felt like I was in there forever before they took me out. They gave me the first dose of heroin five minutes after that. When I came to from it I was being raped by one guys as six other guys stood around me naked and stroking their dicks. For a week I was drugged over and over again, raped almost all day long by men that paid them to do last time they shot me up the doubled it. I shouldn't have lived from it. I woke up in a ditch with a sheet wrapped around me. I scared the hell out of the cops that were looking down at me. They all thought that I was dead. Hell I thought that I was dead._

_The ones that took me found out that I was alive a week after. It was meant to happen I set myself up as bait going on a local channel where it happened telling the small town what they did to me. Someone even let it leak where I was staying and we waited. They took the bait and came after me. They only caught three that night but they took the rest down the weeks after that after tapes and evidence started to pop up. There was enough evidence there that I didn't have to testify. I did so anyways because I wanted to make sure they heard it from me. I wanted them to see what it did to me. I didn't want it to happen to anyone else. _

_I fought hard to take back my life from that moment forward. I stayed clean from the day after they found me until now without any help from any medicine and I didn't allow it to change who I was or who I am today. I wasn't about to become a victim. I wasn't then and I will never be. Phil will never turn me into a victim and that is what he is trying to do. It won't happened. For he doesn't know just how bad I can get. But if he keeps up he will find out._

I looked around the room at them all and they all looked a little ill. Honestly I would be a little scared if they hadn't. "There's more detail to it but you guys don't need to know that. Just know that I made it through and moved past it even though it was one of the hardest things I had to do in my life."

I leaned back into Vin and allowed him to wrap his arms around me because we both knew that I needed to feel safe at the moment. I just told them my deepest darkest secret and honestly I wanted to bolt out of the room, pack my things and disappeared. But I wasn't going to. I waited in deafening silence as we allowed them to let everything I said to them sink in. I didn't want to push them. I wanted them to say something first. I wanted to know that they weren't going to look at me with disgust. I needed them to confirm that it wasn't my fault that it happened to me. This is what I needed from them. I just hoped that it was what I got.

When Jeff stood up and walked out of the room I knew then that there was chance of anything between us. I knew that he no longer looked at me like he did before. I knew that he thought I was now tainted. And that broke me like nothing before. It did the one thing that they couldn't do and it took something away from me. I couldn't believe that he just walked out like that. "Vin take me to your house."

"No." Mark growled and I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm trying to give you space to think." I said to him.

"No you are trying to run away from what we might think of you." He said to me and I looked away from him because I knew that he was right. I mean if Jeff left how long would it take for the others to leave too.

"I'm just making it where I don't have to watch you all leave." I said softly.

That was when Mark looked around and realized that Jeff was no longer there. When he looked back at me I saw pity in his eyes and turned away from him. "Fine I'm going to my room."

**I wanted to make it longer but I can't right now. But I hope that you like it because it will be getting better. So until next time enjoy. Luv Sin!!! Oh and Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

I told everyone about what happened to me two days ago and I still haven't seen or heard anything from Jeff since. I had hoped that it hadn't changed what ever was going on between us but it looked like it did. That really sadden me and anyone that looked at me could tell. All the others all told me that they understood why I told them and that if they knew me back then they would have hunted to the end of the world for me and I knew that they would have. Matty keeps telling me that Jeff would come around to it and honestly I really didn't care if did or not now. It is way too late. He told me by walking out how he felt and that was all I needed to know. I was moving on from it so I hoped he did to. "Hey girlie are you ok?"

"I'm just fine Mark I'm ready to head to the arena for the promos." I said to him as I grabbed my bag and head to the doorway where he was at.

"You know if you need to talk all you got to do is come and find us. We'll listen to anything that you need to say." He said to me and I smiled up to him.

"I know that Mark but don't worry I'm doing good. all I'm ready to do is get this show on the road so I can head home in three months. Hey do you think that you and Glen would like to come to Raw with me?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Of course we would now come on before Paul and Michael try to sneak up here to see if you are naked. They have been waiting to meet you for almost an hour now." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell yall that I'm not the damn special. Anyone with a heart would do what I have done and we all know it." I said to him and he laughed.

"Most likely just as much as we have to tell you that you are special because of the heart you have. Not everyone can deal with what you have and still be kind to everyone and we all know that now give me your bag." He said as he reached out to grab it.

"I'll take my own bag thank you very much." I said before I tried to walk past him but he put his arm in my way and I looked up at him.

"We can either do this the easy way little girl or I can throw you and your bag over my shoulder and take your butt down there while I'm beating it." Mark said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"You call me a little girl again and I'll beat your ass all the way down the stairs." i said as I glared at him.

"Shit!" Glen said from behind Mark.

"What?" I asked him.

"Everyone run for cover Mark called SAGE a little girl!!!" Glen yelled down the stairs.

"Grab the children and get to the panic room!!!" Rey shouted from below and I busted up. There was no holding in my laughter after that.

"Look ar what you have done Mark. Now everyone is going to be tip toeing around me all night and we all know how much I like that." I said before I rushed past them with my bag still slung over my shoulder.

"Oh Hell No! You better get that pretty little ass back here and give me that bag or I'm going to beat you!' Mark growled before I rushed to the stairs and threw my leg over the banister. I stuck out my tongue at him as I slid down it.

"You are so going to get it when I get a hold of you." Mark called to me.

"I getting a ride from Adam then. I can't have you attacking me in the car now can I?" I shouted back to him.

"Are you trying to get me kill?" Adam asked as I walked into the living room.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes before two throats cleared on the other side of the room and got my attention. The moment I saw them I fanned myself with my hand. Sometimes it sucked bring the "Plain Jane" around so many fine looking men. Paul and Michael had turned their attention to me as soon as I walked into the living room with smiles on their faces. "It's hot in here."

"Or it's me." Paul said with a laugh and I shook my head.

"Dear god I have died and gone to heaven Hunter. She must be our DX angel coming to take me home. Look at how good she looks in that green and black outfit. I want to hump her leg. Can I please hump her leg?" Michael asked and I choked on my laughter as shock spread across my face as Hunter thought about it.

"Shouldn't I be the one you are asking that?" I asked him as I sat down between Adams legs on the small amount of cushin left in front of his crotch area.

"He won't let me do it unless I ask him first. He is my babysitter. Ther are afraid that I'll be the one to scare you off." Michael said to me before Paul/Hunter hit him in the back of his head.

"You talk too much Shawn. How is she going to bask in the perfection that is me when you are talking her ear off?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"I can do more then one thing at once. Believe me it hasn't gone unnoticed how perfect you are, sugar." I purred to him before Shawn could answer him.

That was all it took for both of them to like me. I saw it when it happened and it had me in awe. All it took was treating them like they were human to have them like me. Too bad alot of people didn't realize that. "Um, Sage would you please stop grinding into me? Please? You have me so fucking hard right now that it isn't funny."

"Oh my god Adam, I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing. I am Hyper and I dance in my seat when I am. Dear god I can't believe that I did that to you." I whispered out in a rush before I sprung up from my seat.

"Adam, stop molesting the fans already." Matt said as I perched up on the arm of the couch.

"I can't help it Matt. With an ass like that pressed right up against me and almost completely in my lap I had to risk it." Adam said as he winked at me.

"All right lazy asses we got to hit the road. Sage you are riding with us." Glen said from the doorway.

"You tell Marky I already promised Adam that I would ride with him and I don't go back on my word and he knows it." I said to him as I stood up.

Hunter and Shawn chuckled when they saw Glen take a step back. If they only knew how much work I put into training him. They'll soon be finding out though. "He is going to be pissed about the "Marky" thing you know."

"I'm still pissed about the "Little Girl" thing so tell him that we are even." I purred to him and he smiled.

"He is going to tan you ass before the day is over and you know it." Glen said to me before he turned to leave.

"He seems to forget I like to be spanked." I called to him and I heard him laugh as he headed to the front door.

"Let's head out before he comes in here and tries to forcibly take you because we all know that we won't stop him from doing it because we love our lives." Matt said they all stood up.

* * *

Jeff...

I know I fucked up the moment I walked out without a word. Now I have made it worse by not speaking to her or seeing her in two days. But how could she blame me with the bomb that she droped on us? Honestly did she think we would just smile, nod and say it was ok because she was the victim? I know I wasn't the only one that needed time. But I know I'm the only one that hasn't spoken to her.

There were two reasons for that and honestly they aren't really good reasons but they were mine. The first reason was because it made me look at her differently. She wasn't that innocent, big hearted, kind and amazing person anymore. She was tainted in some ways that won't go away. I don't think I can deal with it but I know that it's wrong to think that way. The second reason is because I didn't think I could take it any further knowing that. I just couldn't wrap my head around how she survived it and that she is even here let alone see her in that light anymore.

But that doesn't matter anymore. No the thing that matters at the moment is that she will be arriving her shortly to do our promos for the next few weeks. There was no way I would be able to get away from her here and I knew that. There was no way I could get away from the painful eyes she'll cast my way. The look of betrayel is going to be there and I know that I will hate myself for causing it. "Come on girl you know better then that. Give my back my hat!!!"

"You want it deadman you got to come and get it!!!" Sage said with a laugh as I turned around and saw them running towards me.

The moment she saw me I seen it. Her eyes widen a little and she skidded to a stop about half a mile away from me before she turned and ran down the right hallway right before Mark had her. It shocked me that there were no tears. It surprised me that she didn't yell or scream at me for not talking to her. But what surprised me the most was how she just looked at me like I was something in her way. It was then when I realized that maybe i was being stupid about all of this. She went through that and still turned out amazing. "Well, well Matt look who it is. I thought he was dead somewhere in a ditch since none of us have heard from him in two fucking days."

I shook myself out of my thoughts and saw that it was Rey that had said that to me. I put my hands up in surrender and Rey rolled his eyes before he stormed away from me. I really didn't know what to think about that. "what the fuck is wrong with you Jeff?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked knowing damn well what he was talking about.

"You know what I am talking about. Tell me what the hell are you thinking Jeff. That girl poured her heart out to us because she thought that we were her friends and you just leave like that? Then you don't even talk to her for two days. Two days of her thinking that you hated her. Two days of convincing her that she shouldn't leave that you just had a lot to think about. You are being fucking stupid and you know that don't you?" Matt asked me and I sighed because I know that I was but I couldn't shake how I was feeling.

"Look I have been thinking alot so you weren't lying to her." I said to him.

"Oh lookie here the Merry Men of Sage. Has she left with her tail tucked between her legs yet?" Phil asked from behind us.

"You should know that answer to that motherfucker." Matt spat at him and I looked at him surprised. I hadn't heard him speak like that to anyone since Adam.

"It's sad that she just keeps holding on to that little glimmer of hope that she will be accepted here." Phil said with a sick smile and I held back Matt as he flew towards him.

"If I were you Phil I would just walk the fuck away before I let him go and join him in kicking your ass." I growled at him and he laughed as he turned around and walked away.

"I'm going to kill him first. Then I'm going to kill you if you don't go and talk to Sage soon." Matt said before he pulled away from me and headed back out side.


	13. Chapter 13

Sage...

Alright Sage you understand what you need to do?" Shane asked me and I nodded at him.

"You have gone over it four times now. I got it I swear. Now why don't we do a run through so we know I can do it.. I haven't done anything like this before." I said to him and he nodded.

"That might be for the best. Glen, Mark and Matt take your marks and get ready. Sage, Glen is going to have to place you on his shoulder again. You are still passed out because we are picking up where it was left off last week. That was why I asked you to bring what you were wearing last week." Shane said to me.

"Glen if you grab my ass this week I'm going to break your hand. Do you understand me?" I asked as I turned slightly and looked up a Glen.

"I understand and I swear I'll behave. Besides it isn't me that is going to be touching that ass. Not that I wouldn't want to. We all know how I feel about your ass." Glen said as he put his hands up.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I cut my eyes at Shane.

"Well, Mark still hasn't busted you ass yet so I figured one guy touching your ass was enough for ya. I wouldn't want to get my ass kicked by ya it would be bad for my rep." Glen said to me and I laughed.

"Let's do this so I can go get changed." I said a few minutes later.

Glen picked me up and slung me over his shoulder after I closed my eyes. The impact took my breath away for a second. "Now Mark you'll stop in front of Glen making him stop. You two will start arguing in low voices so the camera won't you come into the hallway and see this. So you sneak up behind Glen and grab Sage's arms. Then you pull her off his shoulder and half catch her before she hits the fllor as you hurry backwards trying to get to your locker room where Shawn and Hunter are waiting. When you get to the door Shawn and Hunter appear beside you stopping Mark and Glen from coming after you. You pull her into the locker room and out of the camera's view. Sage won't wake up until the locker room scene."

"All of this is done with me knocked out?" I asked from Glen's shoulder.

"That is right. You'll come to in the locker room scene like I said. Then we'll move onto this week's promo. There are four of them I hope that you don't mind." Shane said to me.

"Nope." I said to him.

"God I love working with you. I believe that you are the easiest person I have ever shot promos with." Glen said before he slapped my ass.

I growled at him as I plotted my revenge and everyone laughed before I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. "And Go."

I felt every movement that was done to me in the mere seconds that it took for them to go through it. Before I knew it I was in the the locker room up against a wall with Matt holding me there. I was laughing as i opened my eyes and noticed Matt's mere inches from mine. the look in them took my breath away as heat spread over my cheeks and down my throat. I felt my nipples get hard and knew that this wasn't good for me. Matt moved my hair out of my face and smiled down at me. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Everything sense in me was yelling tell him no but when I opened my mouth to say no it couldn't come out. Instead I said. "I would like that Matt." Because in that moment I knew that I would like that.

"We'll leave around Seven. Maybe go dancing afterwards if you want." Matt said as his eyes shined brighter.

"I can't dance." I lied and he laughed.

"You know that you are a bad liar right?" He asked me before a shadow fell on us.

"If you two are done making out we got work to do." Mark growled and I laughed.

"Aw, Marky did Matty beat you to it?" I asked as I slippedpast them both and rushed down the hall way before he could grab me.

"I'm busting that ass tonight little girl!" Mark called before I went to enter my locker room.

I stopped and turned around. "But you'll be the one in pain tonight Deadman."

His smiled slipped off his face at my tone. It wasn't hard for him to realize that once again he had knowly crossed that line. I smiled my smile that promised things that I looked to innocent to do before I turned and went into my locker room before i slammed my locker room door shut.

"Working your way through the Hardys I see. What ole' Jeffie wasn't enough for ya. Aren't you used to gang bnags? Because I'm sure I can set you up for one. Hell all the guys here would do ya right now. Why don't you get naked and I'll go get them for ya? Or are your Merry Band of Men already pulling trains on ya?" Punk asked from the doorway of the bathroom as I turned around and faced him.

"Hello Punk what can I do for you tonight besides getting pissed off? As you can see I'm a bit busy." I said as I unzipped my shirt.

"Just here to enjoy the show. Did you know that nine out of ten strippers are drug users? I bet you would fit in there. I know someone I could call for ya after this. I'm sure that he'll give you the job for a fuck." He said as he sat on the bench.

"Sorry Punkie but there is no show for you. As for the callwhy don't you make it for yourself. You never know you might need a back up career. Now leave before I call for one of my guys. I don't think that you would watn them to get a hold of you just yet." I said with a smirk.

"There is going to be a time when your Merry Band won't be around to come to your aide. When that time comes you should really be scared because you don't know how sick I can really get." Punk said as he stood up and walked towards me. I know it pissed him off that I didn't back away from him. He meant for it to scare me but it didn't. I know that he would make the move.

"What makes you think I need them Phil? There are so many things none of you know about me and that could be really dangerous for you don't you think? I may look and be a nice person but that doesn't mean I can't be bad when I have to. And you are pushing me towards that line. When I cross it you will truely see a hellcat." I told him as I reached up and patted his cheek.

"You should be careful what you say Sage. After all you'll have to back it up soon." He said to me and I smiled.

"I know and I'm honestly beginning to look forward to showing you the errors of your way. But until then I have to get dressed for my promos." I said to him as the locker room door opened.

"PHIL!" Adam growled as I started to shake and back up with a look of horror on my face. The look did just what I wanted it to do. Adam rushed forward and speared Phil inot the back wall mere inches away from my shaking body. "Are you ok?"

JEFF...

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sage was standing there in the middle of the hallway clutching onto my brother like he was the only thing keeping her up. She was still shaking badly and had her head buried in his chest. By the movement of her shoulders I knew that she was crying. That did three things to me. One it made me want to kill Phil. Two it made me realize that I should be the one holding her. And three it made me see her for who she has been all along and that was all that mattered to me.

Sage was Sage and that was all that I needed to know. What happened was really bad and it's a miracle that she survived it but she did and it helped make her who she is today. It was amazing that she even lived through it and moved on from it. But she did learn that yes shit does happen to anyone.

Adam and Mark dragged out a knocked out Phil from the locker room as I moved closer. "Are you ok Sage?"

Everyone stopped moving and looked at me in surprise. Everyone but Sage. "Don't worry about it Jeff it doesn't seem to be your business at the moment. Go think about what you need to think about Jeff. Come back and talk to me when you are completely sure of what you want."

I didn't know what to say or feel at that moment because I knew that I had hurt her and there was nothing I could have done to change that. "You did give me alot to think about Sage and you know it."

Sage turned and looked at me. That was when I saw the hurt and the pain that I caused. "You just don't get it do you Jeff? Then I guess you weren't worth the effort. So sorry I forced you out of your comfort zone. You won't have to worry about me doing it again. Al you had to do was say that you needed to think. That was all it would have to took from hurting me but did you do it? No you just left and made me realize that maybe just maybe you aren't all that right for me."

"That wasn't what I meant and you know that..." "How could I fucking know that Jeff? You haven't talked to me in two fucking days!!!" She shouted at me interrupting what I was trying to say.

"Well if you would shut up you would learn something." I snapped at her and she glared at me.

"Look I know that I fucked up big fucking time and I am sorry about it. But... but alot of factors are showing up in this Sage and I really need to think them through." I said to her and she laughed.

"Then come and talk to me when you got all these "factors" thought out because I'm not dealing with this right now." Sage said beofre she turned around again and settled into Matt's arms.

The look on Matt's face said it all when he looked down at her. He wanted her and anyone that knew him well enough knew it too. Matt was crushing on my girl and she didn't even know it and if I had anything to do about it she'll never know. Matt looked up at me and I realized that he wasn't backing down this time.

"Watch yourself brother." I said before I turned and walked away.

"Maybe you should be the one watching yourself this time little called to me before I turned the corner and disappeared.

When I got to my locker room I punched a locker before I sat down and put my head in my hands. Nothing was the way it should be and I knew that I only had myself to blame. I left an opening and Matt took it just like that. It was the first time that he chose to go after the same girl that I was. Usually we had different taste in mates.

"I can't fucking believe this." I muttered as I ran my hands through my hair.

"You aren't really that stupid are you Hardy?" Adam asked from behind me.

"What do you want Adam?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"I just want to know one thing then I'll leave you alone." Adam said and I glared at him.

What would that be Adam?" I asked him.

"Are you really stupid enough to all this to ruin something that could be that forever kind of thing? If you are I'm sure a few of us including your brother and I would love to step in. One way or another that girl is going to fall in love here. Now it's up to you if you're going to be the one she falls for." Adam said to me and I looked at him stunned.

"Why does this matter to you Adam?" i asked him and he smiled.

"I saw something that made me realize a few things." He said with a smug smile.

"Just what was that?" I asked him.

"I watched her masturbate the other night in the pool. Oh it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw Jeff. I could just imagine how she is in bed just from that night. The only thing that ruined it for me was the tears running down her cheeks and the name that escaped her lips as the orgasm ripped through her. It was your name Jeff. that girl has a thing for you and she isn't like the other girls. It's not the money or the fame that she likes and we all know that. There is something about you that she likes. From where I stand I can't see just what that might be." Adam said before he pushed off the door frame and walked down the hall.

VINCE...

I looked at the phone that had fallen to the floor in surprise. "What is it dad?"

"Phil tried to attack her in her locker room today while she was getting change for her promos." I said to Stephanie and she covered her mouth as she gasped.

"I think it's time to break contract with Mr. Brooks." I said as i bent down to pick up the phone.

"Are you sure? He does have a large fan base." Linda said from beside me.

"Some things are more important to me than money and Sage is one of them. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." I said to her.

"then ask Sage. Let her choose the punishment for his crimes." Linda said to me and I smiled.

"Tha tis a great idea. I'll take it up with her when I take her to lunch Tuesday. Until then I'll send Phil home without pay." I said to her.

"Sounds good to me. Am I allowed to take Sage shopping Wensday? She wants to make me some outfits. I want her help in picking out what we are going to need." Stephanie said to me and I looked at her.

"You ok about what we have to do?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you that I like it but I do understand. So don't worry dad no one will hear it from me. Not even my husband." She said and I nodded.

"Then be ready to leave tomorrow morning. I want to be able to talk to Mark and Glen before I see Sage. It would seem that something important has come to light." I said to her and she nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

SAGE...

I know what I did was wrong but with Phil I was going to show him just who he is messing with. The others have no idea what I did but I believe that they would have beat his ass anyways. "I think that you whould wear the baby blue shirt. It will show off your tan and it goes well with the skirt that you are wearing."

"I was thinking about the yellow one but it shows too much. Go get the blue one and I'll try it." I said to Rey and he hurried to the area they hung up my clothes at.

"Can you tell me why we are in here helping you get ready for a dinner and dancing date with the wrong Hardy?" Mark asked and I glared at him.

"This isn't a date. We are just going out together. That doesn't mean that it's a date." I hissed at him.

"Actually it does." Glen spoke up with a smile.

"Get out. You two out now. All you had been doing is bitching and nagging like a pair of schoolgirls. I don't need that right now. SO OUT!" I shouted as I pointed to the door.

"Just for that I am going to stay." Slegn said and i stood up from the bench in front of the makeup mirror.

I turned and took a slow, steady meaningful step in his direction. "You might want to leave now before you leave in nothing but a dress."

Mark grabbed Glen's arm and pulled hi out of the room with him before Glen could say anything to me. "Wow, Sage, I have never seen those two run away from anything or anyone before."

"Can't help it. They don't know how to leave it alone. They remind me of two airhead teenage girls talking about what boys they like when they get that way." I told Michelle and she fell off her chair laughing at that.

Rey appeared beside me and handed me the blue shirt. I looked in the mirror as I held it up in front of me and smiled. "This is it. You have a very good fashion sense Rey Rey."

"I got it from my wife." He said before I excused myself to go get changed.

When I came out of the shower area Matt stood just inside the door of the locker room holding one single purple rose. It made me smile because that was my favorite color rose. I couldn't believe that he actually remembered that. "Am I early?"

"Nope, I'm running late. Give me a few seconds and I'll be ready to go." I said as I walked over to where my boots were. As I sat down to put them on Rey took Matt outside and closed the door. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the big brother act that Rey Rey was putting on for me. "Great another big brother."

JEFF...

I was walking down the hallway when I heard Rey's voice. "Don't you go confusing her anymore then she already is. Anyone that has seen those two together knows there is something there. Yes, Jeff is fucking up right now and it pisses all of us off. Don't use Sage to piss off your brother that just isn't right."

I can't believe that you can actually think that this has to do with Jeff. It's all about Sage. I like her. She is quite amazing without Jeff's help. I asked her out to dinner because I wanted to get to know her more. That is usually what you do when you like someone you know." Matt said and my hands balled into fist.

"Make sure that itis because we weill hurt you if you use her. She has enough to deal with. Now go get her and get going. We wouldn't want you brother to see you two dressed like this. Her isn't as stupid as he acts." Rey said before I heard a door open.

"So are you done with the big brother act Rey Rey? I'm starving here." Sage said and I felt like a knife was jabbed into my gut and twisted.

"Here Sage. I remembered you said that loved pruplr rose the most. The others are at the house waiting for you. I didn't think you would want to carry them around all night." Matt said and I slid down to the floor dumbfounded. I never even knew that she perferred purple rose to any other. But he remembered it.

I couldn't believe it Matt was stepping up like I was stepping down. That was when I relaized that was just waht I did. I allowed her to fall and Matt was there to catch her. This was my doing and I knew it. "Don't you hate it when you realize that if you had only maned up that Matt wouldn't have a shot with her?"

I looked up and saw Mark and Hunter looking down at me as they held Shawn against the wall beside me. "Why are you holding Shawn back?"

"He has it in his mind that he is going to hump Sage's leg because he thinks of her as our DX angel now. So sooner or later she is going to get it humped because we all know that I will get tired of holding him back and just let him do it even after I have told him no a million times." Hunter said as Shawn whined.

"Come on she is mostly likely in the parking lot. I know I can get there and do it before they leave." Shawn pleaded and I couldn't help but laugh until I remembered who she was with and why.

I looked at Mark and sighed. "Yes I do hate it because I know that there is a huge chance that after tonight no one but Matt will have that shot. After all Matt is a great guy and Sage can see the great guys quite clearly. That's why I don't understand why she looked at me the way she did."

"You must not know how much Sage like you. If you did you wouldn't believe that one." Mark said as his cheeks went red.

"You watched her too!" I said in shock.

"Adam told you huh?" He asked me.

"You watched with Adam?" I asked as I shuttered.

"Watched what?" Hunter asked him.

"Sage Masturbate. Hottest fucking thing I have ever saw. She was in Rey's pool. Mark said and Hunter and Shawn's eyes went wide as Hunter released Shawn and he went back on his feet.

"Just who all saw?" I asked Mark.

"Yeah. Who all saw?" Sage's voice asked from behind them and we all looked at her.

Matt was standing behind her pissed. I could tell he was pissed and I had a feeling why. "You watched her too huh Matt?"

Sage paled as she slowly turned around and looked at him as all the color drained from his face. I knew that he was caught. There was no getting out of it now. I watched in shock when Sage's hand shot up and slapped him hard across the face causing his head to rock back from the force. "Stay away from me. All of you."

Sage dropped the purple rose and ran past Matt sobbing. Matt looked at me and I knew that all hell was breaking loose all over one woman and she didn't even know it. "I didn't watch Jeff but I heard. I heard enough to know that not only does she like you but she knows that you are no good for her. At least she was smart enough to figure it out. Too bad it wasn't sooner."

Matt spun around and walked away as I slammed my head into my knees. Two relationships destroyed just because of me. "We're all in the same boat now."

I looked up at Mark. "Welcome aboard the "Deep Shit". I'm your captain Shithead."

"That must make me your first mate Asshole." Mark said and I nodded.

"I'm so glad that we didn't watch." Hunter said to us.

"She still said all of you." I pointed out and their smiles fell.

"Damn it how am I going to hump her leg when I can't go near her?" Shawn asked as he pouted.

"You don't." Mark said and I shook my head. Everyone was crazy and it was all because of Sage.

SAGE... Three hours later...

"Hey momma what's happening?"

_"Sage are you ok baby girl? You never call this late."_

"I want to come home mom. This tour thing just isn't for me."

_" What happened Sage? You know you can tell me."_

"I just need to be home with you. I don't belong in this business. Believe me it's more fun watching it then being apart of it."

_"Sage you are really scarying me girl. You never talk like this. Please tell me what is going on. I can't fix it if I don't know what is broke."_

"I don't think that you can fix this mom. Some things aren't able to be fixed. They just should stay broken. Thats when you throw it away and move on. Thats what I need to do now. I'll be home in a week maybe two. I'm staying with Val. You don't need to see me like this. I don't want you seeing me like this mom."

_"SAGE! Oh God Sage tell me what is going on!!!"_

"Val is here mom. I'll call you in a few days maybe then I can tell you everything."

I hung up the phone and wiped the tears away as i stood up from Rey's front steps. My bags were already packed by Val and Rey in Val's huge SUV. Rey was upset that I was leaving but he didn't make a big deal about it because he knew that I didn't want that. The others didn't even know that I was leaving because they weren't even back yet. I guess they thought that three hours would cool me off some but it didn't. It just made it hurt worse. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for them when Rey Rey got a hold of them. I promised Rey that i would do the SD tis week. But after that none of them would ever see me again and he knew that too. "I'm sorry it worked out like this Sage."

"You had nothing to do with it Rey Rey. I'll see you at the taping. Do me a favor and tell Vince that I will meet him where ever he wants to go to lunch. I don't need him knowing where I'm at because I have a feeling that he would camp out there until I agreed not to go home." I said to him before I kissed his cheek and allowed him to kiss my forehead.

"You better not leave without seeing me and my family one more time. they have grown just as fond of you as I have." He said to me.

"I won't." I promised him before I walked to the SUV and got in allowing Val to close the door for me.

"You take good care of her Val. She means a lot to alot of people here." Rey Rey said and I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears start to fall because I knew that wasn't true.

REY REY... An hour later...

I was in the living room when the guys got back. "In here!"

I heard them all drop their bags and someone closed the door. When they walked into the room I knew that they had a feeling that she was no longer here. By time I was done with them they would know a lot more. "She is gone isn't she?"

"Oh yes she left. In fact after this week's taping we won't ever see her again." I spat at them and they all looked at me shocked.

"Is she going home?" Jeff asked softly.

"Yeah." I said as I stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of them.

"All you guys had to do was keep your mouthes shut about it but no Adam had to rub it in Jeff's face. Just had to one up him once again. Now it all blows up in our faces!" I shouted at them.

"I wasn't trying to one up him." Adam shot back.

"I don't give a fuck Adam! Sage shouldn't be leaving, she was picked to tour with us. Look what happens. Punk starts stalking her, Jeff fucks up with her and you guys run your mouthes about something that no one else should have ever known about. So fucking what Sage masturbated in my pool calling out Jeff's name? Who the hell here can say that they haven't done the same thing somewhere else calling out a name of someone? i know that I can't. The first two she was dealing with as well as she could. But you guys couldn't leave it alone. You just had to add more." I spat at them and they all looked down at their feet.

"Now if you all are done acting like children I have a way that we could get her to not only come back but to stay and tour with us. Because if the guys on RAW found out that we were the ones that fucked up their shot at meeting Sage we are going to have a lot of shit coming our way and you all should know that. This just isn't about us anymore. This is about RAW too. But this is all going to take all of us to pull it off. All of us plus Dave, Hunter and Shawn." I said as I stopped pacing and looked at them.

"I'm game for anything that brings my Sage back." Mark said and Glen nodded. I could see that he was on edge. Sage had a way of keeping him in line and he had gotten use to it so fast that he doesn't know how to act anymore and it was getting to him.

"I Miss her so much already." Glen said to me.

"Good how about the rest of you?" I asked.

"Anything for Sage." Jeff and Matt said as one before they glared at each other.

"You two need to stop this shit and you know it. You are brothers so stop acting like bitches. Sage would be so ashamed of her self to know that she got between your family like this and you know that Matt. Brothers Before Bitches she told you that herself. So just fucking stop it already." I hissed and they both nodded.

"Good now I have to go tell Vince that there is a chance that Sage won't be returning. When I get back we will be going over my plan. Until then Dave and DX will be here in an hour. Go get showers and rest up. We'll be up all night if it is what it takes to make this a no loop hole plan." I said to them before I grabbed my over shirt and walked out of the living room.

As I walked out the front door I remembered the words that I heard her say to her mother. _"I don't think that you can fix this mom. Some things aren't able to be fixed. They just should stay broken. Thats when you throw it away and move on. Thats what I need to do now. I'll be home in a week maybe two. I'm staying with Val."_ I knew that she had been talking about her heart then. They had broken her heart and they didn't even know it. In the short time Sage had known us we have become important enough to her that she actually allowed us access to her heart and this is what they do with it.

JEFF...

I looked at Matt as he looked out the window. "Why is it always you Jeff? Why do you always seem to pull all the amazing women to you just like that? And what do you do with them? You use them up until they are nothing like they could have been. I couldn't stand back and watch the same thing happen to her. I couldn't allow someone that would love you with every thing she had in her be slowly destroyed like that. She is better off home Jeff. That way she'll still be able to become who she is meant to be. You won't be able to taint her now." Matt said before he walked away.

I knew then that Matt was going to try everything in his power to make sure that she stays gone. This wasn't good and the others had to know. I just didn't know if it would matter or not.

Matt had been right about a few things he said. That was what hurt me the most. But I wanted it to be different with Sage. Sage was that person that comes into your life with that amazingly bright light that shined even though the darkest of nights. She was that person that inspired you to want to d better just so you could be a little bit more worthy of her. I wanted that little bit just so I could say that I was more worthy then most. But I wanted it because I knew that I wasn't worthy of her. As of now Sage was my muse. She was my inspiration to do better.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I can't seem to keep this story on one road at the moment. But if I did that it would really be boring and we all know that. Anyways I want you all to know that this is looking to be a very long one. I just hope I don't go stale on this one because it's one of my favorites. So stay tuned to find out what their palan is to get Sage back. To find out if Matt actually ruined their plan or not. And will Sage tell her mom everything? Plus what has come to light to Vince? So many questions to answer and so little time to answer them. But I determined to do it so hold on with me. Hope you enjoy it. Also miamitravel and Esha thank you so much for all the love that you have been giving this story. It truely makes it better for me to see those reviews. So goodnight everyone Luv Sin!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

SAGE…

REY REY…

"So as of right now there is only one person that Sage will even talk to and that is me. I am going to use that and call her and ask her to breakfast tomorrow. I want to talk to her before Vince does. If I don't I'm afraid that he'll make sure that she won't go anywhere. Yes, I know that is what we want but I found out a few things when I went to talk to Vince. There was a whole different reason why Sage was picked then we were told. It just helped that she was really like her mother said. I will tell you after everything happens, you just can't know right now. If Sage finds out this reason she'll be very upset, but is she found out that everyone knew it will destroy her. I won't let that happen. If I have to I will allow myself to suffer with what I know." I said to the men surrounding my dining room table.

"Oh hell no we want to know what you now." Mark said to me and I locked eyes with him.

"If you knew what I knew you wouldn't believe it. You would want to tell her and you would hate Vince even though he is keeping a promise he made a long time ago. Believe me Mark you don't want to know." I said to him and he nodded because he knew I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true.

"Why do I have a feeling this has to do with Sage's Mother?" Glen asked me.

"Don't ask questions Glen because you won't like the answers. Now Jeff you said that you had something to tell us and by the absence of your brother I have feeling that it has to do with him." I said to him making sure they knew the discussion of the secret I had was over.

"Matt thinks that Sage is better off not here because of me. So I have decided to go on vacation if Sage comes back. I'll stay long enough to talk to her and say bye. Then I'll be gone until she goes to tour with Raw. Its better that I leave so Matt won't try anything to keep Sage away. Vince has already agreed and a storyline change has happened. In two weeks at the new paper view I will lose the match against Phil and have to leave WWE. But it's only until Sage leaves. Then I'm going to start attacking Phil out of the ring and stuff until he agrees to a match where I can win back my career and his title. Of course I win that one. Or I'll be coming here as Itchweed for a few months before Itchweed agrees to a match that if he wins I come back and he'll leave or if he loses he'll leave and I won't come back. It will be against Hunter who will be the new World heavy weight Champion if they go with that storyline. I am hoping that they are but we all know how creative is with our storylines." Jeff said to us and we all looked at him shocked.

"You are just going to let her walk out of your life without a fight? This isn't you Jeff." Adam said to him.

"I'm not good enough for her, Adam. She is in a league of her own and I can't touch that. I know this and I have decided that I'm going to have to become at least half as worthy as I should be before I even try to get her to be mine. Sage deserves at least that from me." He said and I saw Mark's hands ball into fist.

"Do you think that it matters to her that everyone besides her knows you aren't good enough for her? You'll try your whole life to be good enough for her Jeff, but you'll never even be a quarter good enough for her. But for some damn reason that doesn't fucking matter to her." Adam growled at him as he clinched and unclenched his hands.

I knew we all thought he was making a huge mistake but I also knew that it was his to make. "We all know you are fucking up once again but it's your fuck up to make. None of us can stop you."

Jeff looked at me and nodded. "I would rather fuck up once more and let her be back then not having her here." Jeff said to us.

"So in other words you are also doing it for us?" Matt asked from the doorway.

"Yes." He said to his older brother.

"Are you going to risk her falling for someone else?" Matt asked as he walked into the room.

"If she does then I have no one to blame but me. Maybe she'll actually find someone good enough for her. We all know that I'm not." Jeff replied as he looked down at his hands.

"You do realize that you are going to hurt her again." Mark growled at him.

"But you guys will take the pain away. I would rather hurt her one last time then have her leave. She belongs here with you guys. We all know that if I'm not gone I'll just hurt her over and over again without meaning to. I don't want her tainted by me." Jeff said and Matt smirked.

"Sage must be very special to you Jeff." Matt said before he walked over to the empty chair and sat down.

"More then you'll ever know Matt." Jeff said as he looked up at him.

"Then I have no reason to try to keep her away." Matt said and Jeff nodded slightly in agreement.

"Alright let's stop the shit and get to the plan. I didn't come to talk about this shit. I came to talk about how we are going to get my soon to be ex-wife to stay and what I have to do." Dave said and all of us glared at him even though I believed that he was joking. Well maybe a quarter sure he was joking.

"I was joking I swear!" Dave said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"You better make sure to keep it that way too." Mark growled and he gulped.

SAGE… Val's house…

I glared at Vin and Val. I couldn't believe that they are pulling out the card on me. I couldn't fucking believe they were choosing now for the time to use the you are quitting this card. How could they do that to me after what I told them? "So this is the one time you are pulling it? You're going to waste it on a group of wrestlers that have fucked up? I can't fucking believe this or you two right now."

"Don't try that with us little lady! This is the one time that you shouldn't quit and you know that." Vin said to me.

"Oh ok let me get this straight." I said as I ran my hand through my hair removing it from my face as I did."You are pulling the only card you can hold over me for a group of guys that haven't only humiliated me but one has broke my heart, another one won't stop trying to destroy my life and let's not forget about the fact that they told everyone that they could that they watched me masturbate and cry afterwards?"

"It's either the card or a bet and you remember the rule if you don't take the bet. Would you rather have that instead?" Val snapped at me and I stood up from the couch.

"Now you are trying to make me into a whore." I hissed at him and his eyes widen at my deadly tone.

"I need a shower." I spat at them before I turned and left the living room.

They just didn't understand and I knew it. But the card. They pulled it and they knew I'll do it because this is our friendship on the line. It's just too bad that at the moment I couldn't remember what their friendship really felt like. They had me so angry and upset that I couldn't feel anything else. They knew they had me the moment they pulled the card. I was backed up in a corner looking for an escape knowing that there wasn't one there. I just can't understand why they can't see that it was my heart hurting from what they did because I was stupid and allowed myself to like and care for them.

"Sage, I know…" Val started.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! You know about how it felt for me to put my blind faith in a man that I was crushing on since I was 16 to just have it thrown back into my face. You know nothing about how it feels to realize that your one personal moment was watched and then told to other by a group of men you thought you could trust. And you know nothing about how it feels when your two best friends want to throw you back into the fire like nothing happened. I… Can't… Believe… That **you **would allow this shit Val. I really must have poor judgment of people because of late they all have showed me their true selves. I would have betted that you would have knocked Vin out just for suggesting backing me up in a corner like this. But I would have lost that bet huh?" I asked as tears slid down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that I disappointed you Sage." He said as he reached out to wipe my tears away.

I grabbed his wrist and stepped back. "You did more than that Val. You two finished breaking my heart. Congrats on doing what they couldn't."

I let go and hurried to the stairs. When I reached them I raced up them and hurried to my room before going in and slamming the door shut and locking it. I know that I hurt him badly by saying that but it was the truth and I always tell them the truth. I slid down the door with my back up against it. The sobs racking my body echoed through the otherwise silent room. But I couldn't stop them. Every feeling that I had bottled was pouring out and there was no stopping it. All the times I have to look brave in front of my mother spilled from my eyes. The tears I couldn't or wouldn't cry during and after being kidnapped, drugged and raped chased after them.

When I was finally silently sobbing because no tears would fall anymore more I was curled up in a ball in front of the door. I wasn't able to walk and I knew that because when I uncurled and moved onto my stomach the pain was unbearable. I wanted to cry out for help but I wasn't going to. No I was going to suffer alone because at the moment I trusted no one.

"I always thought you were able to hide your pain well Sage. Now I realize that you never allowed yourself to feel the pain. You bottle it all up thinking it would stay that way. You always bad to be the strong one. You always had to look happy for your mom. Understanding for your loser sister and smarter than your know-it- all brother. You couldn't allow any of them to see how bad it was affecting you. But no matter how hard you tried to hide it they knew. She knew Sage and she hates herself for putting you through that. That is why she sighed you up for this contest. She wanted you to do something that you love." Val said from the other side of the door.

"I need sleep." I croaked out knowing that Vin was out there with him.

"Goodnight Sage." They whispered back as I began the crawl to the bed. When I got to the night stand by the bed I used both to help get to my feet before I allowed myself to hall onto the bed and curled back up into a ball. I didn't even worry about covering up as I closed my eyes and I faded to sleep.

SAGE… Five AM…

It was five am when I woke up and knew that I wasn't going to be going back to sleep. I still ached everywhere including my heart. I also felt completely empty for the first time in my life. I felt nothing at all and I should have been scared that I didn't fucking care all that much about it. I sat up even though my whole body screamed out in pain as a protest. I had to get a shower or take a nice hot bath to relax my aching body. I didn't know it could hurt so badly to release pent up tears from the last five years at one time. I stripped off my clothes as I stumbled and limped across the room to the bathroom door. When I opened it and turned on the light I was surprised to see candles and bath salts on the counter with a folded piece of paper with my name on it. Standing in front of them. So I picked it up and unfolded it.

"_Sage._

_I know you'll be up before us so take a hot bath to relax your body. The candles are vanilla scented because they are your favorite as are the bath salts. "Use the salts because they'll help you relax faster. I'm not going to say I'm sorry even though I am because I know how you are about that word. So just know I hate myself for doing this to you. We love you Sage and we want what is best for you. We took the card off the table._

_Love, _

_Val." _ I read to myself and shook my head.

At least they know me well enough to not say sorry. Too bad they don't know me enough to know that it wasn't going to be easy for them to get me to forgive them. The card may not be there anymore but the pressure from it was and that wasn't something I would easily let go. The way I felt wasn't going to be taken back. But knowing them they'll gravel at my feet until I forgive them. This meant new expensive things for me although they knew they couldn't buy my forgiveness.

I sighed as I walked to the huge, deep tub and started the water. After I got it as hot as I wanted it I stopped the drain and added half of the bath salts to the water. I then placed the candles where I wanted them before I lit them. When I was finished with that I grabbed my cell phone and put it on the table by the tub so I could answer it if mom called. Then I went and got my new bath robe and hung it up beside it.

I climbed into the partly filled tub and moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as the hot water met my skin and tight muscles. I laid back in the deep tub with a smile on my face as the water slowly rose to cover my waist. My muscles unlocked and relaxed slowly and I sighed contently every time one of them did.

I closed my eyes as my mind drifted over the last two weeks of my life. I had to admit that I had some great times with the guys. But I also had to admit that I got close to them way too fast. It all started with Jeff, all because I have crushed on him since I was 16. But I knew now that I'm not good enough to deserve him. I knew now I had to stay away from him. I know if I don't that something was going to happen and I'll be the one hurt in the end. It was in that moment that my cell started to play Manson's version of "Tainted Love" which meant only one thing. Glen was calling me. I turned off the water and reached for the phone. I answered putting it on speaker.

"What's up Glen?"

**"You walked out without telling me what happened or what's going on and then you ask me what's up? That is bullshit and you know that. I didn't do anything Sage and you should know that."**

"How should I know that Glen? I don't know any of you well enough to know if you would or wouldn't watch or listen in on me."

**"If I had seen you masturbating I would have joined you ar the moment I knew you wouldn't say no. I would have fucked you all night long everywhere I could. In the pool, on the deck, on the kitchen table, on the stairs and in the bed. You wouldn't have been able to walk when I was done."**

"So do you just randomly call people at five in the morning?"

**"No I knew that you would be up."**

"Wait a minute how did you know that I was up?"

**"I heard you moving around upstairs."**

"How the hell did you hear me when I'm not over at Rey Rey's house?"

**"I'm on the couch at Val's. You know where you are. Did you like the candles? I picked them up. Val was nice enough to invite me over to stay until you leave. So I can spend time with you. So what are you doing and can I come up?"**

"I'll give you three hints. I'm wet, hot and naked. Can you guess what I am doing?"

**"I'm coming up. The door to the bathroom is still unlocked right?"**

The phone call ended as I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Before I cloud get up and lock the door it opened to show Glen in nothing but a pair of Sweat pants. And that was when I choose to remember that it's been a long two years for me. "Don't look at me like that Sage. It's hard enough knowing you are naked in there.

I don't know why I did it but in one moment I was up on my knees allowing him to see my breast over the tub and I was beckoning him to come to me. "Come on Glennie I want you inside the tub and me."

His eyes watched the water that trailed down my chest and disappeared where he couldn't see it go. Then he looked into my eyes and I knew that he was fighting me. "Two years Glen. Two long years since I felt a man do to me what I wanted them to. Can you really deny me what we both want?"

I knew the moment I won because he walked into the bathroom and kicked the door closed before he reached back and locked it. "You have to be certain that this is what you want Sage because after my pants fall I won't be able to turn back. You have to be certain."

I smiled at him and nodded. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk right for a week. Or how about you some over here and get in with me and allow me to fuck myself with your dick. I don't fucking care right now. All I want is to feel you inside me."

"What will this be to you Sage?" He asked me.

"Fucking and nothing more. I'm leaving soon so I'll take it as a going away present. How does that sound?" I asked him as my hand cupped my breast and rubbed it. "What do you say Glen are you willing to give me what I want?"

I wasn't surprised when his pants hit the floor. When he walked over to me I moved over so he could get in but he picked me up and made me wrap my legs around him. "You lead and I'll follow. I don't know how you want it so show me."

I smiled up at him and nodded. "We are going to enjoy this."

When he sat down he sat me on his legs and I laughed. As I cupped his very impressive cock with both of my hands as I got up on my knees. "I believe that I need this to do what I want to."

I hovered above his cock for a second before I slammed down on him taking him completely into my body in one quick thrust. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I started a fast rough pace. This was what I wanted. I wanted to be punished. I wanted to be pounded until I couldn't talk. It was what my body craved and I was giving it what it wanted.

It took two minutes for my first orgasm to hit and I stilled as I grinded on him as it washed over me. "Damn Girl you are so fucking tight. The tightest pussy I have every fucked."

He lifted me up some and started to pound up into me and I looked at him as I slammed down to meet his pace. The look on his face told me he liked what I was doing. "Fuck my Glen. Fuck my like I'm a little whore. Use my pussy as your punching bag" I growled out as my second orgasm hit.

He flipped us over and kneeled in the tub as he pressed me up against the wall. "Ask and you shall receive." He growled out before I lifted my legs up and wrapped them a little above my hips as he slammed into me bottoming out and hitting my favorite spot the end of me. He was so big that he cold fuck me completely and he was. I couldn't move and I couldn't talk. I was melting right there as he hit that spot over and over again.

That was when it happened. My eyes flew open as the huge wave crashed over me taking me down into the sea of pleasure. By time I was able to breathe again I was being filled by Glen's seed. The look on his face told me the one thing I knew. This wasn't over by a long shot.

**A/N: Alright I did it Glen finally got a hold of Sage and now they are fucking! Sorry my Kane muse finally came back full force and demanded that I allow him to be the first one to fuck Sage. Well now that he has what is going to happen? Will the group get their Sage back or Will Glen keep her to himself. Does Sage leave or Will a certain McMahon and a Certain Hunter stop it from happening? I guess we will be finding out in the next chapters. **

**P.S. I have the next five chapters written up already so all I have to do is type them up and get them up. It will take a few days but I promise that we will hit chapter 20 soon. Luv Sin!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know that it has been a while and I'm sorry but good news folks my father is doing better but he does have lung cancer. We don't know how long but we all looking towards the future no matter what the outcome. Anyways now that I'm not so freaked out I will be trying to put more up. Phil is back in this chapter. But i was mean to him so I hope you all like it. Luv Sin!!!**

**Sage: I regret to inform you that the muses Jeff and Mark now belong to Sin's sister so they are no longer here. So in their places Tequila and Sin along with my self will be playing their parts as well as we can. Oh and Rey you were so naughty in those DVDs!!! I made copies. *winks to Esha* sold them on Ebay made tons of money. B2TS this is a good chapter. For it has me in it so I know that it will be liked.**

**Sin: Talk about a big EGO anyways folks here you are. Also I own nothing but the plot and Sage and her mother. And a few OCs that will be showing up shortly. So you can't sue me hahahahahaha! Luv Sin!!!**

Chapter 16

SAGE….

I felt like putty in Glen's hands as he carried me out of the bathroom. "Don't go to sleep yet Sage. We have just gotten started. I have two years to make up for."

I tried to focus on his words but I quickly realized that I couldn't fight the darkness that was slowly sliding over me before I lovingly embraced it with a smile on my face. As I faded into the darkness I heard Glen chuckle and say. "a first for me I've never fucked anyone until they passed out before."

I smiled bigger as I fell asleep praying I wasn't having an amazing dream in the tub.

An hour later…..

I was awaken by pleasure coursing through my veins what felt like minutes later. My hands reached down between my legs and found a smooth shaved head there. "Good it wasn't a dream."

The head shook no and I arched my back. Damn, Glen you are really talented." I moaned as he chuckled causing my orgasm to hit.

After he was finished cleaning up my mess he looked up and smiled at me. "Glad to see that you are finally awake."

He moved between my legs until I felt the head of his dick at my entrance and I shuttered. "Now it's time for round two. I hope you can keep up."

He thrust into me all the way to the hilt and my eyes rolled up into the back of my head. He chuckled as he began to move slowly pulling all the way out and quickly thrusting all the way back in causing it to happen again. "I love making your eyes roll up like that Sage. Makes a man proud to know they have that kind of effect on someone."

I bit my lip because he was killing me with this snail pace and he knew it. I saw in his eyes that he knew what he was doing to me. I knew what he was doing and I wasn't going to give in just yet. I let him think that we were going to take this time nice and slow. That was until he buried himself in me and started to move his hips in a circle. "Damn it Glen you're killing me here. I need more!!!"

"You said nice and slow." He said with a chuckle as he stopped and stayed buried inside me.

"That was blown out of the water the first time. Right now I want to get up on my knees with my face in the pillows and take any punishment that you want to give me. I am kind of a freak in bed. So what do you think about that? I purred up to him and he groaned as I felt him jump inside me.

Before I could say anything he was out of me and I was flipped over with my face pressed into the pillows just like I wanted. He entered me so hard I came up off my knees a few inches. "That's all I wanted to hear Sage. Now let's hope you can actually be able to handle what I'm about to do."

"Do it! **FUCK** me!" I growled up to him before he lost control and started to fuck my face into the pillows. I screamed out as he caused the first orgasm of the second round and I felt my legs trying to give out on me. Glen lifted my knees off the bed and held me where he wanted me as he fucked me through my orgasm. "I making sure you aren't falling asleep this time because I'm going to get mine once again."

"I'm wide awake big daddy!" I shouted out as I moved to meet his thrusts. I know that I might not be walking right for a while but it's so fucking worth it.

"Good because I'm done holding back." He said before his grip tightened on my hips and he began to piston in and out of me so fast that the friction did something that no one has ever done before. I was rising and crashing in and out of an endless orgasms that I couldn't feel anything else. I couldn't feel my hands balling up in the sheets and blankets or the screams that were coming from my mouth. No all I felt was him and the waves crashing down on me. "Oh God I'm gonna cum baby doll."

I felt the hot seed spill into me and I gave one final scream as a huge wave of pleasure crashed down on me and dragged me under as my whole body shook from it. It felt like hours but it was only seconds when I opened my eyes and began to breathe again. "Can you even talk now?"

I shook my head no and I felt him chuckle because he was still inside me. "So did I make up for the last two years?"

"More like since I started having sex." I croaked out as he finally pulled out causing little aftershocks to run through my body.

"Water?" He asked as I rolled over to my back and I nodded.

I felt as he got up off the bed and opened my eyes to watch him walk across the room in the early morning sunlight. I couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. When he disappeared into the bathroom I closed my eyes and smiled.

"That was a billion times better than masturbating." I whispered to myself.

"I would hope so." Glen said from above me and I opened my eyes. And smiled at him.

"I think I forgot how to walk." I whispered as he helped me sit up.

"Don't worry it'll come back. But until it does I'll carry you around after all we wouldn't want you at anyone's mercy but mine at the moment." He said to me as I drunk down the water.

I knew that something like this was going to happen but if the deal included sex like that all the time I knew that there was a big chance that I was going to stay. "And just what do you mean me at your mercy? I believe I have you at mine at the moment."

"So you think you do. Alright Sage, baby doll it's let's make a deal time." He said to me.

"I'm listening." I said louder because my voice was starting to come back.

"I want you to stay and I know that you don't want to. But I have a feeling that if you stayed a lot would change. So my deal is if you stay I'll fuck you like this anytime you want to no matter where we are at. I don't care if anyone sees us. Anything you want I'll do it. All you have to do is stay. And you have to at least listen to the others and think about forgiving them." He said to me and I looked at him shocked.

I knew that I was making him nervous by not answering so quickly and that was what I was trying to do. I should have known that he was going to play that card on me too. But at least I get something in return. But was it all worth it? Was staying going to be worth it in the end? I didn't know but for the first time since I left Rey's I wanted to stay and find out.

"Under one condition." I said to him.

"What's that?" He asked a little scared.

"You make sure that they know you are the one that got me to stay. I want them to know that they weren't even a factor to my staying. I know that it may be wrong but they all hurt me in a bad way. They have hurt me for the last time for I might listen to them but it doesn't mean I will forgive them. They will not have the right to do this again." I said to him.

"I have to admit that I like the new Sage but I really miss the old Sage." He said to me after a few minutes.

A few hours later….

I was looking out on Val's backyard thinking about what Glen had said when I heard Glen sit up in the bed. "Hey sugar how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great how about you?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Well, I think I have some bruises from where you tied me up in the third round but I'm doing good besides that." He said and I smiled and shook my head.

"What are you going to tell the guys about them?" I asked him.

"Anything that you want me to." He said and I laughed.

"Good answer. Tell him whatever you want even if it is the truth." I said to him and he nodded although I knew that he wouldn't do that. I think that he enjoyed having something that they didn't know.

"So are you really leaving?" He asked me and I smiled.

"No while you were asleep I called Vince and he talked to me about something and I told him that if he made it happen I wouldn't be leaving. So he has four hours to get to me and tell me that he got it done. But no I wasn't leaving before that. You are right I can't run from this." I said to him and he smiled before he patted the bed beside him.

"What do you say to round six?" he asked me and I laughed.

"I believe that you mean round ten. It's four in the afternoon Glen." I said to him and he laughed.

"Then how about we eat instead?" He said as my stomach let itself be known.

"I agree." I said as my cell started to ring and I snatched it off the window sill. I looked at the number and shook my head when Jeff's name flashed on my phone.

I pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear. "How can I help you Mister Hardy?"

"_Sage?"_

"That would be me what do you want?"

"_I want to talk to you alone. We know that Glen is there but we would like to talk to just you if you don't mind."_

"I do mind Jeff. Why should I talk to either of you? What in the world have you done to prove to me that you deserve to even talk to me now Jeff?"

"_Damn it Sage this is getting old. It really is. You act like you are the only girl that was watched when she masturbated in a pool without knowing it. Well you aren't. You really need to get… Hey get off me Mark… Sage!!! Sage, don't listen to him. Don't listen to a word that he says. It seems he only knows how to open his mouth and shove his whole leg in it. What he was meant to say is that we would like to talk to you because we want to make this right before you leave. We don't want you to hate us." _

"Mark you guys just don't get it do you? This isn't about you. This is all about me but don't worry we'll talk but it won't be alone. Vince will be calling you guys in a little while about a meeting and I know that you will have to be there. And you tell Jeff that he better stay the hell away from me or he is going to see how crazy I can get."

I hung up the phone before anyone else could get on the phone and looked at Glen. "They just don't give up do they?" I asked him.

"You know if you hold out another day or so you could get all kinds of shit from them." Glen said to me and I shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

"I can't be bought Glen. Just asked Val and Vin." I said to him right before there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I asked called.

"I got three large pizzas here and was wondering if you guys were going to come down to eat or would you be taking food in bed." Vin called through the door and I snorted.

"We'll be done in five minutes." I called to him and I heard him chuckle.

"Oh and Sage I didn't think that I had it in you." He called before he was heard walking away.

"Bite me Vin!!!" I called loudly and I heard him laugh.

"Come on big boy go get cleaned up and dressed because if not I'm going to get pizza without you." I said to him and he nodded before he threw the covers off him and stood up.

I bit back the moan that came to my lips when I saw that he was hard and ready. That man was going to be the death of me and I knew that I just didn't know how I knew that but I did. He looked at me and smiled proudly at me. "Like what you see?"

"Get in there and get dressed before I decide that I'll tie you to the bed and keep you there." I said to him and he rolled his eyes.

Jeff…

I looked at the door and shook my head. Why did I always seem to fuck up when it came to her? I didn't understand why he was there and not me. "Kicking yourself in the ass again I see."

I looked up and saw Hunter standing there with a beer in his hand. "Why the hell is she letting Glen around her?"

"Maybe because out of all of you guys he was the only one that didn't fuck her over. Look that girl is special as hell. There aren't many people that I like but damn it I like her from the first time that I met her. I know that we played our part in all this too." Hunter said to me and I shook my head.

"They are fucking! I just know that they are." I said to him.

"So what if they are? Why the hell would it matter to you?" He asked me.

"You don't need to know that." I said before I stood up and walked away from him.

"You can blame whoever you want for this Jeff but in the end you will know that you can't blame anyone but yourself." Hunter called after me and I hung my head as I headed back to my room.

Phil…

"I really don't see why I need to be here for any of this. I'm not in their storyline and we all know that." I said to Vince and he rolled his eyes.

"You are here because Sage wants to talk to you for a moment. So shut up and sit there." He said to me and I rolled my eyes back at him.

"I don't want to hear anything that whore has to say to me." I said to him and he laughed as the door behind me opened up.

"I hope you brought your lawyer with you Mister Brooks because along with everything that you have done that comment will be costing you." Sage said in a professional voice as she walked past me and went to shake Vince's hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped at her and a male cleared their throat from behind me.

"What Miss Miles is saying is she will also be adding that insult to the suit that she has filed against you. My client has decided that she is suing you for slander and emotional stress. Also with a few others but this isn't what we have come to talk to you about. See she is also going to give you a chance to end the suit on your own without you having to pay anything. I say go for the money. But my client isn't as money hungry as most think that she is." The man said after he walked around me to come stand by Sage.

Sage was looking right at me and I knew that she seen the fact that she had blown my mind. "Aren't you going to do anything about this Vince?"

"She is using my lawyer Phil I think I have done enough don't you?" Vince asked as he sat down. At the other side of the table with Sage and her lawyer sat beside him.

Sage looked at me as she sat back in the chair and folded her hands in her lap. "When I first got here I liked you. Thought you would be a decent person but soon your true colors showed and I learned that I didn't. Not a major lost really. I stepped away from you not doing anything towards you but yet you saw fit to steal my thongs, my journals and stalk me. It is a very unhealthy lifestyle Mister Brooks and I think that you need help. So if you complete Rehab I will drop the suit and we will never speak of it again. Would you agree to that?"

"REHAB? YOU WANT ME TO COMPLETE REHAB? You really are fucking stupid aren't you. All the people you hang out with should be the ones in rehab but yet you are saying that I should be in rehab. I don't fucking think so. What I think you need to do is shut your dick sucker, pack your bags and go home before I show you what the real world is all about." I growled as I stood up and slammed my hands on the table so I could lean towards her.

The smile that crossed her lips actually scared me because I knew that I just passed the line of no return and didn't realize it until it was too late. "That was the answer I was hoping for Mister Brooks because as of this moment you are no longer the Champ. Lay the belt on the belt and leave because you cannot be here until the suit is over. Have a very good vacation. I know that you won't be missed here."

"WHAT?" I screamed as I jumped across the table and gabbed for her throat but was met with a fist to my mouth.

"Let me clear it up for you Phil. As terms of the suit you cannot travel with the WWE until the suit is taken care of. So you are now on paid vacation time. After all you have a lot of it built up. Now remove the belt and lay it on the table or Hunter and Shawn will have to do it for you." Vince said as I moved off the table.

"They can try but they won't be able to do it." I hissed at them and Sage smiled.

"You are so predictable." She said before she stood and walked past me to the door.

"See you in court Phil." She said before she opened it and allowed the two in and walked out.

"I will fucking kill you for this you fucking whore. You may have everyone else fooled but I know the real you bitch!!!" I screamed before Hunter tackled me to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Glen…

When Sage walked into the room I knew that it went just how she knew that it would. Phil wasn't anything if he wasn't predictable and that was what he was. He fell for it just like she knew that he would. "So I take it you were right."

"Yeah he even tried to attack me." She said with a smile as she sat down beside me on the table.

I glared at her and she laughed. "You should have learned last night that I can hold my own when it comes to fighting."

"You may be trained but he has used his more then you. You don't need to push him anymore then you are." I said as the locker room swung open and Ron Killings walked in with Matt right beside him. The moment that Matt saw her he rushed over and picked her up in a hug.

"I bet you didn't think you would see me here huh?" She asked when he put her back in her seat.

"I was afraid that you left anyways. I didn't want that to happen you know. After all I still haven't taken you out to dinner." Matt said and I caught myself before I growled.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow night. What do you say?" Sage asked him and he smiled at her.

"I would love to but Ron and I are Driving to the show. We are leaving right after the taping tonight." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I clinched my fists and looked right at Sage. She rolled her eyes and I knew that she was laughing at me.

"Really because I have this huge hummer limo that Vince has given me for the rest of the tour and it's going to be so lonely riding in it all by myself you know." She said to him and I wanted to growl but I didn't. I may of have had honor of her body but that didn't make it mine. Well, not yet.

"Hey Glen man you ok? You look like you are about to pass out." Ron said to me and I looked at him as I felt Sage look at me.

"He is just pissed because he found out I'm not as weak as I look is all. I told them not to judge a book by it's cover but they didn't listen you know. I'm Sage and you must be the famous R-Truth. I love your storyline but I think it could be better. So as of now it is going to be better." Sage said as she offered him her hand and he took it.

"Really I thought only Vince could change that." He said as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Well, he got me to stay by giving me control on some things and this just happens to be one of them." She said sweetly and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't pull the sweet act on him Sage. We all know you aren't." I said to her and she glared at me.

"I am sweet until I get pissed off. But I'm not pissed at Ron so I will be sweet to him. Now if you want me to be pissed at you then keep going down the road you are going and it will happen." She said to me and I looked away from her.

Ron and Matt looked between us and then Matt's eyes lit up. "You two fucked!"

Sage shook her head and I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what gave you that idea Hardy but it better disappear real quick."

"See you did sleep with her or you would just say you did." Matt said and Sage shook her head.

"I do who I want and it's none of your business. So step out of it Hardy Boy before you get me pissed too."

Matt held up his hands and Sage smiled. "That is better now I got to go and get things set up. I'll talk to you guys later. Send Jeff, Rey, Mark and Dave to the GM's office when they get here. There are some things that need to be settled tonight."

"I'll make sure to do that." I called to her knowing that she knew that I would.

"Wow she is different than how you said she was. I saw nothing to would tell me that she hated anyone here." Ron said to Matt and I laughed.

"That's a gift of hers. Not many people can look you in the eye and hide what they are really feeling inside but she can." I said to him and he nodded.

Sage…

I knew that Glen was pissed and I knew why. We said no emotions and he already acting like a caveman trying to lay claim. It isn't going to happen. I won't let it happen. My heart will not be broken again while I am here. "Miss Miles may I speak with you for a moment?"

I stop and look at Morrison. "You know you are allowed to call me Sage. What do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if I could talk you into going out with me to a club sometime soon." He said as he leaned against the wall in front of me.

"John we both know that you are looking for something that you aren't going to get from me right? I don't just sleep around." I said to him and he smiled.

"I never said anything about sleeping Sage. Believe me you would be up all night. I bet you wouldn't even be able to keep up." He said to me and I rolled my eyes before I moved closer to him.

"If there was any chance of you getting this I would first ride you like a bucking bull with a cock ring on until you were screaming my name for everyone to hear. Then I would give you ten minutes rest before I tied you to the bed and proceed on making you come more times in that one night then you have ever come before. So don't think that you have anything on my boy for I know the word freak very well when it comes to sex. But that will be something that you will never know." I whispered to him and he swallowed as he pressed against me to let me know that I had made him hard.

"You are so easy." I said before I pushed away from him and headed toward my office again.

"And you are nothing but a dick tease babe." He called after me and I laughed.

"I told you only in your dreams pretty boy." I called over my shoulder before I turned the corner and ran right into the one and only Bret Hart.

"Oh my dear lord Vince didn't warn me that you were here. I am so going to kick his butt when I see him again." I said as he steadied me and I smiled up to him.

"You must be the new GM Sage Miles? You are quite hotter than Vince let on that you were. It would seem that you are the one that has requested for me to be here tonight." He said with a sexy little smile.

"Don't look at me like that because I might show you a few things that you might not be able to handle." I said jokingly and he winked at me.

"Maybe later." He said before I grabbed his arm and started to walk him towards my office.

"Well, it seems that the fans are still begging to see some more of Bret and I agree greatly with them because I use to watch you too. So I have come up with a storyline that you might like. Your niece has already looked at it and she loves it. But it all depends on you." I said to him and he nodded.

"Hey if it's what the fans want then it is what the fans get including you my dear." He said to me and I felt myself get hot. Not sexually well maybe just a little.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself still Hart." A deep voice I knew so well said from in front of us and I sighed.

I looked up to see the ones that I had to talk to looking at me. "Actually he was being a gentleman deadman. I was the one that was feeling him up."

The look that crossed Mark's face almost caused me to laugh but I knew that it would have been a bad idea. After all I can't let them think that I'm going to forgive them just yet. "Follow me Mr. Hart and I'll get you the file I was telling you about."

I walked into my office and walked to the desk and grabbed the green file that was for him and walked back to him before I handed it to him. "My number is on the first page. Give me a call and tell me what you think."

"How about I call you about other things too?" He asked me and I heard a growl from the hallway.

"Sounds good to my Bret. Don't let them scare you too much. They all seem to think that they own me or something." I said to him and he nodded before we said goodbye and he left.

The moment he was in the hallway the others crowded into the room and looked at me as I sat down behind my desk. I wanted to make sure that they knew that this was a business meeting and nothing more for now. "What the hell was that all about Sage?"

"It's Miss Miles at work Mr. Calloway." I said to him and he glared at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sage?" Jeff asked and I looked right at him.

"Well, since you guys don't want to talk to me about your storylines take the files and please leave. I have much to do before the show goes on." I said to him and he stepped towards the desk and leaned over it.

"You aren't making us leave until you listen to what we have to say." He said to me and I nodded.

I stood up and walked around the desk without looking at him. "You guys stay. I'll go."

As I walked to the door someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. "This needs to be dealt with now Sage so we can work together."

I turned around and looked at Mark and he let go of me. "Nothing needs to be dealt with deadman. Not until I deem it so. Now either you all leave or I'll leave. It really doesn't matter to me. The more you guys push the farther away from forgiving you all I get. So just leave it alone and we might be able to save these friendships. Keep pushing and I can guaranfuckingtee that there will be nothing here for any of you."

"What the hell has happened to you Sage?" ReyRey asked me and I looked at him.

"I finally realized that no matter how much I pretend there is no such thing as a good person. I deal with what I want to. No one will make me do what I don't want to do." I said to him.

"You knew before now that there was no such thing as a good person. Something else is going on here and I want to know what it is about." He said to me and I looked at him.

"You are not my father so don't be acting like it. And another thing ReyRey you might want to make sure that you are really alone when you are talking about things that you shouldn't be." I hissed at him before I looked at Dave.

"Dave if you would so kindly come with me I have a surprise for you. You know how you told me you were looking for someone that will actually treat you like I do. Well, let's just say I pulled some strings and got someone that is totally you." I said to him before I headed for the door again.

This time no one stopped me and Dave followed. I knew that this wasn't how they thought that this was going to go down and I knew that. After all they really shouldn't be talking about how they were going to make me earn their friendship back because I was being stupid over all this. ReyRey knew just what I was talking about when I said it too. I could see it in his face as it dawned on him. So yeah ReyRey was on my shit list and he now knew it.

"You heard them huh?" Dave asked from behind me.

"Every word that they said. Thank you for standing up for me." I said to him and he put a hand on my arm.

"You are my friend Sage. They had no right to say those things about you and I made sure they knew it. They earned what they are getting and they just can't seem to allow the blame to be placed on them. But I laid it right there today." He said to me as we walked towards a locker room no one but me knew about.

"Now this girl means a lot to me and I just so happen to know that she has the hotts for you sugar." I said to him.

"Really? How much does she remind you of you?" He asked me.

"I remind me of her. Believe me most of my kindness came because of this woman. You have no idea what I was like before I met her." I said to him before I stopped in front of the locker room and looked at him.

"She deserves the best and from what I seen you meet all the standards I have. But I am telling you this right now that if you hurt her in any way you will never be safe again." I said to him and he paled a little because he knew that I wasn't joking.

So I knocked and smiled when I heard a soft come in. So I opened the door and pushed Dave in and slammed it shut again. "Now you two have fun and I want details Esha. If you don't give them I will be very mad."

**Inside Locker Room…**

**Dave looked at the woman in front of him as he tried the knob to find that it is locked from the other side. "I can't believe that she wasn't joking. Might as well relax she isn't letting either of us any time soon. Believe me when Sage sets her mind to something she does it."**

**"Well, Sage has nothing but great things to say about you." Dave said as he started to relax. The fact that she had thrown herself at him yet was a huge plus for her. He was getting tired of that.**

**"So…" Esha said as she looked at Dave. It was really hard not just rushing him but she could see that he was ready for that and it meant that he didn't want it to happen. "Why don't you come on over here and sit down. I already got dinner and drinks if you want it. Some cold homemade fried chicken and a six pack of beers. I don't know what you drink so I figured beer was the safest thing to get."**

**"That is perfect actually I love fried chicken and beer together." Dave said as he completely relaxed and looked her over. She was naturally beautiful to him. She didn't wear a lot of makeup and she didn't need it.**

**"Wow you have amazing eyes." Dave said as he walked towards her and she smiled a smile that lit up the room.**

**"Not as amazing as yours." She said to him as she handed him an opened beer.**

**Dave silently thanked Sage as they started talking about things that they had in common. He couldn't believe how well she had matched him up with her. All he knew was he was going to get Sage something very big and nice for this.**

_A/N: Part one of a surprise to EshaNapoleon. My bestes online friend. Someone that I have completely bonded with her and I luvs her very much. Thanks for everything girl. I don't think I would have kept writing if it wasn't for you. I luvs you very much!!!! Luvs Sin!!!_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So much is changing in wrestling and honestly I'm not even caught up with it. I haven't watched since Dave quit and I don't think I will for a while. We all know that I love wrestling and everything but I just can't seem to find what I need to write anymore. I don't have my muses anymore and I blame it on the medicine the doctors put me on. I kinda had a break down and was detained for a little bit and now I have nothing. I feel so numb and hallow right now and I don't like it. It's like I lost the best of me and I don't know how to get it back. I don't know how else to explain it. See the thing about my family is it has more drama then most and everyone seems to eat it up. Well, I for one am tired of it. I want to be alone. I want my own space. A place where I can go and get away from it all but I don't seem to have it anymore. Which really sucks. Well, I already had the next four chapters typed up so I'm going to post one of them right now. I hope you enjoy it and I promise as soon as I feel like myself again you will be getting more from me. Luv Always Sin!**

**Inside Locker Room….**

**"So how long have you know Sage?" Dave asked Esha.**

**"Long enough to know that you aren't getting anything from me. She has standards and I won't tell anyone anything that she hasn't told you. It isn't my place." She said to him and he smiled.**

**"You are very protective over her and you have every right to be with everything that she has gone through." Dave said as he sat back on the sofa and patted the seat beside him.**

**Esha made her way over with two plates and handed him one. "I was the one that found her. The one that saw her in the ditch. So yeah I'm protective over her. I will kill for that girl and she would for me too. But let's hope it doesn't come to that. We grew close after she can to terms with what happened to her. Before that she hated the world. Hated everyone and with right. She didn't know who she could trust anymore. She was tired of being the victim. That was where I came in and made her see she didn't need to be the victim. She could be kind and still be the heroism in her life. It wasn't hard to see that she needed someone there and I was the one that made sure that I was there. Along with Vin and Val of course." **

**"She said that she got her kindness from you. Now I know what she means." He said to her.**

**"No she was always kind but she was too scared to show it. It was an act of kindness that got her kidnapped." Esha said to him and he nodded in understanding.**

**"So how would you like to go dancing with me tonight?" Dave asked her and Esha smiled.**

**"Only if it ends with us planning future dates." She said to him and he laughed.**

**"I think I can make sure that happens." He said to her and she smiled that smile at him again and it took away his breath.**

Jeff…

"Why the fuck is she still pissed at us? I just don't fucking get it anymore. We try to talk to her yet she just won't let us." I said to Rey and Mark as the latter one paced through the locker room.

"That's because she overheard us talking earlier. She heard what we said. Why the hell do you think that I'm now on her shitlist?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I figured she was pmsing. That had to be the reason for her mood swings." I said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"I think that we just need to lay it out on the line. We don't want to admit it but she has every right to be pissed at us. We have no right to be pissed at her because we caused this. We were the ones that watched and then told people about it. We were the ones that lost her trust not the other way around and we just can't accept that but we have to and we know that. I know I know it but I hate it." Mark said finally as he sat down beside Rey.

"No you guys were the ones that watched. I was the one that was told about it. I was the one that was told while others were around." I said to him.

"She was pissed at you to begin with." Rey pointed out and I dropped my head in my hands.

"No she was fucking hurt to begin with and then she got pissed which is worse than her starting off pissed." Mark said to me and I sighed because I knew that he was right.

We all wanted the sweet Sage back but we were the reason that she disappeared in the first place. This Sage was something that was hard to handle and in a sick way I was turned on even more by it. It showed that she didn't allow anyone to walk all over her. But it made it harder for us to get her to listen to us. "That's it when we get to the next stop I'm kidnapping her and locking her in a room so she has to listen to us."

Mark and Rey shook their heads at me before the door of our locker room opened and Glen walked in. the look on his face said it all. But he didn't have a chance to say anything because my brother pushed him aside and looked at us. "You guys aren't going to believe this. Sage and Glen fucked."

My jaw dropped as Glen punched my brother in the jaw knocking him into the other wall. "We did not fuck and if you don't stop walking around spreading that shit you'll be on my shit list too."

Mark looked at Glen in surprise before he nodded. "He didn't sleep with Sage. If he had he wouldn't care that Matt was saying that. Besides we all know that Sage doesn't fall for his shit."

I still thought that it was weird that Glen did that but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be landing on Matt from a hit like that. "So what are you guys doing here? Sage just called down for you guys to get to her office. She said it was time to settle this. She also said that you had to find Adam because his part in this hasn't been forgiven yet either."

"For real? She is actually going to listen to us now?" Rey asked as he jumped up.

"What did you do to get put on her shit list?" Glen asked him surprised.

"Umm. I don't think that I want to tell you by the way you are reacting to the things about Sage right now." He said to him and I thought that was the smartest move Rey did all night.

"I'm not worried she'll tell me when we leave here." He said to him and I saw Rey's eyes go wide.

"Glen leave him alone." Mark said as he stood up and I did the same.

"Lead the way." Mark said to them and Matt pulled himself off the floor as he held his jaw.

"After you." Matt said to Glen and Glen smiled at him.

"That'll teach you for spreading shit you know nothing about." Glen said before he walked out of the door with Matt following him.

Sage…

It wasn't hard to see that they were surprised that I was even allowing them in my office. I didn't say I wasn't going to talk to them tonight. I just sat that I would pick the time that I do talk to them. I pick now. Glen leaned against the wall with a smirk and I cocked my head towards the door. "You are no longer needed here Glen, Matt so please leave."

"You are just no fun at all you know." Glen said before he pushed himself off the wall and Matt jumped away from him. I cocked my eyebrow at him and he just smiled before he pushed Matt out the door and then left closing it behind him.

"Before you all start to speak all at once I figure I'll just tell you this now. Everyone should be allowed to fuck up a couple times. Let's just say that besides Jeff you all got three more coming. Jeff only has two. Sorry buddy you done fucked up with me twice. You might want to make sure that there isn't a next time. Now I don't want to hear what you have to say but Glen told me that I had to listen no matter if I forgave you already or not so this is how we are going to do it. Whoever can beat the fuck out of everyone here can do it first and we all know that it is Mark and that means the big man goes first. Then we will go from there." I said to them as I leaned back in the chair that I was sitting in.

"I know that I really fucked up with you. I know that there are things that shouldn't be talked about and I talked about it. I hate the fact that I haven't been able to talk to you or hang out with you. I couldn't see anything but the darkness wrapping around me. You are that light in that darkness and I can't lose you now. I won't know what I would do if I did. Believe me hell would have come to Smackdown if you had left. I know that it isn't your fault and I know that I would have gotten what I deserved but I know that I love you dearly already. I also know that if I heard anyone else talk about you like that I would have fucking kill them. So please forgive me for what I have done to you." He said to me and I felt so sad for him although I know that he was right he had done it but he had also been an amazing friend.

"See and they all said you didn't have a heart deadman. I love you too sugar and if Vince has anything to say about it then I know that he has a plan to get me to stay on even after my tour. Although I have a feeling that if he didn't you guys would have followed me home." I said to him and they all nodded and smiled.

"Look I know that you all want to say something but honestly I'm just glad that I have you back. Honestly there is only two people that I want to hear from and they should know who they are. And if they don't then everyone but Jeff and Rey please leave the room I'll talk to each of you on your own. But right now I can't do it. I apologize." I said to them and they nodded before everyone but Rey and Jeff stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you." They said together before Mark opened the door and walked out followed by the others.

When the door closed I looked between the two in front of me. "The reason why I need to hear you guys is because you guys hurt me the most."

Both of them looked down at their hands before they looked back at me and nodded. "I'll go first."

I looked at Jeff and nodded before I braced myself for what he had to say. "I know that walking out on you like that had been wrong. I could have told you that I need to think about it. I should have told you that I needed space to do just that but I just couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything because I was in shock. I was shocked that even after that you are so caring. After it all you haven't bought a place no one knew where it was and held up there until the day you died. I couldn't imagine how someone that strong would allow someone that isn't good enough for her to love her. Because I'm not Sage. I'm not even a quarter good enough to have you in my life but yet here you are. Here you are and it makes me want to do better. You know about my past. About the drugs. Yeah I have been clean for a year but it has been hard. That was until you walked into my life two weeks ago. Not once had I had a thought of a pill or anything else until you said that you were leaving. I wanted the pills so bad then just to take away the pain but still I didn't go looking for them."

"You told me once that you have no idea what everyone sees in you. You didn't allow me to tell you then so I'm going to tell you now. The thing that stands you apart from everyone is you see our flaws yet you still treat us like we are friends. You allow us around you when we don't deserve to be. And just knowing you makes us want to do better. It's like Mark said you are a bright ass light in darkness so dark that it would consume our souls if we didn't fight it. No matter how much you hurt you take care of everyone's hurt first and that is what we see in you. We see in you everything that you can't see."

I want to say sorry but I know that it's wrong to do so. So I am going to say thank you for giving me chances you didn't have to." I said to her and she looked at me with misty eyes.

"And you say that you see everything. Why can't you see that I'm not as great as you all make me out to be? There isn't as much good in here as you think there is." Sage said as she pointed to her heart and I shook my head.

"There is so much in there that it overflows and flows into us. Honestly do you think that I would be one of many that see it if it isn't real? Believe me it's real." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just agree to disagree." She said and I nodded.

I looked over at Rey before I stood up and headed to the door. I knew that he had hurt her because of this morning but I also knew that he hadn't himself for doing so. I slipped out into the hallway and saw the others standing there trying to hear. "Come on let's leave it be."

Mark nodded and we headed back to the locker room to get ready for our matches. I knew that we all still needed to prove that she could trust us and I didn't know how we were going to do so but we would. No matter what she thought we will always be there for her.

Sage….

The moment the door shut Rey looked up at me and I saw the pain in his eyes. He was hurting because he had hurt me and I hated the fact that he was hurting more than the fact that it was me that he hurt. "Please Sage! Please know that I am sorry. Know that I never meant to hurt you. I was playing along with them. I was trying to make it ok with them but I hurt you in the process. God you don't know how much I hate myself right now. Knowing that you heard me say those cruel things it breaks my heart. Shatters it because I know you aren't anything like that. You aren't at all that person and we all know that. Please forgive me."

I stood up and walked around the desk and sat down in the chair that Jeff had been sitting in. I reached over and took his hands in mine and looked him right in the eyes. "I don't use this word usually. But I'm sorry you had to choose between me and your friends. I never wanted that ReyRey. I never wanted you to have to choose. You have known them for years and you have only known me for only a few short weeks and you chose me. You really don't know what that means to me. Of course I forgive you but don't let it happen again. I don't like having to hear your sweet voice saying such mean things."

He pulled me up and into his arms without a word and I felt a million times better then I did when I first got her. I felt whole once again and that really scared me. Really scared me because I felt like I have known them so much longer than I have and it felt weird feeling so weak without them. "So are you and Glen really fucking?"

I actually laughed at that and then rolled my eyes before I smiled. I leaned in and kissed his cheek before I whispered. "Yes we are."

"I so knew it. I'm glad to see that someone has been making you happy." He whispered back to me and I shook my head.

"I don't think I can keep doing it because it seems he is become possessive and we agreed that it was just sex." I said to him softly just in case the guys were trying to listen in.

"Them talk to him and tell him that it is indeed just sex. Believe me he has it bad for you girl and I don't know if just sex will cut it for him. He will try for more soon." Rey said softly back.

"Then I'll just have to get him to see that it isn't happening. That I can't do this with him. I can't even do this with Jeff. I know this. He knows this. I'm leaving and I don't know if I am coming back or not. All I know is that right now isn't the best time to start a relationship." I said to him and he nodded.

"Well, the thing about it relationships always happened in the worse times. Those that do usually survive like mine and Michelle's. We started very rocky and look at us now. We are so happy and so much in love." He said to me and I nodded knowing that he was right but I was scared. I have too much on my plate as it is I don't need two more guys thinking that they have a shot with me.

"Go get ready for your match I have to go out in a few and introduce a new female wrestler. Of and tell the guys to be scared because she isn't here for the Divas. She is here for you guys." I said as we pulled away from each other.

"Don't worry I will and I can't wait to see who it is that thinks that she can run with the big boys." He said and I laughed.

"You only come up to my chest big boy so stop shooting of your big mouth and you'll find out soon. Now get." I said before I slapped him on his ass and pointed to the door.

"Of course GM." He said with a wink before he headed to the door and left.


	19. Chapter 19

Sage…

I walked to the limo and opened the door before I leaned in and smiled at the two girls in there. Tequila and Casper smiled back at me and I moved out of the way before they both climbed out of the limo. "I'm glad to see both of you have taken my offer and not just one of you. I do believe that the men need to know that they aren't the only ones that deserve to be called super stars. After all not all of the women wrestlers want to be called Divas."

"I'm ready to prove that all of women wrestlers aren't divas." Casper said to me and I nodded.

"Then let's do it." I said before I led them to their dressing rooms where they had their own little team waiting for them to help them get ready. "I'll be back in twenty to get you all. So until then just wait here for me. I don't want anything to be blown until it needs to be."

"No prob. We'll be right here girlie!" Tequila said to me and I smiled as I shook my head.

"Alright." I said before I left and headed towards the ring. It was time to out the boys on notice.

**_3rd Person…_**

**_Cherry Pie started to blare and everyone looked toward the ramp to see who it was that was coming out to the song. When Sage walked onto the ramp the whole place went off. She smiled a sexy smile and waved to the fans as she made her way down the ramp to the ring. She grabbed a mike from the steps as she walked up them and onto the ring. "Hello, everyone welcome to Friday Night Smackdown. This is the place to be on Fridays! Now when you all entered the arena tonight you each were giving numbers. There is a reason for that. I'll be coming out a little later and will be calling five numbers. Those people will come to the ring and be allowed to help me make the last match a very special one."_**

**_The whole place roared at the news just like she knew that they would. "But this isn't why I am out here at the moment. No I'm here to tell everyone about the two women that I have hired tonight. These women are different from the Divas. Nothing against the Divas. They are great and rock this ring in a great way. But I know that there are women out there in the WWE world that are a little upset that there aren't women here that will step up to the men in a ring. I know because I'm one of them. _**

**_Don't get me wrong women against women is well, very hot. But sometimes there are women that are made "that can fight with the big boys" as I have been told. For these two women are some of them. They were trained differently than the ones we call Divas. Some just aren't made to be Divas. No they are made to become Superstars. So be warned boys your put on noticed. There is a new era in the WWE and it's the women superstars!" Sage shouted and the whole place went off again._**

**_That was when it went dark and everyone stopped cheering. "Women think they can run with us? Let's hope that they know pain Sage because we aren't all fun and games. We aren't the Divas and we will fight like men. Let's hope they are use to it." _**

**_The lights came back on to show Taker in the ring with her and she was backed up into a corner with him right in front of her. She looked up at him and he smiled an evil smile down at her. But it soon faded when she smiled an evil smile back at him. "Pain? Oh they know pain Taker. They know hell. They have fought through it more than once. Believe me Taker even you should be worried about this. For they won't be the last ones that I hire." _**

**_"You are playing a game that you know nothing about Sage. And when it's over they'll be the ones that will be worried. For if they fight like men then they will be beat like men. Make sure they know we won't go easy on them because they are women." He said to her as he trailed fingers down her face._**

**_"Don't worry about them Taker they know what they are getting into. And honestly they can't wait to put you all in your place." She said to him and he glared at him._**

**_"What about you Sage? Are you one of them? Can you hold your own against us men?" He asked as he leaned closer to her._**

**_The smile that spread across her lips caught him off guard and he wasn't ready for the push. When she pushed him towards the middle of the ring and spun before landing a round house to his chin he flew back into the ropes and she got out of the ring. "Maybe I am Taker. What are you going to do about it?"_**

**_She was half way up the ramp when the lights began to lower. "Break you Sage. That is what I am going to do about it. I'm going to break you in every way."_**

**_"That's what they all say Taker." She said before she dropped the mike and walked up the ramp and into the back._**

Matt…

I knew that it wasn't the time to do this but I had to know you know. I had to know if she was really into something with Glen. I never got my shot and it rubs me the wrong way that Glen has. That he has done what everyone else that tried that haven't been able to do. Sage was new meat. Yeah not a good way to look at an amazing girl but we are men and it's not hard to notice that she is hot and she doesn't even know it so that makes her hotter. Anyways I walk down the hall hoping to run into her on her way to her office.

But I stopped when I saw her and Glen down the hall arguing with one another. "Back off Glen. You know the deal and you are breaking it. There is nothing between us now Glen. You were the one that wanted the deal and you got it now you are ruining it. What is it with men? Do you really think that women are that weak? That we have to be in love to fuck someone? If that was the truth you guys wouldn't be getting laid as much as you guys do."

"Holy shit!" I said and then covered my mouth when they both looked up and saw me.

The look on Glen's face was anger but the look on Sage's face was shock. Then it changed and I saw a tear slide down her face. "Now he knows Glen. You were the one that didn't want anyone to know but now he knows. I know that I'm not the hottest girl in the world but at least Jeff and Matt both didn't care who knew that they were going after me. With you it was a secret. It kinda made me feel dirty. But it's over with now."

We both watched as she walked towards me and then past me. I turned and watched as she got further and further away. I didn't know what to say or do in this moment so I turned to see Glen slide down the wall and land on his ass on the floor. Why is it almost every man that has feelings for that girl always winds up on the floor as she walks away? What does she have over us?

"I just don't get it you know. I would have shouted off the roof if I thought that was what she had wanted. I thought she wanted it kept as a secret. I thought that she didn't want others to know her business. Why the hell can't we do anything right when it comes to her?" Glen asked and I looked down at him.

"Maybe it's because we all seem to go about it the wrong way. Instead of talking to her we assume it's what she wants. We don't ask her if it's what she wants." I said to him and he looked up at me and I saw that his eyes were glassy that in itself scared me a little.

With Glen its sex. No feelings just sex. But it looks to be something more with Sage and I don't know if I should be shocked or not. This girl was nothing like we were use to. She was a whole different bred of woman. The kind that is worth all the drama that comes with her. And that was what all this was. She was drama and she knew it but hated it. "Why is it this tiny girl that flips all our worlds upside down?"

"I don't know Glen but I know that whoever gets her is going to be one lucky motherfucker." I said to him before I walked away.

"Yeah too bad it's not going to be me." He said and I stopped.

"You never know with her Glen. She is angry now. It doesn't mean that you lost your chance. There is something there I can see it. She wouldn't be angry if there wasn't." I said to him over my shoulder and I could feel the change in him as my words sunk in.

"This is going to get messy isn't it?" He asked me.

"Just wait until next week when Raw comes into it and Cena, Orton and the others catch sight of her. None of them will know what hit them and we are going to have war on our hands." I said to him knowing that everything I'm saying is true.

"Let them try and I'll kill every single one of them." He growled and I nodded because I wouldn't put it past him now.

"One girl and she has us all wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it yet." I said to him and he nodded.

"That is the truth." He said before I left.

_Sage…_

_I knew that I was late with getting the girls but it was Glen's fault for grabbing me in the hall and starting to yell at me because of the way Mark had been touching me in the ring. I swear to god they act more like chicks then chicks do and it's really sad because he could fuck like no tomorrow. But now here I am without a fuck buddy and most likely lost his friendship too. Sad because he is a great guy when he isn't being possessive. I told him just sex. That was all it should have been but damn it he had to go and have a thing for me. And it doesn't help that I was feelin him to when I shouldn't be feelin anyone at all. I had enough on my plate with Jeff and Vin. I didn't need to add another one on there but that was what happened._

_I got to the locker room and opened the door to see the girls laughing their asses off. "Hey ladies you ready to show off for the WWE Universe?" _

_They both stopped laughing and looked at me with huge smiles on their faces. "Hell Yeah."_

_"Let's do this then." I said to them and they grabbed their jackets and slung them behind their shoulders._

_"Lead the way boss." Tequila said to me and I nodded before we started back the way I just come from. I prayed to god that Glen wasn't there still because I already feel like crying. I don't need to see him again. _

_But he wasn't there when we passed by the spot so it didn't matter at the moment the only thing that mattered was what we were about to do. We were about to interrupt Taker's match with Jeff Hardy and beat the crap out of both of them. Well they were. Me I was going to stay in the back and watch. "Alright girls this is how it's going to happen. He is going to lower the lights. You two run out there and the fans are going to hear shouting. The lights are going to come up with Jeff and Taker both out in the middle of the ring and you two are going to be standing over them smiling. Tequila gets the mike and you warn the boys that it's time for change. Then the lights lower again and you two rush back here along with Taker and Jeff. The lights will come up to an empty ring. Just remember what you are doing and we'll be fine."_

_"We got this girlie you have nothing to worry about." Casper said to me._

_"Then get ready because you two are about to become Superstars." I said to her as we came to the bull pen._

**_The lights flashed off and scuffling started then there was yelling and with a flash the lights were back on to show a red head and a blond standing in the ring in the middle of the ring smiling down at the prone bodies of Jeff Hardy and The Undertaker. The crowd was silently shocked and the commentary was silent. The red head moved to get the mike that was in the corner of the ring. She winked into the camera as she lifted it to her lips. _**

**_"This is our way of saying the time for change has come and we are the ones that have brought it. So boys get ready because you're next." The redhead said before the mike crashed to the floor and the lights went down again. _**

**_Moments later the lights came on to an empty ring and everyone stared silently at it not knowing what they hell just happened. _**

**In Locked Locker Room…**

**I couldn't believe how lucky I have gotten with this girl. It was hard to not just kiss her. But I don't want her to get scared because I'm not just lookin for a fuck here. No she is more than that and I want her to know that. I really had to thank Sage for this one. I just didn't know how I was going to do it but I knew that it was going to happen. "So are we ready?"**

**"Yeah let's get out of here." Esha said as she went to clean up. I hurried to help her.**

**When we walked to the door it opened and I smiled at Sage as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Esha asked her before I could.**

**I looked at Esha and I saw the worry. It must take a lot for Sage to look like this because she looked really worried. "I just don't know what to do with them anymore. I swear they make me so happy and then they just piss me off the next second. I told him just sex. I warned him that it wasn't going to be anything more and then he gets pissed when Taker rubs up against me in the ring. I swear to god he is worse than a chick. A fuck buddy that was all it was going to be but no he couldn't deal with it had to have feelins for me. I swear I want to kick him in the balls. I don't know what to do anymore. I think I'm keeping with women for now on at least I know what I'm getting with them."**

** "Who?" I asked and they both looked at me like they forgot that I was standing there and for some reason I could believe that they did. **

**"Shit I'm sorry Esha we'll talk later I have to go anyways. Got a special match about to happen. Don't worry I'm fine just a little tired. You still stay on tour with me right?" Sage asked her and I waited for her answer.**

**She got a huge smile on her face and nodded. I almost jumped up and down I was so happy. "You call me when you get away from all of them. I want to know what the hell is going on ok."**

**"I will talk to you later and I want details." Sage said before she turned and walked away. **

**I turned and looked at Esha. "Why do I have a feeling that even if I asked you aren't going to tell me who she was talking about?"**

**"Because you are smart." She said before we headed down the hall towards the exit.**

_Sage… _

_I had twenty minutes until I had to go back out into the ring and I didn't know what to do with myself. That was until I saw Hunter and Shawn walking towards me. It would seem that they just couldn't stay away. "There you are girl we were looking for ya. We are traveling with ya since Raw is coming to join us next week. Hey are you ok? You look very upset." _

_"Nothing to worry about." I said as I looked away from them._

_Hunter grabbed my chin and turned my chin back towards them and I saw him look at me seriously. "My wife would kill me if she knew that you were upset and I didn't try to help you make it right. Is there anything that we can do?"_

_I looked at them in surprise because I didn't think that they would really care that much but it looked like I was wrong once again. I'm just going to stop assuming for now on. "No there isn't but thank you for asking. It means the world to me that you did." _

_"So is there anyone else you want us to take down?" He asked me and I laughed as I shook my head. _

_"Enjoyed taking Phil down huh?" I asked him._

_"More then you'll ever know." Shawn put in and I winked at him._

_"I would have done it but I promise Vince I wouldn't. Do you know what he has up his sleeve for me?" I asked them and they quickly shook their heads and I had a feeling that they weren't telling the truth but that didn't matter because it wasn't for them to tell me._

_"So do you two feel like getting in the ring tonight?" I asked them and they smiled._

_"Anytime why?" Hunter asked me and I smiled._

_"You'll see." I said as I headed towards the bull pen._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

SAGE…

I walked to the ring and smiled when the two girls walked out after me. "I bet you all thought that I forgot what I said about getting help with a special match from certain people in the crowd. I have changed how many people will be helping. So when one of the girls calls your numbers walk to the end of your alley and someone will bring you to the ring. Tequila if you and Casper would do the honors. Ten number please."

Tequila smiled and nodded before she place her hand in the bowl on the table in front of them. "1514!"

Casper grabbed the next one. "8009!"

"4356!"

"0023!"

"1115!"

"2222!'

"131313!"

"001!"

"10000!"

"9999!"

"Please bring those ten people to the ring while someone comes and clear this mess out of the ring!" I shouted into a mike over all the other people booing because they hadn't been picked.

It took a few minutes during commercial for the ten to get to the ring and we were all huddled together and I was telling them what the match was planned to be. I wanted to know if they wanted to add another team to the match or do they want lumberjacks since it was a match between Matt, R-Truth Evan Bourne and Tequila and Casper.

"You mean that we are fighting tonight?" Casper asked and I nodded as I looked at her.

"Awesome."Tequila said to me and I winked at her knowing that she knew that they wouldn't be allowed to wrestle tonight.

It took a minute to place Shawn and Hunter into the match with them. I told them that they all did a great job and then each one of them were given a grab bag filled with stuff from WWE store online. As they were walked to their seats the white lights changed to red letting the three know that Kane was headed to the ring."Save it Kane!"

"Watch your back Sage. You'll never know when be brought back into the darkness!" Kane's voice growled out as it became pitch black.

A blood curling scream was heard and the lights came back on to find Kane hog tied in the middle of the ring with Casper sitting beside him and patting his ass. "Watch out Big Red. You'll never know when the darkness will turn against you."

Darkness fell once again and then the lights came back on to show only Kane still hogged tied in the ring. "Goodnight everyone Kane ruined the match so it will be done as the first match next week."

_Unknown View…_

_The TV click off after WWE Smackdown and I looked over to the person laying in the hospital bed. Her eyes were still fixed on the TV and I know that she misses her. "You are going to break her in a way no parent should hurt a child you know." _

_"I will not allow her to see me this way. I can't allow her to see that I failed her again." Sapphire said to me and I felt my chest ache. _

_"How could you think that Sap? Sage would never think that of you. She loves you so much. Do you think that she is like the hover damn? You think that everything she had gotten through was because she was able to hold it together? If you do then you are stupider then I thought you were. Sage has survive so shit that not many people live through and that was because she didn't have to worry about herself. She had you to worry about. She was able to push everything out of the way and focus on you. Do you really think that when this happens because we all know that it's happening soon that she'll be able to do this on her own? Because we all know that she is going to push everyone that she has met away. Sage is going to blame herself no matter if you made this happen or not. Sage is your daughter and you don't know her well enough to realize that sending her away will kill her in the end. She will most likely try to take her life after all this and I blame you." I snapped at her._

_"Sage can't blame herself for this because she didn't know that I was dying. I with held it from her. I made sure that no one that knew told her. Do you really think that she doesn't know that something is up? Believe me Sage knows that something is going on and I believe that she knows that I'm dying but she knew that I didn't want her to be the one to find me dead. I can't do that to her Sharon. I can't allow my daughter who has stopped everything that meant something to her so she could take care of find me dead in the end because then it will make her feel like she failed and I don't want her to feel that way. I can't allow her to feel like that." Sapphire said to me and I rolled my eyes at her to let her know that she sounds stupid._

_"If you knew Sage at all you would know that she would hate herself for not spending as much time with you as she could before you died. She will hate herself and she won't take the job that Vince will offer her because she will blame the WWE for your death too. Don't you see? Everything good that you tried to make happen will be what she hates to most about it all. So good job." I said to her as I stood up and walked to her side._

_"I love you sis. I wish it was me there right now because for one you are younger than me and for two because I know that none of my children would love me even half as much that Sage loves you." I said to her and I saw tears slide down her face._

**_ReyRey… Three Days Later…_**

**_I sat up in bed when the phone rang in my hotel room. I looked at my alarm clock and felt dread fill my heart because I knew that only bad news is learned at four am in the morning. "Get the damn phone dude!" _**

**_I reached over and picked up the phone. The moment I put the phone to my ear I knew that something was really wrong. "Sage sweetie please come in of the ledge!"_**

**_"ESHA!" I shouted causing Dave to sit up and look at me in shock._**

**_"Thank god Rey! Sage is tearing the hell out of our hotel room and she is standing on the ledge of the deck thing on our hotel room and crying. Vince just left from telling her that her mother died earlier today and no one could get a hold of her. SAGE!...BEEP BEEP BEEP…." I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed before I dragged on my pants and a shirt. I didn't even look for a mask at the moment. "Dave Esha needs us to help her with Sage. She was just told her mother died!"_**

**_Dave was up and half way dressed before I finished what I was saying. "Let's do this brother."_**

**_I knew then that Dave thought highly of not just Esha but of Sage too. We slammed out of the room and headed down the hall towards the stairs not even bothering to try for the elevator because we knew that it was going to be bad. But we weren't prepared for what we came into. Mark was hanging over the with Glen holding his feet and three people holding onto Glen as they all were pulled centimeter by centimeter towards the edge more. "SAGE STOP MOVING ALREADY I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!"_**

**_I paled and looked at Dave before we both rushed out of the room and headed back to the stairs. We both sped our way down the steps on floor down and headed for the room right below Sages. We kicked in the door scaring a couple shitless as we hurried through and threw open the doors to their deck and walked outside to see Sage looking right at us crying her eyes out. "Please just let me fall!"_**

**_"Are you crazy Sage we love you too much to allow you to hurt yourself!" I said we both reached for her. _**

**_She tried to swing away from us but Mark realized we were there and swung her right into our arms and let her go. We quickly pulled her to the safety of our chests and collapsed with her beating on us and balling. We wrapped out arms around her and each other knowing that she needed to be protected. "Pull me up Rey and Dave has her on the floor down!" _**

**_"She sent me away so she could die! My mom didn't want me to see her die so she sent me away. Vince knew my mom a long time ago and made her a promise. He didn't want to do it but he helped her with this and that is why I am here. She didn't want me to be there when she died. Can you believe that? My own mother. My world didn't even want me there with her when she died. What did I do to disgust her enough to know want me there? I just don't get it anymore." Sage sobbed out and I felt my heart shatter at her words. She blamed herself for this just like I knew that she would. It wasn't her fault at all but I knew that she would rest the world on her shoulders with this. _**

**_"It's not your fault." I said to her as Mark and Glen appeared over us. _**

**_"Sage baby doll don't ever do that to us again. We don't know what we will do without you now that we have you." Mark said as he pulled her away from us and into his chest. I watched with a pain I haven't felt before as I watched her curl up into him and allow him to pull her in under his chin. _**

**_"Dude just remember that you are the one that is married." Dave said to me and I looked at him like he was crazy. _**

**_"That look that was just on your face? Yeah it was the one that you use to give Melina whenever she passed by you." Dave said as he helped me onto my feet and we walked back into the room to see Glen give the couple a bunch of money and head to the door. _**

**_The man and woman looked at the money in shock and I saw why as I passed them. There were about twenty one hundred bills in his hands. "Sorry about that."_**

**_"Nothing to worry about. Believe it's amazing how much you all care about that girl." The woman said kindly when she realized her husband wasn't going to talk._**

**Phil…**

**I closed my computer as the tears started to fall. I hadn't realized that Sage had really suffered through so much shit. It surprises me that she is even able to hold her head up high. But honestly I knew that there was no way that I would be able to make her see that I'm ready to admit that I was totally wrong about her. I just didn't know how or where to get in touch with her. It was aired this morning that her mother died last night and she was heading home to take care of everything on WWE dot com. So now all I had to do was talk to Vince.**

**"What the hell are you doing here Punk?" Shane asked as he stopped in front of me.**

**"I'm coming to agree to the terms. Sage was right I'm sick. I don't know why I wanted to hurt her so much. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could have seen what everyone else saw. Or maybe I did and hated the fact that she saw through all my shit without having to try. I don't know what made me hate her so much. All I know is that she tried over and over again to give me chances to do the right thing when she shouldn't have." I said to him and Shane nodded at me. **

**"She hasn't left yet you know. She will be talking to Vince in about ten minutes. I can get you in so you can talk to her if you promise not to hurt her anymore then she already is. Believe you don't know half the shit that has happened since she found out everything. Dad has a busted lip and a eye that will be black by tomorrow because of it. Sage wouldn't allow anything worse to happen to him. She has also turned down the offer for coming back. Maybe if you talk to her and tell her that you want her back that she might take the offer. If not I have a feeling that we will have a lot of wrestlers quitting." Shane said to me and I nodded in understanding.**

**"Let's do this because she is a big part of Smackdown now and there is no way that any of them are going to allow her to stay gone." I said as I stood up and grabbed my things.**

**"Thanks Phil I'm glad to see you back to your old self again." Shane said to me and I smiled as I followed him towards the elevators.**

**It took us two minutes to get to the conference room. It took five minutes to get Vince to realize that I wasn't trying to hurt her any worse then she already was hurting. "Look if you can get her to say she will come back I'll drop the suspension some."**

**"Look I don't know if what I have to say to her will help but if she needs me I'm there for her. I'm not going to cuddle her and make her feel like I'm going to fawn over her I'm not but if she needs someone to hold her up until she can hold herself up again then I'm strong enough to do it without feeling like I own her lies to make her feel better. Sage doesn't like Liars. It was the first thing that I learned about her. She didn't fall for my shit so I know that she will know when I am lying. Will the others not like the fact that I'm there most likely not but I don't give a fuck. Honestly I think they reason I hated her so much was the fact that Sage was a real person and she treated me like I was just that a real person not a superstar that I'm use to being treated as. So I threw one hell of a superstar diva obsessive stalking tantrum. But she didn't give and that makes me respect her even more because she didn't change anything about herself to make me happy. So fuck it I'll do what I got to do to make her see that she is needed here in the WWE even if it's just to keep my ass in line." I said to them and they both looked at me shocked.**

**"Damn Punk I didn't think that you would come to terms of who I am so quickly." Sage said from behind Vince and Shane.**

**"Let's just say that I knew who you were to begin with and I didn't like it." I said to her and she shook her head.**

**"That's bullshit. You just didn't like that I didn't bend over backwards to allow you into my pants. That's all it's every been about and we both know it. You knew that moment you met me that you weren't hitting this." Sage growled and I smiled.**

**"Alright I'll give you that. But hell Sage you shouldn't look as good as you good if you don't want someone that is into freaky ass girls like you. Because we both know that you one hell of a freak in bed. I don't even have to ask anyone that you have slept with. I can tell just by the look in your eye. But this isn't what I'm here to talk about. I'm here to say sorry to you and try to be your friend. We both know that you are going to need someone that won't lie to you and we both know that it would be me because you know when I am lying." I said to her and she sighed because she knew that I was right but she didn't like the fact that I was right at all. **

_**A/N: Alright everyone I have finally hit chapter twenty and I know that it is a little choppy but I'll be filling it in in a couple of chapters. Besides It's ending at chapter twenty five but look forward to the sequal where someone couch... Esha couch... and a certain superstar will be getting married. The story will not be about them completely but they will be in it. Sage will be thinking about everything that has happened to her since she met the superstars of Smackdown and a person will stand out to her and be the reason that she comes back to the WWE. But you'll have to read Betting My Heart to learn just what I am saying. Luv Sin!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Ok everyone I am in college and I am getting my children's book published ass soon as I find a bokk agent and so much going on now that I know that I don't have time to do this but I'm going to. So here is a nother chapter for Winning Big. It's been a long time since I put one up. Luv Sin!

_Glen…_

_The moment Sage walked out of the elevator with Punk behind her I saw red. "What the fuck Sage? Hasn't he put you through enough shit already? I'm speaking for everyone when I say that there is no way in hell that he is getting in this limo with us. I'll fucking kill him before he can!" _

_I realized it was the wrong thing to say when I woke up in the back of a cab with Jeff and Adam sitting beside me. I sat up some and grabbed my jaw as soon as I did. It felt like it was broken. "Left, right combo following with the upper cut right?" _

_"And a round house as you were falling. I can't believe that you would talk to Sage like that after last night. Are you trying to push her off the edge? And Punk isn't here because he wanted to be in fact Vince is the one that is forcing him to do this. He wants Phil to see her at her worst so he will understand that he was completely wrong about her. Sage isn't happy about it either. Vince spent twenty minutes talking to her into saying yes. He is her bag boy for as she needs him asshole. We are dropping you off at the hospital to get your jaw looked at. This is for you for after you are done. Sage changed your ticket to a first class for any plane to where we are going. She also has someone meeting you at the airport so call us when you get there. We are taking all your bags but you carry on with us. So don't take too long asshole. Oh and we are having a talk about how you talked to Sage when we see you again." Adam growled as the cab stopped at the doors of ER and Adam got out before Jeff pretty much pushed me out of the car and on my ass._

_ I shook my head as I got up and watched them speed away as Adam tried to close the door. "That girl knocked me out I can't fucking believe it."_

**Esha…**

**I knew what that blank look on her face meant. I knew her act. She may be bringing him with her but that doesn't mean that she believes his shit. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that even if she is trying to push everyone away from her. "It's not going to work you know that Sage. I'm not leaving you ever again. Now you stuck with me baby."**

**Sage looked at me and for the first time in years I saw the Sage that was broke and lost. "I think you are the one stuck with me. After all I don't think that Dave could ever part with ya dear." **

**Everyone might think that she is crazy for letting Punk come with her. But I knew that there was more to it then everyone else knew. With him with her she was the in that had control of what happens between them. She needed some control at the moment and I wasn't going to be one of them to take it away from her.**

**That was why she was pulling him closer and trying to pull away from. Too bad I'm here because I won't let her pull away me. Fuck everyone else I have her back. Nothing and no one will stop me. I felt sorry for him if he tried to though. I would tear him apart and scatter his body parts all over the world. **

**Now me, on the other hand knows he is up to something called the same ole shit. If he thinks that she has her guard down and unprotected he was wrong. Well, mostly wrong anyways. Her guard is halfway down. But she has me at her back so he won't be fucking with her this time. It's just not going to happen. Because we all know that we can't trust a snake like Phil.**

Sage…

Hospital where mother died…

I walked into the hospital and knew that this would be the last time that I saw my mother. She was gone to me now and that was what hurt me the most. Made my heart hurt so much I thought I would die but it kept on beating and I kept on moving towards her room.

When I got on the floor her room was on Daniel my cousin was standing outside of her door and he was crying. It was the second time I saw him cry. The first one being when his brother died. Now my mother was gone and he was doing what I couldn't. "Sage, are you ok?"

"Whenever Esha asked me if I was ok he looked up at me and then raced towards me and gathered me up in his arms like that would help the pain go away? "I'm fine."

Daniel pulled away from me and looked at me. "Go in my mom is in there, she didn't want to leave her alone. I'm so sorry Sage."

"Thank you." I forced myself to say before I moved to the side and went around him and towards the room that he was standing by.

_"You just had to leave didn't you Sapphire? You couldn't stay and watch your daughter finally become the one that she is becoming. She is growing up so much that it isn't funny. I am so proud of her. If it was last year she wouldn't have left no matter how much you wanted her to go. She has grown so much. And now when she needs you most you are the one that leaves,"_

"There is no need in making her feel bad Aunt Sharon she did what she did because it's her. It's just the way she was." I said as I walked into the room and she looked up at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you would be here so fast." She said to me and I looked at her.

"This is my mother that we are talking about. I would have been here before she died but I wasn't allowed. So don't be so surprised that I got here so fast." I said to her and she nodded as she let go of my mother's hand and stood up.

"I'll give you some alone time with her to say goodbye." She said before she moved to go around me.

"I can't say goodbye to someone that isn't there now can I?" I hissed and she looked at me sadly.

"If it was up to me I would have told you. But I swore to your mother that I wouldn't tell you." She said to me and I locked eyes with her.

"You might want to get a hotel before you leave here. I don't think I will be able to stay in the same house as you. You should have realized that I had a right to know. I watched everyday for more than five years as she died a little bit each day. I should have been the one that held her hand as she left this world. I should have gotten to say goodbye to the only person that mattered more to me than anyone else including me. But no everyone decided that they would go along with her and not say a word. Out of everyone you are the one that I hate the most. My own family hid it from me. Thanks now get out!" I growled and she quickly fled the room and I listened as her heels sounded further away from the room the seconds that she was gone.

I walked to the chair and sat down before I allowed myself to look at the woman's body that brought me into this world. That was when the flood gates reopened and I grabbed her hand. I was surprised by how warm it was but then realized that it was the hand that Sharon had been holding and that was the only reason it was still warm. And that was when it hit me. After today I'll never see my mom's smiling face again and it shattered my heart. "You lied mom. You lied and died without my permission. You sent me away and you think that since you are dead I can't be mad but I can. But not at you. No I could never be mad at you. I'm mad at myself for not seeing how weak you really were. I'm mad because I allowed you to talk me into going. I wouldn't have if you didn't push me too. Now I know why you were pushing so hard. But in the end all that matters is you lied and now you are dead and I'll never get to tell you everything."

I stood up and let go of her hand before I bent down and kissed her cooling forehead. "Now you are my angel."

I stood there until I could control the tears and get them to stop. Then I walked out and away from the room without saying a word. I wasn't ready to talk and everyone knew it. I had said enough today and I know that there was no way that I was going to have them all around me bugging me to see if I'm ok every two seconds.

"Esha take them to my house. I'll be there in a few minutes and don't say no because I'm not asking. I have someone that I need to see. I'll be home when I get there. I don't know how long I'm going to be." I said to her and she sighed because she knew who I was going to see.

"Are you sure that you should be visiting him so soon?" Esha asked her.

"Yes." I said before I started down the hallway to the stairs. I wasn't even waiting on the elevator because I needed to get out of there before I fell apart.

"SAGE!" Mark shouted but I just kept walking. I couldn't stop now. There was no stopping me now. I had to leave before they saw something they wouldn't like.

"Just leave her alone. Believe me she is doing this so she won't go off on any of us. Just leave her be." Esha said from behind me.

I was thankful for Esha in that moment and I wished that I could tell her so but I couldn't just yet. I wasn't ready to be emotional with anyone at the moment. I needed to hold onto the anger. If I don't have it then I'll stop being able to function and that isn't something that needs to be happening to me.

**Esha…**

**I knew that she was trying to hold herself together. It wasn't hard to see when you knew what to look for. And there aren't many here that do. "Alright boys you heard the lady. Let's head to her house."**

**"You got to be joking me right? We have to go after her. She shouldn't be a lone right now. She might try to kill herself again." Jeff said to me and I looked at him.**

**"Let me tell you something about Sage. She doesn't need us surrounding her making sure she is ok every fucking second. And yes she tried to do it once but she won't try again. She knows that her mother would hate her for it. Sage isn't stupid. She was over loaded when it happened the first time. She is trying to stop herself from being over loaded again so we are going to leave her alone and allow her to go see her friend." I hissed and he backed up.**

Sage…

When I got to the cemetery I shut off the car and slowly got out. There was no need to rush this. I knew that he wasn't going anywhere. So I slowly made my way up to where my mother would be laid to rest in a week. I sat down between where her grave would be and where my brother's grave was. I gently wiped dirty and mud away from it with my hand and then I laid my cheek on the picture of him when he was a child. It was the only picture that we could agree on when he died. That was when the tears came. That was when I allowed myself to fall apart. "Gage, why does everyone I love the most die? First you, then daddy died and now momma's gone too. I don't think I can take anyone else leaving me. I really don't."

Suddenly rain started to pour down and soak me and that was when I knew that my brother was crying with me. He was there for me the only way he knew how to be and that was enough for me to feel myself become stronger. I had to move on and he was telling me that with each drop that fell. "I love you too Gage. God you don't know how much I miss my twin brother. The only one that knew everything about me and still loved me. Even when we were younger you knew that there was something in me that was broke but you loved me anyways. Thank you for that."

"Well, I came here for two reasons. One and the most important one is Mom. But there is also another one about more than one guy. And honestly I think if I go back there will be more guys interested too. We both knew me that I'm not use to any of this. I don't want people to pretend to like me because bad things have happened to me and for the first time I believe that they actually like me for me. I believe that if I allowed them to get closer to me I can call these people my family. I'm just scared to even try anymore because I keep losing everyone that matters to me. I don't think that I could take losing one of them too. It's not something I would be good at handling and we all know that. I wish you were here to tell me what to do because we both know that I would listen to you." I said softly as I looked at the picture of a male copy of me.

_"Let go and allow them in." _A soft voice whispered on the wind and I smiled as I felt lips touch my cheek.

I put my hand when the lips touched to find it still warm and I smiled a little knowing that even in death my brother was there for me. "I will."


End file.
